The Saviour Wants A Family
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Now the war is over the one thing Harry Potter wants more than anything is a family, yet it seems his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley did not. Harry starts to believe that Ginny isn't the one he is meant to be with. If she's not the one, then who is? Warning: Slash, strong language, sexual references, powerful Harry, mpreg. (Harry/Severus) (Harry/Ginny, briefly) Character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry was sitting in the hospital wing waiting to see Madame Pomfrey, he watched her and two other healers going from bed to bed tending to people that had been injured during the fighting. Harry recognised some, friends or people from the order, even some of the staff were in the beds. One staff member was a person he never expected to see, Severus Snape, he was still alive when they went to retrieve his body. Harry occasionally would glance at him wondering if Snape would be different now he didn't have to pretend to be a death eater.

Harry would worry about that later, for now he just kept glancing around at everyone, he would see some of the people glance at him and they all gave him a smile and a nod, which Harry returned. He knew people would want to thank him for getting rid of Voldemort, even though he, like everyone else knew that a lot of people helped in ridding their world of the evilest dark wizard there ever was. But it did, in the end come down to Harry, that's why he knew he would be the one that got the most attention, more than anyone else and he had accepted that, even if he didn't like it.

As he was sitting there waiting to see the healer, someone sat next to him so he glanced over.

'Hi Kingsley, oh sorry, minister,' Harry said wearily.

'Kingsley, unless it's anything official Harry, Ron told me you'd be here, so I thought I should tell you a few things. First, I'm using Hogwarts as headquarters until we can clean out the ministry. Second, a lot of death eaters escaped, so you, Hermione, Ron and well, everyone you're close to would be better off staying here for a while. I've helped Minerva put the wards back around Hogwarts, so at least they can't get back in.'

'Do you think there's any real danger now he's not here?'

'There is danger Harry, I'm just not sure how much or what type. You of course will be their main target if they do want revenge over killing their lord. The few remaining aurors and magical law enforcement squad are trying to find them or find anything on them.'

'Some will hide or just leave and not come back, like the cowards they are. But we both know some will cause problems, so I don't mind staying here. Only thing is and I hope professor McGonagall doesn't mind, I've gotten used to having my own space, so I might either use the room or requirement or get the tent from Hermione and pitch it down near Hagrid's hut. I can't stay in the dorm rooms anymore, I feel way past feeling like a kid.'

'Actually, she's getting a lot of the unused staff quarters ready for people like the Weasley's, because the death eaters know are friends of yours and Ron was with you, they will be staying here. So I'm sure she will have some quarters you can use. Not everyone will be staying here, just people that we know will be in danger, like Luna, Neville, all your friends really. The order will be staying, oh, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy will be staying as well. Lucius was taken to Azkaban already.'

'Even though I want to know why they aren't in Azkaban, I was going to tell you some things about them. I don't believe either of them deserve that?'

'Alright, first, they have been giving me a lot of information on the escaped death eaters. Second, they said even though it wasn't just for you, they did aide you, but told me I need to speak with you about that. Third, they allowed the aurors to look through their memories of what they were being forced to do and they showed they never wanted to be part of that. But as Narcissa was married to one of his main death eaters, she couldn't just say no, neither could Draco.'

'I get that as I know Malfoy didn't want to do some of the things he was made too and his mother did give me a chance even if her main reason was for her son, but I do get that. So are you here to see me or Madame Pomfrey?'

'Both, I need Poppy to check my back while I've got a few minutes.'

'Yeah, you got slammed pretty hard. I tried to get you shielded but I was trying to protect Mrs. Weasley and never got time to get to you.'

'Understandable Harry, he would have killed Molly. But that's one thing I need to ask you though. You put a shield charm around her, but nothing shields from the killing curse, you know that, so why were you able to?'

'I've been thinking about that myself, first you heard what I said to him, so I think because they were all destroyed, he was weak, the curse never worked properly.'

'Yes, maybe that was the reason, but as an auror I do know that even a less than powerful person can produce a weak killing curse and it still kills and will get through shield charms, so what's the second reason?'

Harry sighed, 'I'll have to explain about that in private, but part of it I think is because I believe my magic grew, got more powerful, enough to protect Mrs. Weasley. I was going to speak with Dumbledore's portrait about it, get his opinion.'

Kingsley leaned closer to Harry, 'If it's about the Horcruxes, then I think I know what you mean. Remember, I was in the order, I heard you saw Arthur get attacked, you saw Sirius getting tortured when he wasn't. Minerva mentioned you told her he was on his way because he knew you were here. As an auror we study up on all aspects of dark magic, even those. We never needed to know how to make them, but to identify them.'

'Well then you know why I survived then, but you couldn't identify them, they looked like normal everyday items, nothing special. Using spells would not work either, Hermione did them, they didn't show up as having dark magic around them. With me, I could sense them, feel a connection to them. When everything is more settled, I'll show them to you, well not the snake.'

'So it was one, I wasn't sure why Neville killed it, then I heard you say Horcrux, so I figured it was. Not a very smart thing to do, making a living thing one. Do you know why he made you one and why he kept trying to kill you which would destroy it?'

'He never knew about me, I was an accident,' Harry could see the questioning look on Kingsley's face, 'When he killed my parents, that's when he made me one. From what Dumbledore said, he always planned to make seven, but we don't know which one he was going to make that night six or seven. He thinks Voldemort was going to use my death to make one and we think it was his sixth, the snake seventh after he came back, not positive on that though.'

'So that's what you and Albus used to talk about when you used to meet in his office. Did he tell you then about you being one?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I never knew until Riddle call a stop in the fighting, then I found out.'

'Minister, Mr. Potter, why don't you both come down to the last couple of beds.'

'Thanks Poppy, come on Harry,' Kingsley helped Harry stand as he could see how tired he was. The two men followed the healer down to the end of the hospital and both sat on the last two beds there.

'Now I did see how hard you hit the wall minister, is that why you are here or is there more?'

'That's the main one, but of course, I have a few cuts and bruises, like most people.'

Poppy Pomfrey conjured curtains so the other patients couldn't see her examining the minister or Harry Potter.

'I'll need to see you're back minister, so please remove you're robes and shirt.'

Kingsley nodded, then pulled his robes and shirt off, 'I think I have a couple of broken ribs.'

'I would expect you would,' Poppy moved her wand over the dark skin of the minister for magic, 'Yes, four broken ribs along with internal bleeding, you will need a course of potions for the next couple of days. Now there is no use me saying to take it easy, I think all of us will be busy over the next few days,' Poppy summoned three bottles of potions, 'The blue one is just now, the other two you will need for a few days.'

Kingsley drank the potions, grimacing with one and actually gagged with the other, he heard Harry laugh softly.

'Don't laugh Harry, it will be you're turn next.'

'Sorry Kingsley, but I know what Madame Pomfrey's potions taste like, so I was expecting it.'

'You should Mr. Potter, you've had them enough. But I think this time is understandable. You can dress now minister, then you Mr. Potter, undress and because I saw you limping, you're jeans off as well.'

'Why did I know you were going to say that Madame Pomfrey,' Harry said wearily, but he removed his jumper, shirt, shoes and jeans, 'Can you keep this to yourself though,' Harry ran his finger along the new scar on his shoulder, 'He never could aim straight.'

'When you use the killing curse Harry, you don't need to,' Kingsley said staring at the lightning shaped scar on Harry's shoulder, 'I bet Hermione and Ron know about that.'

'No, I haven't told them yet, never got a chance. I will tell them, like I tell them everything.'

'So apart from some very dark magic that needs healing, I can see a lot of bruising. Tell me where else you feel pain?'

'My left knee, left hip and my back.'

Poppy moved her wand over Harry, 'You have a small break in your knee, a fracture in your hip and two broken ribs not to mention being hit with the cruciatus curse.'

'So he decided to have some fun with you before killing you Harry?' Kingsley asked.

Harry shrugged, 'We all know he couldn't resist. You might know why though, but this was after he hit me with the killing curse. I was pretending to be dead, I still needed the snake. Then he hit me with the cruciatus curse before flinging me around. I was able to stay quiet, I could feel I could and did. Do you know how I could have done that?'

'Maybe it's what you said before, you felt your magic grow. With that gone, it surged, which protected you. Now since it happened right after, it was strongest. If you were hit with that curse now, you would probably feel it.'

'Yeah, makes sense,' Harry turned back to the matron and saw her holding three bottles, 'Oh great,' Harry took the first potion, gagged, then heard Kingsley laugh, 'Cut it out Kingsley.'

'Just getting you back for laughing at me Harry, but drink the others, then you can finally rest.'

'Don't I wish, but I'm still to tense at the moment. I don't think it's really sunk in yet, that's he's gone and won't try to kill me anymore,' Harry drunk the next two potions grimacing at both.

'Now you will need the red potion for the next week, so come see me every morning, just like the minister has to.'

'Why does it have to be the worst tasting one that I need, anyway, thanks Madame Pomfrey, I feel better already.'

'You're welcome, but you both need rest for those potions to work. I know the minister is busy, but you still need to take it easy, same with you Harry.'

Harry smiled as Madame Pomfrey used his name instead of Mr. Potter, 'I will, I might be tense, but I'm still going to be sitting. I'm absolutely knackered.'

'Yes, I expect you would be. So get dressed and I will see both of you tomorrow.'

'Thanks poppy,' Kingsley smiled then turned back to Harry as the matron left, he watched Harry dress, 'Like you Harry, I think all of us are going to need time to really believe his gone. Now let's go see Minerva so she can get you a room to use, you look like you can barely stand.'

Harry chuckled, 'I feel like I can barely stand.'

Harry and Kingsley walked back through the hospital, giving the other patients a smile as they passed. They knew some were in for longer recoveries then others, but they knew, like Kingsley and Harry knew, they were alive when so many had died. So even though their war with Voldemort was over, people were still suffering, grieving over people they lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After Kingsley and Harry spoke to Minerva McGonagall, she showed Harry to a room on the fourth floor, which was right next to the rooms that all the Weasley's would be using. Harry sat on the bed, sighing heavily as he looked around the room. He kept going over everything that had happened over the last couple of days. One thing that was most on his mind was all the people that died, the other thing that he kept thinking about was that Voldemort was dead and even though he knew it, he did it and saw him fall dead, Harry still had trouble believing he won't come after him again.

After a few minutes, Harry realised how tired he was so he kicked off his shoes, moved up on the bed and that was the last thing he remembered.

Down in the school, some of the staff we're anxious to start repairing the walls of the great hall so everyone had somewhere to eat and relax. Hagrid and Filch were cleaning away all the rubble and broken statues. Even Grawp was helping outside, he was moving anything large into piles but also moving giants bodies into a pile over near the forbidden forest. Families of students and even former students turned up to help around the castle, so after the aurors checked them for anything dark or dark marks, they were allowed onto the grounds.

Reporters tried to sneak in, some saying they wanted to help clean up Hogwarts, but the first few that had been allowed in was going around to everyone asking questions on what had happened. So the magical law enforcement squad escorted them off the grounds.

Minerva McGonagall had given the task of photographing the damage for historical purposes to Neville and the DA. So they were going around different parts of the castle and grounds taking hundreds of pictures. They needed it done before any repairs could start. The great hall was the first to have pictures taken of the damage, before Filius Flitwick and Horace Slughorn started to repair the walls. When Seamus had finished taking pictures of every part of the great hall, the two teachers instantly pulled their wands and within a couple of hours, the walls were repaired. They still needed to enchant the ceiling, but there was no hurry for that.

After Kingsley had some members of the order of the phoenix take away the body of Voldemort, he had the magical mortuary come in to retrieve the bodies of everyone else, starting with the ones that fought on Harry Potter's side. They had to take down the names of all that died, before removing the bodies. When it was time to do Fred Weasley, Molly Weasley collapsed over her son, where George just kept sitting beside his twin staring down at his lifeless face.

After Harry woke up, he walked slowly down into the school and saw witches and wizards in dark blue robes floating covered bodies out of the castle. He spotted Neville and walked over to him.

'Who are they Neville?' Harry nodded towards the blue robed people.

'Magical mortuary, their taking away everyone that died. They need to identify them before they do. They took Fred not long ago, well after Mr. Weasley was able to move Mrs. Weasley off him.' Neville looked sadly at Harry.

'Yeah,' Harry stared at the retreating backs of the magical mortuary employees, 'Do you know if Remus and Tonks have been taken away yet?'

'No yet, they are notifying family first. From what I've overheard, the minister spoke to Mrs. Tonks, but she asked to wait until she gets here. She needed to wait until their son woke up. Imagine, that little boy Harry, lost both his parents.'

Harry sucked in a breathe, 'Yeah, Tonks shouldn't have turned up, I know she was an auror but she should have thought of her son. I know why Remus turned up and he should have stayed away as well,' Harry looked up at his friend, 'Did you know they made me Teddy's godfather?'

'No, I never knew that Harry. Well one consolation, you know what it's like to lose your parents, so you could be there for him.'

'Yeah, I will be. What are you doing anyway?'

'They need records of all the damage to the castle, historical records. Professor McGonagall asked all us DA members to take the pictures, so that's what we've been doing. The great hall was first, so Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn have just finished repairing it so everyone has somewhere to eat.'

'I get why they need the pictures, this castle is a thousand years old and I think what's been done to it is the worse in its history. Students in hundreds of years will be learning about last night so they will need to see what it looked like.'

'That's exactly right Harry, last night will be down in all the history books,' Minerva McGonagall said as she stepped up beside the two young men, 'I'm not sure if you realised it, but all of you had your pictures taken not long after. Everyone that fought was photographed, the records of who were involved has to be added.'

'Oh great,' Harry shook his head, but heard Neville snicker, 'What's so funny Neville?'

'Well, you're the one that did kill Voldemort Harry, so you're the one they will be learning about more than us. The chosen one and all that.'

Harry scowled, then looked resigned, 'Don't call me that Neville, please, you know I can't stand those names. But it has to be known that everyone here was involved and I couldn't have done it without everyone's help, like you killing the snake.'

'It will Harry,' Minerva gave Harry a sympathetic smile, 'After some time, you will need to tell your story, just like Neville will have to tell his. An historian will take down everything that took place. They have been over the last few years, especially since he got his body back,' Minerva could tell Harry would try and get out of it, 'Harry, we need the records of everything that happened. It lets future generations hopefully stop anything like this happening again, you can understand that can't you?'

'Yeah, I do Professor, but I hate talking about myself. But about the Horcruxes, I'm not going to say how their made or anything, it's too dangerous. That's why Professor Dumbledore took those books out of the library.'

'it is too dangerous, so no, how they are made will not be known. Now how did you know Albus took those books out of the library?'

'We have them, Hermione summoned them the night he died. We had a feeling he left them for us because we were the only three who knew what Voldemort done and Dumbledore knew I would keep trying to find them. That's what we were doing the night he died Professor, we went to find another one.'

'Yes, I thought that might have been it after I heard you tell Voldemort they were gone. So that is what you and Albus used to talk about.'

'Yeah, up in his office, there's memories, anyone Professor Dumbledore could find willing to give up there's on Riddle, along with his own memories. He studied them then showed me to ask my opinion. Worked out how many he made and what they were. Finding them was the hardest, well apart from the snake as she was always with Voldemort.'

'Are you saying that the snake was one of these Horcrux things Harry even if I have no idea what they are?' Neville asked.

'Yeah and I'm going to explain it all but I thought we could all use some time. We couldn't say anything before in case he found out.'

'Yes, it was too dangerous Harry so I do realise why Albus refused to tell me what he was doing or what you were doing as well. I do know what they are and I still have trouble believing he made them.'

'Yeah, when Dumbledore told me I was sickened that anyone could do that. I know you're confused Neville, but you'll know soon enough. Kingsley needs to know everything as well, but I don't want to have to explain it more than once. So we'll work on a time to sit down and discuss it. Might be better after all the funeral's though.'

'Yes, I can work that out if you like Harry. But that look on your face just then, you're feeling guilty and you plan to go to every funeral, don't you?'

'Yes…to both, I know I'm not fully responsible, but I also know I am partially responsible. I don't think anyone could talk me out of that.'

'Oh blimey, Harry's being stubborn,' Neville grinned and saw Professor McGonagall give a small smile, 'We know you Harry, you're one of the most stubborn men I've ever met. But tell me why you're feeling guilty Harry, you killed him which stopped them killing more people?'

'Well, some information I got during the fighting was important, but if I had it sooner could have prevented a lot of deaths, the other, well look at this place. He knew I was here that's why he turned up, causing all this damage. You know how I always called Hogwarts my first real home, I feel like I've defiled it with all the dark magic used here.'

'Harry, it would not have mattered if he knew you were here or not. We were all trying to work on a way to get control back of Hogwarts, so sooner or later there would have been a fight. Granted, it might not have been as big as last night, but damage and dark magic would have happened. But I'm like a lot of people, the damage done here was worth it to be rid of him and most of his death eaters. The castle can be repaired, it was built that way by the founders. So if anything was ever damaged it, we could fix it. Naturally the places where dark magic was used will take longer and it will also affect certain people as dark magic is never truly gone, it always leaves traces.'

'Yeah, I saw Dumbledore find dark magic when we were away that night. Professor, when I was walking down here, I kept getting chills, like I walked through icy water on a winters day. Do you know why that is?'

'You feel dark magic just like Albus could. Have you ever felt that before?'

'No, but if I can now and not before, I know the reason which I will explain when I explain everything. Do you know which room Remus and Tonks was put in?'

'Yes, the middle room over there Harry,' Minerva gave Harry a kindly look then watched as he stepped into the room.

'Harry told me they named him godfather of their son.'

'I never knew that but I can understand Remus naming Harry as godfather in case anything happened to him or Nymphadora, Harry knows what it's like to lose both parents, so he could help young Teddy.'

'Yeah, I said that to Harry, he does know what it's like. Well I better keep taking pictures Professor, we're almost finished.'

'Thank you for that Neville, I know it needed to be done, but everyone is just so busy right now.'

'I don't mind professor and it's not like I'm doing anything at the moment,' Neville smiled then walked away taking pictures of every bit of damage.

Minerva McGonagall watched Neville for a few minutes and sometimes she found it hard to believe that young man was the same Neville who was so scared when he was younger, now he's confident and showing just what a remarkable person he is and she knew part of that came down to being friends with Harry. He seemed to have that effect on people even if he never meant to, that was just Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry was sitting between the bodies of Remus Lupin and Tonks Lupin. He held both their hands in he's as he looked between them.

'Why did you turn up Tonks, you should have stayed with Teddy. Remus I get why you did, but I still wished you stayed away, that you both stayed away.' Harry leaned over and kissed Tonk's on the forehead, then did the same to Remus.

'Excuse me, but were here to collect their bodies,' a man in dark blue robes said.

'You can't take Remus or Tonks yet, her mother is on her way. She wants to see them before they get moved,' Harry said but never turned around.

'I'm here, sorry I took so long, but thank you for telling them Harry,' Andromeda said as she stepped into the room with Teddy in her arms, 'Would you mind holding your godson Harry, I would like to spend some time with my daughter?'

'I don't mind Mrs. Tonks,' Harry carefully took the baby boy in his arms, then moved back to let Andromeda Tonks have some privacy with her daughter. He noticed the two wizards in dark blue robes staring at him, so Harry turned his back and looked down at Teddy, 'Hi,' Harry picked up the baby's hand which instantly wrapped around his finger, making Harry smile, 'I promise I'll be here for you Teddy, just like I promised you're father and I'll tell you all about him and the Marauders when you're older.'

'Who we're the Marauders Harry?' Andromeda asked in a hoarse voice.

'Oh, um, Remus, Sirius, Pettigrew and my dad were. They learned to be animagi to keep Remus company on the three nights of his change. They knew they couldn't do that as humans, so they changed. Pettigrew was a rat to get them past the whomping willow. Sirius was a large black dog, dad was a stag, they needed to be big to keep Remus in line. Sirius and Remus told me when we were at Grimmauld place.'

'Remus spoke of your father often Harry, he thought you were so much like him.'

'Yeah, he told me, so did Sirius. Why did Tonks turn up?'

'She was an auror Harry, it was her duty to turn up. I will always miss my daughter, but I knew this fight was inevitable, so I knew Dora would be involved. You can't blame yourself for that Harry, she did her duty and Remus would have thought it was a betrayal to your father if he never turned up.'

'I know, but they just had Teddy, they should have thought of him. When Remus told me he named me godfather, I was shocked into silence. We were at Bill Weasley's place when he turned up to tell everyone Teddy was born. He was so happy and proud.'

'Yes, they both were. But I did agree with them about you being named godfather. They both realised what could happen as Voldemort took over more. So they wanted someone that could understand what Teddy might need when he's older.'

'Yeah, I do know that and I will be here for him Mrs. Tonks, anytime. Did they name a godmother?'

'Yes, I was named godmother even if I am his grandmother. But Dora lost a lot of her female friends, so since I wasn't going to be involved because they both made me promise to stay with Teddy and protect him, they thought I was the logical choice.'

'You are Mrs. Tonks, he looks like Remus though.'

'Yes, he does,' Andromeda kissed Remus on the cheek, then kissed her daughter before standing up, 'She's with her father now and Remus is with your father.'

'Yeah,' Harry knelt back down but kept holding the baby, 'I will look after him Tonks, I will be there for him as he grows Remus, something I wish I had when I was growing up, a man to talk to. Teddy will have that, but most importantly, he will be protected, I guarantee that,' Harry kissed Remus again, then Tonks before standing up.

'Alright, you can take them now, will I be notified when their funerals are or when I need to organise them?'

'The minister is taking care of all that. If I can have their names first?'

'Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and Remus John Lupin.'

'Thank you and you will be notified.'

Harry and Mrs. Tonks stood to one side as the two men covered Remus then Tonks before floating them out of the room.

'Would you like a cup of tea Mrs. Tonks?' Harry asked.

'Actually I would love one Harry and please call me Andromeda. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other. But before we go out, do you know who killed them, it wasn't my sister was it?'

'I'm sorry, I never saw it, I'm sure someone will know. I was trying to find something to make sure he could be finished. Um just so you know, Narcissa Malfoy is here, she's been released along with Draco. They were able to help the aurors with information and prove they never wanted to be part of that. So you might see her.'

'I might see her, but it does not mean I have to have anything to do with her. She chose her life and I chose mine, she did not like the fact that I married Ted who was a good man.'

'I know he was Andromeda, I won't let her upset you. Let's sit down and I'll call Kreacher,' Harry led Andromeda to the end of the Gryffindor table, 'Kreacher.'

With a loud crack the old house elf appeared before them, 'Yes Master Harry, how can I serve you?'

'Could you bring me and Andromeda some tea, some biscuits would be good too?'

'I will return in a moment with your tea,' the elf bowed then vanished.

'You own a house elf Harry?'

'He belonged to the Blacks, so when Sirius left me everything, I got Kreacher. I leave him here with the other house elves. But he's pretty old, Sirius said to set him free would kill him. So I figured since he stays here, he's happy, I don't need to keep him with me. Teddy's a good sleeper though.'

'He can be, but when he wakes, he lets you know what he wants.'

Kreacher arrived back with a tray of tea and biscuits, 'Thanks Kreacher, are you okay though, I saw you fighting with the other house elves?'

'I am fine Master Harry, some elves were injured but are doing well.'

'Alright, as long as you're okay, you can go back now if you want?'

'Master Harry only needs to call and Kreacher will serve him.'

'Yeah, I know, thanks,' Harry watched as he left then saw Andromeda pouring both of them tea. 'We have to stay here because of the escaped death eaters, but when I know it's a bit safer, I do want to come spend time with Teddy.'

'You can anytime you want Harry and they do not know where I live, plus Dora placed wards around my home to keep Teddy safe as well.'

'They really knew this was coming, this fight?'

'Yes, they were told by Albus before he died that they had to trust you and that you would be able to find a way to kill him, but Voldemort would not die easily and his death eaters would fight till the end.'

'Well some took off before he died, a lot died though.'

'So is Bellatrix dead or did she escape again?'

'She's dead, Mrs. Weasley killed her after she almost killed Ginny. She was so angry and had just lost Fred, so she stepped in. I'd never seen Mrs. Weasley so angry before.'

'I can understand if she lost a son and almost a daughter, but did the other Weasley's survive?'

'Yes, all a bit bruised and battered like the rest of us, their up in their rooms at the moment.'

'Andromeda can I speak with you?' Narcissa Malfoy said softly as she stood near the end of the table with her son.

'Harry can you please ask her to leave?'

'This is between us Andromeda, please.'

'Harry is family, you're not.'

Harry stood up and placed his godson in his grandmother's arms before he faced the Malfoys. 'She doesn't need this or want it, so please leave Mrs. Malfoy.'

'First explain how you are family to my sister?'

'Harry is godfather to my grandson, that makes us family, more than you'll ever be.'

'Please don't get upset Andromeda, I'll take care of this, you look after Teddy,' Harry gave her a nod before turning back, 'She doesn't need anything more to upset her, so please, let Andromeda grieve in peace.'

'Grieve, who died Dromeda?'

'She lost her husband and daughter, so can you understand she needs you to leave her alone.'

'I'm sorry Dromeda, I never wanted any of this, let's go Draco.'

'I'm sorry about your husband and daughter Aunt Andromeda,' Draco looked sadly at his aunt, then nodded to Harry before leaving with his mother.

'I know Malfoy really well and he actually sounded sincere.'

'They both did but I still don't know if I can forgive them, Draco I can understand. Lucius was a bully, never treated his son the way he should have been treated and raised Draco to be like him. Narcissa, I don't know, she knew what type of life she was getting into when she married Lucius. I suppose she was never as bad as Bellatrix.'

'No, not many people were as bad as her and she was almost as bad as Voldemort. But what you said, we are family Andromeda and we'll keep this little boy safe.'

Andromeda gave Harry a smile, 'Yes we will and who better than the saviour of the wizarding world as his godfather.'

'What?' Harry asked looking surprised.

'It was all over the wireless Harry, you're known as the saviour, didn't you know?'

'No, I didn't and I don't want that, can't I ever just be Harry, just Harry.'

Andromeda gave a small laugh, 'Remus told me you were always saying that, you wanted everyone to stop all the names and call you Harry.'

'Yeah, I know I got angry with the names sometimes, I just want people to realise that I couldn't have finished him if it wasn't for everyone else. Anyway, change of subject, I'm not sure when, but I'm going to be sitting down with a few people to explain things, I would like you there.'

'I'll be there, just let me know. But now I should take Teddy home. Remember you can come see him anytime.'

'I will and thanks, but do you mind if I hold him again?'

Andromeda smiled then placed her grandson into his godfather's arms, 'You're going to spoil him, I can see it already.'

Harry gave a small laugh, 'Yeah, but when he's old enough, if it's alright with you, I have to teach him to fly.'

'From what Remus and Dora said, you were excellent, so of course you can, but not till he's at least a couple of years old.'

'I can wait till then,' Harry kissed the baby's head, 'I'll be here for you Teddy,' Harry stared at the baby then handed him to his grandmother, 'I'll see you in a few days Andromeda.'

'You will Harry,' she smiled then kissed his cheek, 'You made our world safe, along with everyone else, but I can't thank everyone, so I'll thank you,' she smiled again then left the great hall.

'Who was that Harry?' Ginny asked.

'Andromeda Tonks, she wanted to see Tonks before they were taken away. You missed me holding my godson. Not something people have ever seen me do before.'

Ginny snickered, 'No and I would have liked to see it. You still look tired Harry.'

'Yeah, I am a bit, but how about you Ginny, how you feeling right now?'

'Well, tired, but Fred,' Ginny sat down staring at the table, 'George looks so lost Harry, it's like he doesn't know what to do without Fred.'

Harry sat beside Ginny and put his arm around her, 'We'll help him Gin, all of us.'

Ginny nodded then put her head on Harry's shoulder and her arm around him then the two of them sat there holding each other oblivious to people staring at them or anything else for that matter. Ginny was with Harry again after thinking he died, Harry with Ginny were together again, so even though both had no idea where this relationship was going, the both of them were content just to hold each other and let the other know they were there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Over the next week, everyone that was still at Hogwarts was finally starting to realise that their second war with Voldemort was over and even though there were some death eaters out there, no one seemed too worried about them. They knew without their lord, they weren't much of a threat.

The castle was slowly being repaired but everyone knew it was still going to take a long time until the ancient castle looked like it used to. Everyone chipped in to help, students, former students, order members, the DA and anyone else that happened to be there. Harry even spotted Draco Malfoy helping by cleaning up around the grounds. Harry noticed he still had his mother's wand and it made Harry think whether he should give Draco his wand back.

Harry had gone to Andromeda's twice in the last week and he could already feel how much he was coming to care for the boy but was surprised when Andromeda showed Harry how to change and feed him. The moment Harry took his nappy off Harry got a drenching making Andromeda laugh before she pulled her wand and cleaned Harry up. When Harry told Ginny, Ron and Hermione what happened, Ginny and Ron ended up on the floor laughing hard while Hermione tried her best not to laugh.

The next week the funerals began, Harry went to all funerals, but the ones for Fred, Remus and Tonks was the worst. Harry stood with his arm around Ginny and Hermione on his other side with Ron's arms around her while they listened to the ministry official speaking about Fred Weasley. At Remus and Tonks' funeral, which was held at Godric's Hollow, again Harry stood with Ginny, but he kept his other arm around Andromeda while she held her godson as she listened to the service for her daughter and son-in-law. After, Andromeda explained that Ted's funeral was going to be in two weeks, Harry said he'd be there for her.

Over the next month, the rest of the funerals were held and even though Harry never knew all the people that died, he went as it was something he needed to do. He would speak with the family for a few minutes before heading back to Hogwarts. After changing out of his new robes which Bill Weasley had been able to get for him, but also for Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Harry put his jeans back on then headed down into the grounds and sat again Albus Dumbledore's tomb.

'I'm so tired Dumbledore, it's been a long seven years, but it's finally over, now I have to learn to live and be a normal bloke. You never prepared me for that, not like you prepared me for facing Riddle. I get why you never told me everything Dumbledore, but I can tell you now, it wouldn't have stopped me, nothing would have stopped me until he was gone. I thought you knew that about me, knew I'm stubborn and determined when I want something, anyway, it's all over now. But I did want to say thank you, for everything you did for me over the years. You were one person I knew who could have got me through all this shit. I think sometimes you deliberately made me angry so I could have a go at you, that kept me fighting when I thought of giving up. I wish I knew if that was true or not,' Harry saw Ginny, Hermione and Ron walking towards him, 'I'll talk to you later Dumbledore,' Harry stood up and gazed down at the old face and wondered when Professor McGonagall was going to seal it because he needed to put the wand back.

'How can you look at him Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry turned and saw his two friends and girlfriend standing back, 'Well, I suppose it's because I'm used to seeing dead people that it just doesn't bother me anymore,' Harry stepped over to Ginny and gave her a small kiss.

'Professor McGonagall told us Kingsley contacted her about working out a day to find out everything. He needs to get the people notified that should hear what we have to say,' Ron shrugged.

'Oh, well I know I want your family here Ron, the order of the phoenix, some of the DA, Neville, Luna, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Dennis, Padma and Parvati, Susan, Ernie, Michael, Terry and Hannah. I want Aberforth and Andromeda here, all the staff as well and I think Mr. Ollivander.'

'Well I think you covered everyone Harry, now where are we going to sit down and explain?'

'I would like to do it where Dumbledore's portrait can help if we need it, but I'm not sure we'll all fit in his office, well McGonagall's office.'

'I'm sure she could do a temporarily expansion charm if you really want to do it in there.'

'I'll talk to her about it soon. But I wanted to talk to you Hermione, so much has been going on. Those books, you read them a lot right?'

'Of course, is there something you want to know that was in them?'

'Yes, but I can't explain until we tell everyone, you'll understand more and I'm sorry for not telling you and Ron about it, but at the time, I couldn't.'

'Well I'm sure you had a reason Harry considering you usually tell us everything,' Ron said.

'Yeah, I did and I wanted to tell you but it was just too hard at the time, you'll understand. But it's a wonder Hermione hasn't worked it out already.'

'No and I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Alright, I suppose you've had a lot on your mind as well, but you'll understand soon. Has Kingsley said anything about your parents yet?'

'Just that he has got a couple of people he trusts doing some checking, but it's not a high priority as they are safe.'

'I know you miss them Hermione, but he's right, they are safe and it just might take a little longer.'

'I know and I've been away from them this long, a bit longer won't hurt.'

'So since we're not doing anything, I was hoping you wanted to go for a swim, it's really warm,' Ginny asked hopefully.

Harry laughed seeing the look on Ginny's face, 'I could cool down a bit, I'll have to transfigure my jeans into shorts though since I don't have any.'

'We really need to go shopping for clothes, all mine are either stained or have holes in them, yours are just as bad Harry.'

'I know, but I've been putting it off.'

'Worried how many fans might start following you Harry?' Ron smirked then laughed at Harry's face.

'Prat, let's go for a swim.'

'You two go, I need to change,' Hermione said and took Ron's hand and headed back to the castle.

'So have you got something to wear Gin?'

'Yes, what I'm wearing except I'll transfigure my jeans just like you,' Ginny took Harry's hand and they walked over to the black lake. Harry and Ginny transfigured their jeans, put their wands down with Harry's glasses and their shoes. 'Aren't you going to take your shirt off Harry?'

'Um, no, I don't want anyone to notice the new scar. I'll explain about that too Gin, just give me some time. I've been trying to forget about all that.'

'Alright, let's get in and cool off,' Ginny and Harry got in the water and instantly put their arms around each other.

Draco Malfoy was standing behind a tree watching Potter and Weasley, he'd been doing that a lot and he couldn't work out why. He knew he wanted to talk to Potter and was trying to work up to it as he didn't want Potter to sneer. He huffed then walked off to find his mother, maybe she knew why he was acting differently than what he used to.

During the time here, Astoria Greengrass had turned up at Hogwarts and asked to help repair the castle, she was the sister of Daphne and two years older than Draco but even though they never had a lot to do with each other, Draco knew Astoria wasn't like a lot of death eaters kids. She never was part of that and even though her sister wanted Voldemort to win, Astoria didn't. So the unlikely pair had spent a lot of time together while they helped repair the castle. But it wasn't just them, there were people from all four houses helping around Hogwarts, only a few Slytherin's as most wanted Voldemort to win.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had a great time swimming in the lake, then Neville and some more friends joined them before Charlie and Bill jumped in as well. Charlie and Bill both picked up Ginny and threw her high in the air making Harry laugh loudly at the dark look his girl gave her brothers and knew they would be in for it later. After she fell down, she instantly went to get her wand but Harry slipped his arms around her and moved away from her brothers and kissed her to calm her down which Harry found always worked on Ginny, even if her brothers would be yelling at the pair of them to leave each other alone, which of course Harry and Ginny ignored and just kept snogging.

After a great few hours in the lake, everyone dried, transfigured their clothes back to normal before heading back to the castle in time for dinner. After everyone ate, Harry headed up to the owlery and sent a letter, he planned a surprise but also wanted to help. So combining the two while everyone was stuck here worked out for Harry. After Harry finished in the owlery, he made his way up to the headmistress office.

'Come in Harry,' Minerva said the moment she saw him.

'Sorry it's so late Professor, I meant to come see you earlier.'

'That's fine and I was finishing up some work.'

'I wanted to see about organising a day to explain everything and I was hoping to do it in here as Professor Dumbledore would be able to help explain. But there's a lot of people I want to hear what I have to say.'

'I can put an expansion charm on the room all you have to tell me is who you want here and I'll get the minister to organise it.'

'Well apart from Hermione and Ron, the staff, all of them, the Weasley's, the order of the phoenix, Andromeda, Aberforth, Mr. Ollivander, Lee Jordon, then some of the DA, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Ernie, Angelina, Katie, Dennis, Cho, Michael, Susan, Terry, Hannah, Padma and Parvati.'

'That is a lot of people Harry, are you sure you want all of them?'

'Yes, the DA helped while I was away, the order should hear why Professor Dumbledore asked them to trust me. Aberforth helped, all the staff stayed and did what they could and Mr. Ollivander should hear why he was taken and held captive for so long. Andromeda because we've gotten close and deserves to know for her husband and daughter.'

'Alright, I'll organise it which will probably be in a few days.'

'Thanks Professor, but would it be possible to show a memory while were all in here, it will explain a lot as well then I won't have to. But it will also show the proof about Snape.'

'I can work that out as well, do you have that memory?'

'Yes, after when I thought he died, I came here to speak with Professor Dumbledore, then left with Ron and Hermione. As they went down to be with the Weasley's, I came back for it. They know most Professor, but they don't know one last thing and that's what is in the memory.'

'Alright, I'll let you know Harry and Severus will probably join us as well. Now why don't you go get some sleep.'

'You should do the same Professor,' Harry gave her a smile then left the office and headed down to the fourth floor. As he came to the door to his room, he saw Draco Malfoy pacing in front of it and wondered what he was doing and what he might want. Harry felt the need to pulled his wand, but decided to just see what the blond man wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

As Harry got closer to his room, Malfoy turned and Harry felt it again, like he wanted to pull his wand.

'Um Potter, I've been waiting for you.'

'Yeah, figured, so what do you want Malfoy?'

'I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need to ask you something and I would rather ask where no one will overhear. So I was hoping to either speak in my room or yours.'

Harry stared at Malfoy for a minute, 'Fine, mine,' Harry waved his wand at the door and it opened. He stepped in and gestured for Malfoy to come in, 'So what did you want?'

'I want you to ask my aunt if she would talk to my mother. She really wants to see her and apologise.'

'Did she ask you to speak with me?'

'No, she has no idea I was even considering talking to you, which I have wanted to for the last few weeks.'

'Why has it taken you so long to ask then?'

'Look, can you speak to her or not Potter?'

'No, not until you tell me why it took you so long.'

Draco Malfoy scowled, 'Why is that so important to you?'

'It's not really, but you actually want something from me, so after all the shit you did over the years, I think I deserve to play this my way.'

'If I tell you then, will you speak with my aunt?'

'Maybe, maybe I might want you to do something for me, don't know what that would be though.'

'You are so frustrating, fine,' Malfoy turned his back, 'I've been nervous about asking you, I thought you might have laughed at me, alright.'

'Well I'm not laughing, just surprised. I never thought you'd be nervous about asking me something.'

'I'm not normally, but well it's you, isn't it, the blasted chosen one or whatever their calling you now.'

'I'll do it if you do something for me then, but I can't guarantee Andromeda will speak with her sister, that's up to her.'

Draco turned back, 'I know it has to be her decision, so what do you want from me then?'

'I want you to go speak with Dumbledore's portrait and apologise to him and I want to see you do it.'

'You want me to say sorry to a picture.'

'He has all his memories up to when he died and he also has all his feelings up to that point, it's the magic behind those portraits. So will you do it or back out?'

Draco sneered but saw Harry standing there calmly with his arms folded like he didn't have a care in the world and it made Draco feel insignificant.

'You don't seem all that concerned that I could be using this to try something, why?'

'I think if I can kill Riddle I can take care of you if I had to. But I saw you remember, you never wanted to do half of the stuff you did. I have no idea about everything you did, but killing Dumbledore wasn't one of them nor was cursing Katie Bell, which I hope you will apologise to her when you see her.'

'No, I never wanted to kill or hurt anyone, but fine, you have a deal, like you knew you would.'

Harry couldn't stop the smile coming to his face and he knew Draco could see it which made him sneer more.

'I'll work out a day with Professor McGonagall to go up to her office, once that's done, I'll speak with Andromeda about talking to your mother. But like I said, it has to be her decision.'

'Fine,' Draco moved towards the door which Harry was still standing next to, then without realising he was going to do it, he grabbed Harry, pinned him against the wall and kissed him. But what surprised Draco more was that Harry kissed him back. Within a few minutes they were both naked and in Harry's bed having sex with each other.

When they were both panting heavily as they sprawled across the bed, Harry looked over at Draco Malfoy.

'What just happened?'

'How should I know Potter, I don't even know why I snogged you. I've recently started seeing someone.'

'A male someone or a female someone?'

'Female, that's why I'm just as confused as you, we both date girls and just shagged each other.'

'Yeah, we did and we are. Even though I hate saying this mainly because it's you, it was really good.'

'Well, yes, it was. But I should go before Astoria wonders where I am.'

'Astoria Greengrass, she's older than you, isn't she?'

'Yes, so what if she is?'

'Nothing,' Harry shrugged.

Draco got up and found his clothes, quickly dressed. He looked back at Harry who was still sprawled across the bed, then he hurried from Harry's room and back to his room. He couldn't work out why he had shagged Potter when he was dating Astoria, Potter was dating the Weasley girl, and they hated each other. Draco went straight in to have a shower but ended up thinking about what had happened which started his body reacting again, so he turned off of hot and let it run cold for a minute before getting out.

Harry stayed lying on his bed and couldn't believe what had just happened on this bed and with who. He knew one thing, he could never tell anyone he shagged Draco Malfoy. Harry got up and went to shower but his thoughts kept drifting to what happened so he turned the hot water off and stood under the cold for a couple of minutes before drying and getting back into his bed. It took Harry a long time to fall asleep because his mind kept bringing forth images of a naked man.

A couple of days later, Harry got the memory vial from his cupboard then the other wand before he headed down to the dungeons.

'Um, are you sure you're up for this Professor?' Harry got a curt nod from Severus Snape, 'I know this might sound strange coming from me and to you, but do you need help?' Harry saw Snape hesitate, 'I know what it's like to accept help, but sometimes it's better if you do. After what I found out, I would like to help Professor,' Severus gave a small nod, so Harry tentatively put his arm around Snape and they headed up to Professor McGonagall's office. He saw the door opened and she gestured for them to come in. Harry looked around at everyone in the room, getting some surprised looks because he was helping Snape to his seat then Harry placed the vial on the desk.

'You look nervous Harry, it's not bad news what you're about to tell us, is it?' Neville asked.

'No, it's just an explanation about everything. So I suppose I should start with what a horcrux is as I know most of you wouldn't know about them or even heard the word before,' Harry saw all but four people shake their head, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape and Aberforth Dumbledore, apart from Hermione and Ron. Harry glanced up at Albus Dumbledore who gave him a nod.

'Okay, well Hermione, do you have them?'

'Right here,' Hermione pulled out the locket, cup and diadem and placed them on the desk.

'They just look like everyday items,' Bill said.

'They are, it's what you do to them that makes them the worst dark magic there is and why Riddle never died after he killed my parents. A horcrux is an object that you place a piece of your soul into so you cannot die, not matter what happens to your body, you will always live.'

'Oh dear merlin,' Molly Weasley said as she placed her hand over her mouth.

'He had one that night Harry, when he tried to kill you as a baby?' Arthur asked.

'He had either five or six at that time Mr. Weasley, if that was right, he made either his sixth or seventh that night. One we're not sure when it was made though.'

'Seven, you told us six Harry, what was the seventh?' Ron asked.

'Think about it Ron, I can speak parseltongue, the only non Slytherin to be able to do it. I saw you're father get attacked by Nagini while Voldemort was possessing her. I saw him torture Mr. Ollivander, I saw him kill people. I told Professor McGonagall he was on his way because I saw him thinking about Hogwarts and his horcrux he hid here.'

'You were the seventh,' Hermione said softly, 'Why didn't you tell us, all those months away, you never said anything?'

Harry looked at Snape before facing his friend again, 'I never knew Hermione, I found out when he called a stop in the fighting. That's why Professor Snape gave me his memories. I spoke with Professor Snape about showing his memory so everything could be explained, so let's get that out of the way and you'll hear all about it, just like I did,' Harry looked at Professor McGonagall who nodded and poured the memory into the pensieve, then waved her wand and the memories filled the room.

Every single person watched the young Lily Potter and Severus Snape and Harry knew everyone kept glancing at Snape and him but he just stared up at his mother as a girl. The memory played right through as Lily and Severus got older. They saw James and Sirius, then Snape begging Albus Dumbledore to keep Lily safe, to finally they saw how upset Snape was when Lily and James died.

Then everyone listened while Albus Dumbledore explained to Severus about what happened the night Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby and they all heard that Harry had to die and Voldemort had to be the one to do it. Then they saw Snape getting the sword, before they saw him conjure his doe patronus which Harry followed to a frozen lake. They all watched as Harry stripped off and jumped in then a few minutes later, Ron jumping in and pulling Harry and the sword out before the memory finished.

Harry went straight over to the pensieve and took the memory out, placing it back into the small flask and he never heard a sound.

'What did Dumbledore mean about you dying Harry?' Seamus asked.

Harry slowly turned around and unbuttoned his shirt to show everyone the new lightning shaped scar.

'I walked up to him and let him kill me, but got knocked out instead, so did he. But while I was unconscious I went somewhere, spoke to Dumbledore. He told me that I wasn't dead and I could go back. I asked if it was my choice, he said it was. I stood there trying to decide if I was going to come back or not.'

'You actually died Harry, you never mentioned that,' Minerva McGonagall said looking stunned.

'For a few minutes, Hagrid, how long was Riddle unconscious for?'

'About twenty minutes.'

'So yeah, I was dead for about twenty minutes.'

'What made you decide to come back?' Ginny asked as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Harry stared at Ginny for a minute, 'Two things, first it was the right thing to do, but even then I was still undecided.'

'What was the second?' Neville asked.

'All of you, I kept seeing your faces. When I first walked up to him, I never saw him, all I saw was Ginny, Hermione, Ron, all the Weasley's, all my friends, everyone. You gave me the strength and courage to stand there and he never got to see how scared I was.'

'He looked worried,' Hagrid said.

'Probably wondering if you had something planned,' Kingsley said.

'So you didn't know you would survive, you thought you were going to die?' Charlie asked.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I did, I had no idea I would survive, but I knew if I was gone, then there was only the snake and him left, he could finally die. Now I'm sorry about this Ron, Hermione, but I had to be sensible. After seeing that memory, I realised if I died and both of you died, no one else knew about the snake. So I told Neville the snake had to die in case, well…you know.'

'I think we understand that Harry and you were sensible, if we did die, someone had to know to kill the snake,' Hermione gave Harry a small smile.

'Did you mean to tell me Harry or was I just chance?' Neville asked.

'Both, I wanted someone I could trust and that wouldn't ask too many questions, only because there wasn't time. It was just lucky I came upon you first, then I saw Ginny, you were helping a girl that was hurt.'

'I knew you were there, I felt you were there, but I couldn't see you.'

'I was under my cloak, I didn't want anyone to try and stop me and that's why I never told Ron, Hermione or you what I was doing. I knew Hermione and Ron would have wanted to come with me, but he would have just killed you to get you out of the way and I just couldn't say goodbye to you, to any of you.'

Everyone in the office all stared at Harry and realise what he was willing to do to stop Voldemort, but also everyone wondered if they could have done the same thing. Die to save their world and save lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'So all these years you've actually been protecting Harry, but you made it look like you hated him Severus?' Kingsley asked and got a sharp nod from Severus.

'I look like my father Kingsley, professor Snape and my father hated each other, but I do have my mother's eyes,' Harry faced Snape, 'I might look like my father but I'm more like my mother from what Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus said. Can you tell me if you used my looks to help everyone believe you wanted me dead?' everyone saw Snape nod again, 'Okay, there's a bit more that I need to explain and when I do, I really need all of you to keep it to yourselves and never repeat it or we could have another Voldemort on our hands if they found out.'

Kingsley looked at everyone in the room, 'I think everyone here does not want to ever go through another war with someone like Voldemort,' Kingsley saw everyone nod in agreement, 'So what you have to say will be kept within this room and the order of the phoenix and Dumbledore's army.'

'Before you start Harry, I think we could all do with a cup of tea, so take a break,' Minerva gave Harry a smile then called a house elf.

Harry went over to Andromeda and she instantly handed Harry the baby. He stood there staring down at the baby as he picked up his little hand.

'He seems to be a lot bigger every time I see him.'

'He's growing fast Harry, but he could do with a change, do you want to or would you like me to?'

'I'll do it,' Harry took the bag from Andromeda and made a space on the desk, 'I hope he doesn't hit me again.'

'Hit you Harry, what do…?' Neville started too asked, as he watched Harry take the baby's nappy off, then saw what he meant which made everyone laugh.

'Teddy, why do you wait for me to do this,' Harry quickly pulled his wand and cleaned himself up to lots of laughter behind him before he finished changing the baby as a couple of house elves arrived with trays of teapots, tea cups and biscuits.

'I never thought I'd see you changing a baby Harry, fighting dark wizards, yeah, babies, no,' Seamus chuckled.

'We all will one day Seamus, even you, I just happened to be doing it before Ginny and I have kids.'

'Come again Harry,' Bill said looking between Harry and his sister.

'You had to say something, didn't you Harry.'

'You boys can relax, I'm not shagging your sister yet.'

'Not for a while Harry, I don't care if you did kill Voldemort,' Charlie said.

'Oh here they go, see that's why I said to keep your trap shut Harry. Now this lot will never give us any privacy.'

'We can get around that Gin, remember what I own.'

'Oi, no fair using you're cloak or map.'

'Ron, don't tell Professor McGonagall about that,' George said.

'Oh you mean the map you're father invented Harry?' Minerva grinned.

'You can't get anything over you, can we Professor,' Harry chuckled as he placed Teddy on his shoulder.

'I remember Mr. Filch confiscating that map off James, but how did you come to have it?'

Harry grinned as he looked at George, 'Sorry George.'

'I always knew you and Fred had a way to put dung bombs around this school. Since I'm allowing Harry to keep it as it was his father's, would you mind if I see it while we're having our tea?'

'Sure,' Harry pulled out his pouch then found the map, 'Hermione could you?'

'Okay,' Hermione took the map, placed it on the desk and tapped it with her wand, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' she moved back to show her professor.

'Every person shows up. I can see all of our names in this office.'

'Even if I'm under my cloak it shows up, the ghosts too, but there's something that doesn't show up,' Harry gave all his friends a smile and saw Neville shake his head.

'Are you having fun with Professor McGonagall, Harry?' Neville asked.

'I just want to see if she notices,' Harry could see Professor McGonagall and Kingsley studying the map and knew they wouldn't get it, 'I'll give you a hint, the DA used it a lot.'

'The room of requirement, it stops at the wall, even the tunnel isn't there, but the other seven are. Is this why you're father invented this Harry?'

'It was so dad, Sirius and Pettigrew could go through the tunnel to be with Remus, in their animagus forms though.'

'I knew Sirius was a dog,' she heard everyone chuckle, 'Sorry, that didn't sound right,' Minerva said as their chuckles turned into laughter, 'He could turn into a dog, what did you're father and Peter turn into?'

'My rat Scabbers was Pettigrew,' Ron said and noticed Percy looked surprised, 'That's why he picked a wizard family, so he could hear if Voldemort might come back.'

Harry pulled his wand and sent Prongs running around the room, 'Dad was a stag, mum's patronus was a doe to be the mate of dad's, but also why Professor Snape's patronus was a doe, for mum.'

'Considering what you told us before Harry, you seem okay,' Neville said.

'Well, at first I was shocked, then angry, but after he died, I was just relieved he was gone and I did survive. But there is another memory I need to show everyone that goes with the next explanation, my memory of what happened when I first stepped into the forest,' Harry grabbed a cup of tea and took a big drink.

'Let me take Teddy Harry,' Andromeda said.

'Would you mind if I hold him Andromeda?' Ginny asked.

'Of course not Ginny.'

Harry grinned, then placed the baby into her arms, 'Looks good Gin,' Ginny furrowed her brow before smiling down at the baby in her arms.

'Don't think about it,' Charlie said, but Harry noticed all the Weasley boys was staring at him.

'You had to have so many brother's didn't you Gin. Anyway, first, Mr. Ollivander, about when Voldemort questioned you about my wand and his wand and what could be done about it.'

'He tortured me Harry, I had no choice,' said the frail old man.

'I know sir, it's fine. But he asked you about another wand, didn't he?'

'Yes, a legend, I told him what I knew, but it had been lost for so long, I told him about the rumours I heard, that's all.'

'Not lost Mr. Ollivander,' Harry pulled another wand from his sleeve and showed the old wand maker, 'He found it, luckily by the time he did, it belonged to me.'

'That's Albus's wand,' Minerva said then glanced up at the portrait.

'It was my wand Minerva, it's Harry's wand now.'

'Why did Voldemort want that wand Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'Because it's the legendary elder wand,' Harry heard gasps from everyone in the room, 'Dumbledore won the wand from Grindelwald, but why the wand allowed him to win it was because Grindelwald stole the wand from Gregorovitch the wand maker who made Viktor Krum's wand. Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore that night on the astronomy tower. Voldemort thought since Professor Snape was the one that killed Dumbledore he had the power of the wand. But professor Snape never had the wand. Then when Hermione, Ron and I were captured and taken to Malfoy manor, a lot happened, but there was a fight, I disarmed Draco,' Harry pulled out another wand, 'This is Draco Malfoy's wand, but neither of us touch the elder wand. When I killed Riddle, the wand came back to me and why the two wands connected. I used this wand which I won, he used a wand which belonged to me.'

'Blimey Harry, that's is supposed to be the most powerful wand in the world,' Seamus said.

'Which is why I'm not keeping it, I'm going to hide it where no one will ever find it. I considered destroying it, but I couldn't do that to Dumbledore's wand and I don't want to keep it as it's too dangerous. If one dark witch or wizard found out that I own it and where it is, we'd be back where we started. But it's more than just me in danger, all the people that I'm closest to would be in danger.'

'Yes, they would,' Minerva said staring at the wand.

'But now this memory, then I'll explain the last bit,' Harry put the elder wand back up his sleeve, then pulled his phoenix feather wand.

'How did you repair that Harry, I saw it, it was almost completely destroyed?' Mr. Ollivander asked.

'I used the elder wand to repair it and once I realised my wand was fixed, that's when I decided I wasn't going to keep the elder wand. I like my wand and now Riddle is dead, I don't need to worry about his wand anymore, because technically I own that wand as well.'

'That's at the department of mysteries, their doing tests to find out if they can see who that wand killed.'

'Well when that wand and mine connected, it showed me Cedric, my parents, a man and a woman, that was all before I broke the connection.'

'The reverse spell affect,' Kingsley said.

'Yeah, Dumbledore explained that to me after I came back with Cedric. Anyway,' Harry put his wand to his temple and pulled away a long silver memory and placed it in the pensieve before he looked at Professor McGonagall who nodded.

The memory started with Harry talking to Neville about killing the snake, then Harry stared at Ginny helping a girl, everyone could see the pain on Harry's face as he walked off. When he stepped into the forbidden forest, he pulled out the snitch, spoke the words and the stone appeared inside the snitch. They saw Harry turn the stone over, then everyone in the room gasped as they saw Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing with Harry. They all looked at Harry in the room then back at the memory, they also glanced at Snape who was staring up at Lily Potter. They watched as they walked off, past dementors, following two death eaters until Harry looked at his companions again before he dropped the stone, then stepped out to face Voldemort.

Harry had debated whether he should show the next bit, but he thought since he was sharing everything else, he would share this.

Everyone watched as Voldemort stared at Harry before sending the killing curse at him. Then they all saw Harry lying naked on the ground.

'Sorry, forgot about that,' Harry shrugged.

Everyone kept watching then saw Harry see the thing under the seat before he found clothes. Then they saw and heard Albus Dumbledore walked up to him. Everyone kept watching as Harry and Dumbledore spoke about everything including the deathly hallows before the memory finished. Harry put the memory back into his head before he faced everyone and saw Ginny, Molly, Andromeda, Hermione, Luna, Cho, Angelina, Katie, the Patil twins, Susan, Hannah and Minerva McGonagall all with tears falling down their faces and all the blokes either had tears in their eyes or looked like they were trying not to, including Kingsley. Snape stared at Harry which showed surprised and if Harry could ever get the truth out of Snape, he was sure he saw acceptance but right at the time he had been lying naked, Harry thought he something else on Snape's face, but wasn't sure what.

Harry pulled out the cloak, 'The deathly hallows is the wand, the stone that I used is the resurrection stone and this cloak, my father's cloak is the cloak of invisibility. The story of the three brothers is real, the wand was given to the eldest Peverell brother, the stone to the middle Peverell brother and an ancestor to Riddle. That's where he found the stone, it was in a ring that belonged to his grandfather. The youngest brother, Ignotus Peverell, my ancestor, got the cloak. Dumbledore believed those three wizards were just gifted, that these items were never given by death.'

'So you're the master of death Harry,' Charlie said softly.

Harry looked at Charlie in surprise, 'Yeah, but how did you know that, Charlie?'

'People talk about finding those three items all the time in Romania, about uniting them and becoming the master of death and you own all three.'

'Okay, now I understand a few things Harry, why you were able to shield Molly from the killing curse and why you can feel dark magic. One the horcrux inside you was destroyed, so you're blocked magic finally emerged, but you also happen to be the owner of the deathly hallows. Those two things combined are why you've probably got more power than anyone in this room, myself included.' Kingsley said and saw everyone looked either stunned or shocked at that piece of news. But every single person all stared at Harry who just shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'Yeah, that's what I put it down to Kingsley.'

'What do you mean Harry shielded Molly from the killing curse, no shield can stop that curse?' Arthur asked.

'I saw Harry, well he was under the cloak still, but I saw him produce the shield charm around Molly after she killed Bellatrix, then Voldemort sent the killing curse at her.'

'Now Riddle was weak, but that and because of these items and my full power emerging, it was enough to shield Mrs. Weasley. Even though the horcrux was gone, I could still feel how angry he was when Bellatrix fell. I tried to move closer to Mrs. Weasley, but I knew I wouldn't reach her in time, so I shielded her and hoped it worked.'

'Blimey,' Ron stared at Harry, then he got up and hugged Harry before Charlie, Bill, Percy, George and Arthur. Ginny stared at Harry before handing the baby back to Andromeda as her mother hugged Harry, then Ginny wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight to her.

'You saved mum's life.'

'I couldn't let anything happen to her Ginny, you're mum's been like a mother to me for years. But I would have done it for anyone.'

Ginny stared into Harry's eyes before kissing him passionately to all the Weasley boys huffing and turning away.

'I saw some tongue there Harry,' Seamus chuckled.

'She never kissed me like that,' Dean said.

'What?' Bill, Charlie and Percy said together.

'Well, yeah, we were dating before she dumped me for the chosen one,' Dean grinned.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, 'Not the chosen one dean, Harry, the cute boy I've liked for years, but he never noticed me until I won the Quidditch cup for him.'

'That's not when I noticed you Gin, you were still with Dean, so I didn't say anything even if I felt like ripping Dean apart for kissing you,' Harry smirked at Dean, then shrugged, 'But I kept having this dream of Ron finding us snogging and punching the crap out of me for snogging his sister.

'Alright, enough with the romance here,' Arthur said, 'Harry, you saved Ginny, then me, then Ron, then Molly, I think our family owes you more than we realise.'

'No you don't Mr. Weasley, you took me in, looked after me, Mrs. Weasley mended my clothes, put more food on my plate than I'd ever eaten before.'

Ginny kissed Harry again, 'The way they look Molly, you won't have long to wait for grandkids,' Andromeda smiled.

'Alright, we'll stop, well until we're alone,' Harry grinned, 'So, does anyone want to know anything about what I explained.'

'Now I know why you were so insistent with getting into the castle Harry. I thought you were just being stubborn. Now even though my brother and I never got on, I know he trusted you and told you things he never told anyone. But there is one thing I'm wondering if you knew about my brother. Of course Minerva would know, but this is about his personal life Harry, do you know what I'm talking about?' Aberforth gave Harry a smile so much like his brother used to.

Harry chuckled, 'What, you mean that he was gay,' Harry heard everyone gasped then stare up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore but no one looked upset or disgusted, they all just smiled up at him.

'He always liked to shock people,' Molly smiled up at his portrait and Dumbledore gave her a little bow.

'I want to ask something Harry, when are you going to join the aurors Harry?' Kingsley asked.

Harry laughed, 'Give me a break Kingsley, I haven't stopped in years, I'd like some rest. We have to work out a few things before that even gets considered.'

'One thing Harry,' Hestia smiled at Harry, 'I would love to tell those relatives of yours what you did.'

'They would think we're lying about Harry,' Dedilus said in his high pitched excited voice.

'If you said anything good about me they wouldn't believe you, I'm a freak and a waste of space to them and can't do anything right.'

'To your aunt and uncle, but Dudley came around. He would sit and ask us questions about you. We even had a wireless with us so they got to hear Potter-watch. You're aunt used to pull this face when that was on.'

'Like she'd been sucking on a lemon,' Harry said then laughed as Hestia and Dedilus nodded, 'I often got that look, what about fat Vernon, pulling his hair out.'

Hestia laughed again, 'Yes, the more impressive the stories of you, the more hair he lost. But when I happened to mention that you were really well off thanks to your parents and godfather, well I felt like hexing them.'

Harry shrugged, 'They can go to hell where they belong, they won't get anything out of me, not after what they did.'

'What do you mean what they did?' Minerva asked.

Ron could see Harry didn't want to answer, 'They used to starve Harry a lot, locked him up all the time, the uncle even hit Harry, they also treated him like a house elf, made him clean everything, cook, do the gardening, all of it. Remember when we flew the car here Professor?'

'Of course I remember.'

'Well Ron, Fred and I went to get Harry because no one had heard from him and we were all getting worried. We found bars on his bedroom window, he'd been locked in that room for a weeks. So we used the car and pulled the bars off, but Harry still couldn't get his trunk as it was locked up downstairs. Fred used an old muggle trick to pick the lock on the bedroom door.'

'They had this small flap in the bottom of the door to push food through. But Harry said he hadn't eaten in four days at that point.' Ron said as he stared at his mate.

'Fred and I went downstairs to the cupboard under the stairs, picked that lock, got Harry's trunk,' George looked at Harry, 'But we found out something when we looked in there.'

'Yeah,' Harry shrugged.

'What did you find out George because I already feel like cursing some muggles?' Neville asked.

'That Harry used to sleep in that cupboard, it looked like it used to be his room.'

'It was, until I got my first letter from Hogwarts, then my uncle gave me the room upstairs. I think he was scared of Hagrid.' Harry gave his big friend a smile.

'You never told us that Harry,' Hermione said.

Harry shrugged again, 'I figured that was normal, when I went to the Burrow the first time, worked out it wasn't, I just decided to keep it to myself.'

'You mentioned the uncle hit Harry,' Madame Pomfrey said then looked at Ron, 'When I first started treating him for his Quidditch injuries, I found a few old scars.'

Harry turned to the matron, 'Yeah, well he used to love to take to me with whatever he could pick up, unless he just threw me around like a rag doll. That's the long scar on my leg, he threw me against the wall and my leg broke, had a lot of trips to muggle hospital over the years.'

'Why didn't you tell Albus about that Harry?' Minerva asked

'Nothing could be done Professor, first they were muggles, then my mother's protection, so I had to stay there. It stopped when I told them Sirius was my godfather and he was an escaped murderer. That was funny actually, my uncle went white and ran away from me. From then on they acted like I wasn't there. I know I can't do anything to them because their muggles, but one day I might go see them and tell them how rich I am, I'd love to see fat Vernon's face.'

'He'd want you to pay the damage done to the house. When we took them back we instantly saw the death eaters had been there. Blasted everything in there, every eluctrial, I think it's called, they were all in pieces.'

'Electrical,' Hermione said.

'I just realised something else about what you said before, what makes me believe you and Voldemort were always bound to be connected in some way,' Kingsley stared at Harry.

'What?'

'You said you got the cloak from the youngest brother, Voldemort got the stone from the middle brother. So you two are distantly related, but it's more. From the story, the two oldest brothers used those items for gain and from the way it's written, those two weren't very nice men. The youngest brother was nice, he just wanted to be safe and live his life. So you see, the middle brother, a man willing to do anything to have his love back, the youngest just wanted a normal life. Voldemort was willing to do anything so he could live forever, you only wanted a normal life. It's like you two were always meant to go up against each other, two brothers, good versus evil until one overcame the other.'

'Well I figured out we're related, but yeah, you make sense Kingsley.'

'I never worked out you were related Harry, when did you?' Hermione asked looking put out.

'After Ron came back, you two spent a lot of time together, I spent my time thinking. I was going over everything Mr. Lovegood told us, then Dumbledore said Marvolo Gaunt, Riddle's grandfather had the ring, that had the stone in it. Marvolo, in the memory I saw, told this ministry official the ring had been passed down for generations, from the Peverell's, who happen to be a descendant of Slytherin's. Maybe that's why the sorting hat was going to put me in Slytherin until I told it not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin.'

'I wanted to explain about your ancestor Harry, but I figured you had enough on your mind at the time,' Albus gave Harry a kindly smile.

'Well I did, but I think Kingsley's right, we were always destined to go up against each other, long before the prophecy was made.'

'The prophecy was broken Harry,' Neville said.

'Yeah, but the prophecy was told to Professor Dumbledore, he showed me his memory of the whole thing,' Harry looked up at the portrait, 'Now it's over, should I mention it Dumbledore, he's different today and not in any danger?'

'I believe he could handle the news now Harry, you understand of course that back then he would have been too frightened and might have thought he could have been Tom Riddle's next target. But now, he is a completely different man to that timid boy, so yes, I believe he deserves to know the truth.'

Everyone in the room watched Harry and Albus Dumbledore and knew whatever they were talking about and who they were talking about was going to surprise the lot of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'I hate it when you do that Harry, talk in riddles so we have no idea what you mean,' Hermione said huffily.

'Sorry, got that from Dumbledore. But it's about the prophecy and who it meant. So I'll tell you that first, then I'll explain,' Harry took a deep breathe, "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" Harry could tell Hermione would be the first to ask.

'How does it mean you, it just said a boy born at the end of July to parents that had thrice defied him.'

'It could have meant two boys, either one could have been for want of a better word, the chosen one,' Harry gazed over at Neville, 'Two boys born at the end of July to parents in the order of the phoenix, both lots of parents defied Voldemort three times, me, a half blood, the other a pure blood.'

'You're talking about me, aren't you Harry?' Neville said in a shaky voice.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, it could have been you Neville.'

'Then why did he go after you and not Neville as a baby?' Kingsley asked.

'He was a half-blood, he figured the half-blood baby would be the most danger to him. He might have believed pure bloods were the only wizards that mattered, but he knew he was powerful and only a half-blood. Most people know that Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard around, he's a half-blood, Professor Snape is a powerful wizard and also a half-blood, same with Professor McGonagall.'

'Blimey Neville, you could have had Harry's life,' Seamus said.

'Oh shit,' Neville said staring at Harry, 'Are you really serious Harry, it came down to his choice of a half-blood over a pure-blood?'

'Yeah, it did Neville. So when he chose me, he marked me as his equal,' Harry put his hand to his scar, 'From that moment, I was the chosen one. But again, I think it was always destined to be me like what Kingsley said. The two brothers from the story, we're opposite, good versus evil and related.'

'I believe you are right Harry, even if Neville might have been the one he chose, it was always going to be you because you and Voldemort were joined through you're blood from being descendants of the two brothers. Of course he never knew anything about the story of the three brothers or that those three items go together. Good versus evil, you were the descendant of the good brother, he was the descendant of the evil brother.' Albus said.

'Yeah, when I worked out we were related I went over the story again, Hermione was with Ron, so I grabbed her book, well you're book,' Harry smiled up at the portrait, 'I kept going over it, something kept me at it. Then I remembered the ring, how you found it in the Gaunt house, everything just clicked into place after that. But we've been here for hours, I think we should go have a swim, what do you say Gin?'

'I'm in.'

'Before you go Mr. Potter, do you think I could see the wand for a minute, but you have my word no one will know?' Mr. Ollivander asked.

'I think you earned it Mr. Ollivander,' Harry pulled the elder wand from his sleeve and handed it to the old wand maker, then everyone watched as he studied the wand.

'The wood is from the elder tree, fifteen inches long, core, the hair from the tail of a thestral. A tricky substance to master, that can only be handled by a witch or wizard who is capable of accepting death. I myself have never used thestral hair for that reason. The unusual shape represents the berries on the elder tree, made around the thirteenth century,' Mr. Ollivander looked up at Harry, 'This is the legendary elder wand Mr. Potter, it is powerful for the owner and very dangerous as well,' he handed the wand back to Harry.

'I still wasn't absolutely positive it was real even if I knew the cloak was. Then I saw you're memory of you calling your parents, Sirius and Remus, now Mr. Ollivander explaining about the wand,' Hermione gazed up at Harry.

'I get why it's hard to believe Hermione, it's such an unbelievable story,' Harry slipped the elder wand back into his sleeve before he turned to the portrait, 'You left me the stone because you knew I would need help that night?'

'Yes, I believed once you realised you had to die, knowing that would have been very hard on you. You are a fighter Harry, you are not one to stand back and watch. This time you had no choice, it went against you're nature, you had to stand and not fight, allow yourself to be struck down.'

'Yeah, normally I wouldn't do that. But one more thing, nothing was said in the memory. Did you know I would survive, I know what you told me after I was killed, well sort of.'

'I believed there was a good chance you would survive, but I was not positive. That is the only reason I never told Severus, I did not want to give you false hope.'

'I get that Professor, but now who's going for a swim?' Harry saw all his friends along with the Weasley boys all nod, 'You're brothers are going to be difficult, aren't they Gin?'

'Why do you think I told you not to say anything Potter.'

'I get that, but they won't stop us,' Harry chuckled, then put his wand to the map, 'Mischief managed,' then placed it back in his pouch then his wand in his back pocket before going over to Andromeda, 'I'll see you in a day or two,' Harry kissed her cheek then Teddy's forehead as he stared up at Harry, 'Oh shit, he's like his mother.'

'He changed his hair to look like yours Harry, that's the first time he's done that. I wasn't positive he could change.'

'Well Teddy, your hair looks just as messy as mine,' Harry brushed down the black hair that was sticking up, 'I could never get mine to lie flat either, I love you Teddy,' Harry kissed him again, then took Ginny's hand, 'Let's go cool off.'

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Dennis, Cho, Ernie, Michael, Terry, Susan, Hannah, Padma, Parvati, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Lee, Angelina and Katie all left the headmistress office.

'I really thought Harry would have been having a hard time over hearing about Tom Riddle's soul and that he had to die, but once again, Harry has surprised me,' Albus said.

'I don't think I would be handling that news as well as Harry has. But the courage he would have needed to do that, it's unbelievable. Shows how strong a man he really is Albus,' Kingsley said then looked up at his portrait, 'What we heard about how those muggles treated him. Do you think that contributed to the way Harry has been able to handle everything over the last seven years?'

'Yes, even if I wished he would have told me what was happening in that house. The way he was mistreated allowed Harry to survive everything Tom put him through.'

'That first time Ron, Fred and George brought him home, I knew he looked thin and Ron said they were starving him, but I never realised the extent. Something should be done so those people can be punished for doing that to a child,' Molly said angrily.

'It's very hard to prosecute muggles Molly, but at least Harry never has to see them again and he is an adult wizard now. Back then he was underage and not allowed to use magic. But about that Albus, the owner of the deathly hallows and Harry felt a surge of power after the horcrux was destroy. I believe he is truly powerful, you know more about these things, what is your opinion?' Kingsley asked.

'I believe you are right Kingsley, if you were to test Harry, I think even you would be amazed at what he might be able to do. I noticed he never spoke the spell to remove that memory, now I know most people need to speak that spell.'

'I need to, but I know you never did Albus,' Minerva said, 'I would like to see what Harry could do myself.'

'I might work out a time to see what he can do, maybe in the next week or so. Well at least I know what I can and can't put in the official release. I should get to work on that. Oh just so you all know since Harry mentioned Albus, I'm gay by the way,' Kingsley smiled at the people around the office.

'Well you know you have our support Kingsley, George told us Fred was gay, but he was worried about telling us. I explained to George that my brother Fabian was gay.'

'I think it's more acceptable today Kingsley, but as you are minister, I'm not sure how many would like that, even if it shouldn't matter. Albus never told anyone for one reason. He believed that the governors would not have allowed him to teach.'

'No, back then they wouldn't have Minerva, well I better get back to work. Severus, I will be explaining your role in all this as well so everyone realises how far you were willing to go for the light side,' Kingsley got a nod of Severus, 'I'll see you all later,' Kingsley left the office, then one by one everyone else left the office.

Molly and Arthur went down on the grounds and watched their children and their friends in the black lake. Even though they will always miss Fred, they realised how lucky they truly are. They could have lost a lot more of their family and if it wasn't for Harry's bravery, all of them could have either died, or be living under Voldemort.

While Harry and everyone was playing and swimming in the black lake, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy watching them, so while no one was looking Harry mouthed the words tonight, Malfoy nodded before walking away. After hours of fun, everyone dried off and headed into the great hall to have dinner. Harry quickly spoke to Professor McGonagall.

'I was hoping that tomorrow Draco Malfoy and I could speak with professor Dumbledore. I've made a deal with the ferret and he's agreed.'

'Tell me why and I will decide if I'm going to let you Harry,' Minerva smirked.

Harry chuckled, 'He asked me to speak with Andromeda about his mother, she wants to talk to her sister. I said I would but it's not my decision, that's up to Andromeda if she will or not, but I told Draco he has to apologise to Professor Dumbledore first.'

'Alright, I will agree to that, but it's a miracle he agreed.'

Harry laughed again, 'He could see I was serious Professor. But about that as well, when the school re-opens, are we going to be allowed to come back to do our N.E.W.T.s?'

'We've been working on that, there are going to be a lot more students than normal if the students like you are allowed back. So at the moment, we don't think so, but we are organising for you all to study at the ministry. There are going to be aurors to help with defence against the dark arts, some obliviators who will help with charms. Kingsley is still working on all the details. I know I would have loved to have all of you back for your final year, but with the sixth years going into seventh and two lots of first years, the muggleborns that weren't allowed to come last year, it would be too much on the staff.'

'I get that and that's why I wanted to ask you about it. That occurred to me as well, well as long as we can get our N.E.W.T.s because I need them to become an auror and I think Hermione would cry if she couldn't get hers.'

'Yes, I think you're right, but I'm sure it will be hard on you, Ginny will be here, you won't be, for the full year.'

'Yeah, but I'll have to get used to seeing her on Hogsmeade weekends and the holidays of course. Now one last thing before I go eat and I hope you don't mind. I knew everything had to be either fixed or replaced. So I sent away for twenty eight new brooms to donate to the school. I had the four house names printed on them as well. They arrived this morning and are in my room.'

'Even if I wished you wouldn't have spent so much Harry, we did need them. But I know you, you are going to get everyone up for a game of Quidditch before you have to leave here, aren't you?'

Harry laughed again, 'You do know me Professor, yes if that's alright with you. Have a few last games in the place I loved and doing something I enjoyed doing. So I thought of getting a game up tomorrow.'

'Of course it is, I'll enjoy watching all of you play. Now why don't you go eat?'

'Thanks,' Harry smiled then went to join Ginny and his friends.

Minerva watched Harry and his friends and realised how much she was going to miss that group of students, more so than any other student that had gone here. They were special and at least people will realise how special those students were. They will go down in history, all thanks to Harry Potter's da.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

After Harry and Ginny had a passionate goodnight snog, Harry watched as she stepped into her room before stepping into his room, but he left his door ajar. He couldn't understand why he was allowing this to happen again when he was with Ginny, but he just couldn't help himself. Harry was standing in the middle of the room thinking about Draco Malfoy when he was turned roughly around and started to get kissed hungrily.

Harry and Draco never stopped kissing or touching as they moved towards the bedroom. Their lips only leaving the other while they undressed, then they joined again with tongues dancing with the other and hands touching everywhere. The two young men kissed, stroked, touched, licked and had sex with each other over the next couple of hours and until both were panting heavily with exhaustion.

Draco turned his head to stare at Harry, 'I still don't get why we're doing this Potter.'

'Neither do I, maybe because all our lives has been shit and that's why we're doing it. But I've decided to stop thinking about it.'

'You could be right, but I've started to develop feelings for Astoria, so why am I doing this and with you?'

'I'm dating Ginny and I'm shagging you. Anyway, we're going to see professor Dumbledore in the morning, you're not going to back out are you?'

Draco sneered, 'No, I said I would do it and I want my mother to have a chance to speak with her sister even if she only gets a chance to apologise. That's all she's expecting to be able to say, but she hopes there's more.'

'Fine, but it's still not up to me, but you have my word I'll talk to Andromeda about it. But since we are here and we've just shagged each other, I want to ask you something this time?'

'Okay, now I have to think of something I might want you to do.'

Harry laughed, 'Fine, but it's about why you never told them it was me?'

'I knew you were going to ask me that, well sooner or later you would. I hate admitting this because you're the blasted chosen one, Harry Potter, but I thought if you had a chance to get out of there, you just might be able to finish him off and I can finally have a proper life. I hate the fact that I thought of you like that, I still do, but if I was going to survive, I had to shove my pride and basically put my faith in you.'

'Well I did finish him off and I was destined to, well one of us destined to finish the other one. So you backed the right person Malfoy. So since you answered, does that mean you don't want anything from me?'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Maybe another shag, blimey Potter, why do we want to shag each other when we both have good looking women waiting for us and we don't like each other?'

'Don't ask me Malfoy, maybe we're bi, did you ever think of that?'

'Actually I did, but it's the part of you and me shagging, not that I happen to be shagging a bloke.'

'Look Malfoy, you're going to get wrinkles if you keep stressing over this. I've learned that you either live with things that are out of your hands or you kill yourself, I want to live and if that means shagging you then I've accepted it, you need to do the same,' Harry stood up and pulled his jeans on.

'I hate the fact you're bloody right Potter, fine, I'll just accept what I can't change,' Malfoy stood up and pulled his clothes on, 'Can I ask you something though?'

Harry noticed Draco's voice had soften, 'You can ask, not sure if I'll answer you though.'

'The new scar, did he do that?'

'Yeah, hit me with the blasted killing curse again and before you ask, I can't explain why I survived.'

'Fine, I won't ask that, but I'll ask this as you're the only person to survive that curse. Did it hurt because normally you just die?'

'Yeah, it hurt, a lot, kept bleeding too. Madame Pomfrey gave me some potions for it. But I really don't want anyone to know Malfoy.'

Draco shrugged, 'I won't tell anyone that precious Potter got another scar, you're famous enough now,' he laughed.

'You're a prat, you know that Malfoy.'

'So you say, I think I'm wise, smart and better looking than you. But I'm going to bed, you wore me out.'

Harry laughed, 'You did the same to me, so I'll see you after breakfast to go up to McGonagall's office.'

'Alright, I said I'll do it and I will,' Draco shook his head, but ended up giving Harry a smile before leaving.

The following morning, Harry, Ginny and their friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Weasley's.

'I have to go speak with Dumbledore and just so you don't get shocked, Malfoy is coming with me, I made a deal with him, he agreed. When I get back I'll tell all of you about a surprise I planned. Make sure I can find all of you.'

'You've spoken to Malfoy?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, I'll explain later though,' Harry kissed Ginny then met Malfoy at the door and they headed up to the headmistress office. Harry knew Professor McGonagall wasn't there, so he opened the door and stepped in.

'You didn't knock Potter.'

'I asked Professor McGonagall about us coming here, so it's fine, now get in here,' Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm and pulled him inside the office.

'No need to get rough Potter,' Draco pulled his arm out of Harry's but saw Harry raise his eyebrows, 'Not what I meant.'

Harry laughed the turned to face the portrait, 'Hello Professor.'

'Harry, Draco, I must say I'd never thought I'd see you two standing together without wands pointed at the other.'

Harry and Draco laughed, 'I sometimes want to Professor, but Draco has something he wants to say to you.'

'Yes Draco, what is it?'

Draco sneered at Harry again before looking up, 'I want to apologise for what happened that night, for what I said and for what I did.'

'Thank you for that apology Draco. But I was right, you were not a killer and I knew you did not want to kill me.'

'No, I didn't, I was scared.'

'Yes, I know you were, but I'm surprised you admitted that in front of Harry.'

'Well,' Draco glanced at Harry before looking back at the portrait, 'we've come to a sort of understanding.'

'Sometimes those understandings between enemies turn out to make the best of friends, once both parties put their pride away and their past. I always knew if you two weren't in opposite houses, that are known to be enemies, you could have been friends.'

'I wouldn't go that far Dumbledore,' Harry said then looked at Draco, 'Maybe not friends, but not enemies.'

'I agree with Potter, we're not enemies anymore, but I don't think we could be friends.'

'Well I have trusted Harry for years, but I will say this, don't dismiss it outright. Give yourselves time now that everyone has time.'

'We can do that, anyway, I've got a surprise to explain, I'm sure I'll talk to again Dumbledore.'

'I hope so Harry, I would miss talking to such a wise and caring young man. Draco, I'm sure you will do well now you are no longer under your father's influence, don't waste this chance you have been given.'

'I won't Professor and again, I'm sorry,' Draco gave him a small smile before turning to face Harry, 'No snide remarks Potter, but you get to keep your end of the bargain now.'

'I will, don't worry, I'm planning on seeing Andromeda tomorrow,' Harry opened the door and the two young men headed down the stairs and down into the school. Draco went over to the Slytherin table and Harry went to the Gryffindor table.

'So what's this surprise you've got planned?' Ginny asked as she slipped her arms around Harry and kissed him, but pushed her tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting him.

'You know I love you doing that, but it's not part of the surprise.'

'Cut it out and just tell us Harry, we stayed here so you could explain,' Hermione huffed.

'Don't get your wand in a knot Hermione,' Harry chuckled, 'I ordered and paid for twenty eight new brooms, I wanted to donate them to Hogwarts. So I figured with so many of us here, we could get a game going and we won't be able to do it in a proper Quidditch pitch once we leave.'

'We could play when we all come back Harry,' Ginny said.

'Um no, we can't, McGonagall is still working everything out. But there is going to be too many students, so we, Hermione, Ron, me, Neville, our age can't. But there setting up a place in the ministry where we can do our N.E.W.T.s, with aurors teaching us defence, an obliviator doing charms, their still working out all the details.'

'You mean I'll be here without all of you, I don't think I'll come back then,' Ginny hugged Harry tighter.

'Gin, I know it'll be hard, but you have to finish your education and we can see each other on Hogsmeade weekends and holidays.'

'I know I have to, it's the only way scouts can see me,' Ginny sighed.

Harry heard what Ginny said but couldn't work out why, he told her if they ended up together if the war was ever finished he wanted a family straight away. Ginny had agreed at the time, but it seems to Harry that she must have changed her mind, so he knew that a very intense talk would be taking place very soon and he wasn't sure what the outcome will be once he spoke to Ginny. He knew it was selfish on his part, but it's one thing he has always wanted, a family. He could understand how Ginny wouldn't get that, having a big family of her own, that's what Harry wanted.

'The main thing with this though is we were apart for so long Harry and all my friends are your age, I won't have anyone my age that I'm close to.'

'I know Gin, but you can put all your free time into studying, finish off with the best marks you can get.'

'I will but since you aren't going to be here maybe McGonagall will make me captain, if so I'm going to train the team hard so we can win the cup and make the scouts take notice of me.'

Hearing the way Ginny sounded, he knew he might be in for a fight to get her to agree to kids right after she finished Hogwarts but she knew how he felt, for now he knew they had time.

'Why don't we get everyone to play Quidditch?'

'Well I know Charlie, Bill and George will play,' Ron grinned.

'Dean and Seamus will, Angelina is here visiting George, so she would, but we'd need another player to make it five a team,' Harry said then looked around, 'I have an idea for a tenth player if you're willing Ron?'

'Who, because I can't see anyone else that can play.'

'Malfoy, he's been okay Ron, I know that's hard to believe but he has and he did lie to his father and Bellatrix. So how about it, we need a tenth?'

'Fine, but you ask him, if I do I'll probably hex him, but he can't play seeker, Charlie was seeker.'

'That's fine, we have to work out the others anyway, so give me a minute and I'll ask him,' Harry kissed Ginny again then walked over to the other table to talk a Slytherin into playing Quidditch with a bunch of Gryffindor's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Malfoy, I need to ask you something?'

'Oh do I get to make you do something again if I agree,' Draco sneered.

'Fine, but I donated new brooms for the four houses, we're getting a game up. But we need one more player, so the others agreed if you want to play you can, but not as a seeker, we have two.'

'Well, I wouldn't mind playing, but who's going seeker apart from the great Harry Potter?'

'Prat, Charlie, he played seeker for Gryffindor and won the cup. That was the last time Gryffindor won, well until I joined the team.'

'Then he'll probably be better than me, alright, I'm not doing anything anyway. But I'll ask Astoria if she wants to come watch.'

'Great, we'll meet you on the pitch, any preferences to a position.'

'Well maybe a chaser, I'm pretty fast.'

'Yeah, you were, so okay, chaser, against Ginny,' Harry grinned, then laughed as he walked off knowing Draco would have nothing on Ginny, 'Okay, he's agree and he's willing to play chaser, but on the other team, so he's up against Ginny.'

'I thought he might so we've been working it out. You as seeker, me as you're chaser with Seamus as the other chaser, Ron as keeper and Bill as a beater, Charlie as seeker for the other team, Draco and Angelina as chasers, Dean as keeper and George as beater. We tried to get an even number of good players on each team,' Ginny said.

'That sounds fair, Dean and Bill never played, I know Seamus only played when I had detention but he was good, so it should work out.'

'Then let's go, I want to beat the great Harry Potter to the snitch, I was good,' Charlie grinned.

'Maybe Charlie, but against Harry, I don't think so,' George said, 'I might be on your team, but I know Harry and how he plays.'

'We'll see George, let's go,' Charlie got everyone's attention and they left the hall. Hermione, Neville and his grandmother, Luna, Fleur, Percy and the older Weasley's along with the staff all sat in the stands, Astoria Greengrass and Narcissa Malfoy sat not far from everyone. Kingsley and an auror sat with the staff as Draco joined all the other Gryffindor's.

'Blimey, I'm surrounded in Gryffindor's, I might get corrupted into being good and noble.'

'Live with it Malfoy,' Harry grinned, then handed him a Slytherin broom, 'At least you have the right house broom, we're all using Gryffindor and Ravenclaw brooms.'

'You had all the house names put on them, even Slytherin,' Draco said looking surprised.

'It was only fair, so anyway, you're on Charlie's team as chaser along with Angelina.'

'At least there's a good chaser on our team.'

'Did he just pay me a compliment, I don't thing I've ever heard a Slytherin give compliments before,' Angelina said making George laugh.

'Do you want me to play or not?' Draco sneered.

'We're just having some fun Malfoy, lighten up,' Ron said as he laughed.

'Oh look, Madame Hooch is going to release the balls for us,' Ginny smiled at her.

'Alright captains, I take it that's Harry and Charlie as you two were the best seekers this school had ever seen, sorry Mr. Malfoy.'

Draco sneered as everyone laughed, 'Yeah, we're captains Madame Hooch and at least you know we'll have a fair game,' Harry turned to Draco, 'We will, won't we Malfoy?'

'Yes Potter, so just stick that broom somewhere will you so we can play,' Malfoy raised his eyebrows at Harry making him glare, which of course made Draco laugh.

'Behave, all of you and have a nice fun, fair game, so up in the air the lot of you,' Madame hooch laughed softly, 'Try to play like it's for the cup, because a lot of you won't get to play again,' she looked up at Minerva who gave her a nod.

'Don't worry Madame Hooch, we will,' Charlie grinned then took off into the air with the other players, 'So ready to take me on Potter?'

Harry laughed, 'I was born ready Charlie, so let's go.'

The team waited, then Madame Hooch released the balls, then jumped on her own broom and joined the players in the air to keep an eye on everything. She couldn't believe how fast and furious they were all playing considering it was a friendly game and had family members on both sides. Ginny scored more points than Angelina and Draco put together, Bill and George were belting the bludgers trying to stop the other team scoring and the two keepers, Ron and Dean were trying to stop the other team scoring as well. Ron was good and stopped Angelina and Draco a lot, where Dean stopped Seamus, but could never stop Ginny, not once did Dean stop Ginny Weasley scoring. Neville Longbottom was having fun calling the plays and scores while all the crowd cheered both sides. Then the shouting started as Harry and Charlie took off high into the air chasing the snitch, the others looked after their two seekers, but then had to keep playing. Everyone lost sight of Harry and Charlie, then with loud yells, both the seekers were diving fast and steep as the snitch took off towards the ground. It zigzagged but kept moving down with the two seekers fast on its tail. When it go to a few feet, Charlie pulled up but Harry kept going until he was standing on his broom as it skimmed the grass, then he reached out and closed his fist around the fluttering wings of the snitch.

Ginny flew down fast and jumped off her broom, then wrapped her arms around Harry as both teams landed on the pitch. Everyone congratulated Harry's team and even hugged each other when the spectators joined them.

'That was very good to watch, some of my favourite players that I know I won't see playing ever again. But Harry, you still scare me when you dive like that, at least Charlie was sensible and pulled up.'

'Thanks Minerva, but I thought Harry was going to get ploughed.'

'I never have Charlie, but it was fun and of course no one could stop Ginny scoring,' Harry kissed her again.

'Yes, so I planned a small surprise. Ginny I want you to meet Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies,' Minerva said then laughed with everyone as Ginny's jaw dropped when she stared at the Harpies captain.

'That was a great game considering it was just for fun, you played like you were after the Quidditch cup Ginny.'

'Um…um…' Ginny spluttered making everyone laugh again, 'Thanks,' she said in a small nervous voice.

'I don't think we've ever seen our sister speechless before,' Bill grinned.

'Shut it Bill,' Ginny glared then looked back at Gwenog with a smile, 'Sorry, but thank you.'

'You're welcome, now after what I saw, I would like to offer you a position on our reserve team. But I already know that it won't be long before you make the proper Harpie.'

'A Harpie, you want me after seeing this game, we were just having fun.'

'Yes, but you are like Harry, Ginny, when you two play, whether it's for fun or not, you both go out there to win,' Minerva snickered.

'Well, yeah,' Ginny shrugged, 'Thank you Miss Jones, of course I will. My dream was always to play for the Holyhead Harpies,' Ginny shook the captain's hand.

'Then came to our offices in the next couple of days and we'll work everything out,' Gwenog turned to Harry, 'If our team wasn't all woman, I would be offering you a spot Mr. Potter, you are an excellent seeker.'

Even though Harry felt like he just received a punch in the stomach, he tried to keep the hurt look off his face. Ginny was going to play professional Quidditch which means they won't have kids for years, maybe ten years. Harry had a lot of thinking to do because one thing Harry wanted now he survived, was his own family.

'Um thanks and it's Harry, but my dream is to become an auror.'

'Than I know our world will always remain safe,' she smiled and shook Harry's hand as everyone laughed as Harry blushed.

'Ginny, I'll have Frank escort you there just as a precaution,' Kingsley said.

'Thanks Kingsley, that will make mum and dad not worry so much.'

'Yes, the minister explained that all of you are here as a precaution and being close friends of Harry Potter, the one that did kill Voldemort, could put you in danger. So I will tell you that at our Quidditch grounds you will be safe as they are enchanted. We don't let anyone watch our practices. I have given you permission so you will be able to get through.'

'Thanks and it is good to know.'

'I'll let you all go celebrate a great win and a great game,' Gwenog smiled then walked off with Minerva McGonagall.

'Can you believe it Harry, I'm going to be a Harpie.'

Harry forced a smile, 'Yeah, you will Gin.'

'Did you tell Professor McGonagall about the game?'

'Yeah, I mentioned it last night at dinner, so she must have contacted the Harpies right after.'

'Then I have you to thank as well,' Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and started snogging him hungrily to more huffs from her brothers. She thought Harry seemed a bit stiff in her arms, but then she figured he was just tired from the game.

'When the chosen one unlocks his lips from his girl, tell him I had a good time,' Draco handed the broom to Ron then walked off with Astoria.

'He's still a git, but at least he's not acting like he used to,' Ron shook his head, 'Let's go have lunch, I'm sure Harry and Ginny will follow soon enough.'

'Good idea, let's put these brooms away and eat, that game made me hungry,' Charlie said and all the players went to the changing rooms to put the brooms away before they joined their family and friends before heading back into the castle leaving Harry and Ginny snogging passionately. What none of them saw was Severus Snape staring down at them, he was watching Harry Potter with confusion written all over his face.

After lunch, the younger group went to have another swim, but Hagrid and even Grawp joined them. Grawp kept picking up Harry and sitting him on his shoulder making everyone laugh, but they all had a great time in the black lake. After everyone dried off and headed for the castle, Harry and Ginny stayed behind and made themselves comfortable under the large beech tree.

'I've been meaning to ask you about when we all can leave here Harry, are you going to stay at the Burrow?'

'I'm going to get my own place. I'm so used to that now, but I'll come to dinner a lot, I'd miss you're mum's cooking and I can't cook anyway. But we can spend some nights at my place as well.'

'I'd like that Harry, but after I've settled into being a Harpie, I might get my own flat until we get married. But something else I wanted to ask you.'

Harry tried not to show his surprised at the word married, Harry had never said anything to Ginny about marriage and he knew he didn't want to, all he ever said was he wanted kids and a far few. For now he would leave it and hope to bring it up when everything in their lives had settled down.

'You can ask me anything Gin.'

'Well, we both said we want to get married but after you've finished auror training which makes sense, now I have to get used to professional Quidditch training so we'll both be busy for a while. So even though we won't be married straight away, I do want us to be together, I mean in every way. We are both adults and in an adult relationship, so it's the next step.'

Harry never once said anything about marriage so he wasn't sure why Ginny believed he had. 'I've thought of that Ginny, but I wasn't going to pressure you, I was going to leave the decision about sex up to you.'

'No, I don't want to wait.'

'Okay, it's good to hear because sometimes when you kiss me I find it hard not to think about, no matter how hard I try to keep that out of my thoughts.'

'You said hard twice,' Ginny giggled making Harry blush which of course made her laugh again, 'But I'm the same, I can't stop thinking about it.'

'Um, sorry, I don't want to disturb you but I need a word with Harry,' Kingsley said as he walked over.

'That's okay Kingsley, I can kiss Harry later,' Ginny kissed Harry again, then headed for the castle.

'What's up Kingsley?'

'I have some news and I'm planning to surprise someone and I would like you're help with it and I know once I explain, you will want to do it Harry because it's not a surprise for you so no attention, but it's for someone you care about. So can you come to my office and we'll discuss what I have planned?'

'Sounds interesting Kingsley, but yeah, I'll help,' Harry and Kingsley walked into the castle and straight into the room the minister was using for his office. They sat there discussing what surprise Kingsley planned and Harry couldn't stop smiling, so they worked everything out for the next day, ready to give someone the surprise of their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

After dinner that night, Harry flooed to Andromeda's place to speak with her about her sister.

'Normally you would not come so late Harry, not that I mind. So if I'm right, there's something you want to discuss with me.'

'Yeah, I do Andromeda. Draco spoke to me, he asked me to talk to you about Narcissa. I told him I would but the decision still comes down to you. She really wants to talk to you and apologise. Now I've told you how she did help me even if her motives were to find her son. But if she never did that and Voldemort found out I was alive, with fifty death eaters around him, not to mention snatchers and giants, I don't think I would be alive right now. So I thought I'll tell you then give you time to decide because you don't need to decide right now, take some time, think about it.'

'To be honest Harry, after you explained about Narcissa and Draco, I have thought about them a lot. Even though I know most of it all came down to Lucius, Narcissa did turn her back on me the moment I married Ted. But I sat here thinking about her doing that and I realised why. I loved Ted with all my heart and I would have done anything to stay with him, well I would never hurt people, but you know what I mean. Narcissa wanted to be with the man she loved even if he wasn't a nice man in any way. So I think I will talk to her, I can't promise we will make up, but I would like to hear what she has to say.'

'If that's what you want to do Andromeda and I know what you mean. I love my friends and I would do anything for them, well like you, I wouldn't hurt anyone.'

'I will come to Hogwarts tomorrow since I know she can't leave there just yet.'

'Alright, I'll look after Teddy while you two talk. Do you mind if I go give him a kiss goodnight?'

'Of course not Harry,' Andromeda smiled then watched as Harry left the room.

Harry stared down at the small baby boy and every time he saw Teddy, he looked bigger. Harry leaned down and kissed his head very gently before saying goodnight to Andromeda and flooed back to Hogwarts. As he neared his room, he saw Draco in a dark corner, so he nodded then let them both into his room. They instantly started to kiss and touch as their clothes ended up on the floor on the way to the bedroom. They spent the next could of hours making the other groan with pleasure and even though both men had no idea why they were doing this, they had finally stopped fighting it and decided to get together when they wanted to.

The following morning, Harry sat with Ginny and his friends when Andromeda walked into the great hall and over to Harry.

'Are you sure about this Andromeda?'

'Yes, after you left last night, I realised I want to try. So if you can take Teddy for a while, everything is in his bag, including his bottles, you should be right.'

Harry took the baby boy into his arms, 'I'll be fine, go see your sister,' Harry gave her a smile then watched as she walked over to the Slytherin table. Andromeda spoke to Narcissa then the two women left the great hall. Harry saw Draco give him a nod but also a smile, which Harry returned before looking back at Teddy.

'So Andromeda is going to forgive her sister?' Hermione asked.

'There going to talk. Draco asked me to speak to Andromeda about her sister, but I said it was always going to be Andromeda's decision whether she would or not.'

'But why did you agree to speak with her when Malfoy asked you?' Ron asked.

'I said I would if he would go apologise to Dumbledore. Even if he is a portrait, he has all his memories and feelings up to his death. Draco instantly agreed and I knew he would because he never wanted to kill Dumbledore.'

'So you basically blackmailed him Harry,' Ginny smirked.

'Well yeah,' Harry said looking sheepish.

'That is still strange to see Harry,' Seamus nodded to the baby in his arms.

'I'm getting used to it Seamus and I enjoy doing things for Teddy, well not when he hoses me though.'

Everyone around the table laughed, 'Yeah, but being a boy, you can't stop that from happening,' Bill said, 'I used to change Ron when he was a baby, he always hit me.'

'Blimey Bill, don't go saying things like that,' Ron said as his ears went red making everyone laugh, 'That's embarrassing.'

'I know something that could embarrass one of you,' Minerva said as she stepped behind everyone.

'Even if it might be me, I want to hear this. I like embarrassing stories,' George chuckled.

'Well, back during the first war, you all know I was in the order of the phoenix. At some meetings I got to hold a baby, I changed him and also bathed him.'

Harry saw everyone looked at him as they started laughing, Harry felt his face flush red with embarrassment.

'Blimey, not something I want to ever hear again.'

'Lily used to get so busy sometimes, so I would take care of Harry. You actually enjoyed your baths Harry.'

'Okay, please don't say anymore Professor. That is not an image I want to have in my head.'

'Did I hear right, Professor McGonagall bathed you Potter?' Draco smirked from behind him.

'Oh great, that's all I need, for the ferret to know about this.'

'I'm not that embarrassed anymore Harry, because you win this one and I'm glad you did and not me,' Ron laughed again.

'Alright, stop please,' Harry could see the sneaky look on George's face, 'You're not going to tell everyone are you George?'

'Would I do that to you Harry, the saviour was bathed by Professor McGonagall,' everyone laughed loudly.

Harry scowled, 'Thanks Professor.'

'Since none of you are coming back to Hogwarts, you can all call me Minerva. So since you are no longer my students, I get to wind you up. What about you Charlie, when I saw you in the Quidditch changing rooms.'

'You think you're embarrassed Harry, imagine being caught by Minerva right in the middle of having sex, now that's embarrassing. I'm standing there with my pants around my ankles while a certain blonde had some fun.'

Again everyone around the table laughed, 'At least I never got caught Charlie,' Bill snickered.

'I did,' Arthur said calmly, 'by Albus.'

'Dad,' Ron said looking shocked.

'With mum?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, it was you're mother. She couldn't look at Albus for months after that.'

'I think all of us missed out on some fun Harry, why couldn't you have finished off Voldemort sooner, we all might have been shagging somewhere around Hogwarts,' Ron laughed making everyone else laugh again.

'It does seem to be a tradition,' Minerva said, 'We usually catch at least a hundred students in compromising positions. I think all of you were the first lot that we never caught.'

'See, we missed out, oh well,' Neville shook his head but laughed.

'Is that all worked out Kingsley?' Harry asked when he saw Kingsley walk up to join the group.

'Yes, for right after lunch, so come to my office after you've eaten.'

'More riddles, why do you do that Harry, you know it annoys me?' Hermione huffed.

'We can't tell you but everyone will find out later, it's a surprise for someone,' Kingsley grinned, 'So I'll leave you to changing babies nappies Harry.'

Everyone said goodbye to Kingsley, 'Is there something you wanted Malfoy?' Ron asked.

'I just wanted to thank Harry for getting Aunt Andromeda to talk to my mother.'

'She didn't need a lot of convincing, she's been thinking it over for a while, but you're welcome anyway,' Harry saw Draco give him a small nod then walked back over to the Slytherin table.

'I didn't think I'd ever see the day that Draco Malfoy would thank Harry Potter,' Minerva said grinning down at Harry, 'You certainly have a way about you Harry.'

'He just asked a favour and it was something I could help with. I knew he was never as bad as he let everyone believe, even if he still is a prat. But it looks like this little boy wants a feed,' Harry dug his bottle out of the bag then started to feed Teddy.

'Well Gin, after you two have kids, at least you can leave Harry to do everything since he already knows how,' George grinned.

'That's true, I have the babies, Harry can stay home with them,' Ginny said seriously but broke up laughing at the face Harry was making, 'Don't get your wand in a knot Potter.'

'Blimey, I thought you were serious Gin, not that I would mind. But after I train to be an auror, that's going to be a full time job.'

'I know, that's why in around eight years, maybe ten years then we'll have kids, when my Quidditch career is finished, but at least we can have some fun while were waiting for that to happen.'

'Oi, we don't need to hear that about our sister,' Charlie scowled.

'Yeah, we don't need to hear that the saviour is shagging our little Ginny,' George laughed.

'Alright, enough with the blasted names George.'

'He's not worried that we said shagging Ginny, just the names.'

'You're brothers are impossible Ginny, but you know what, they're going to have to get used to hearing about me shagging their sister. Now let me finish feeding Teddy,' Harry chuckled at the shocked looks on the Weasley boys faces. Harry kept concentrating on Teddy, then after he finished his bottle, he brought up his wind then changed him and again, Harry got wet again by little Teddy making everyone laugh. But Ginny cleaned Harry up while Harry finished with his godson. Then Harry put Teddy in Ginny's arms so he could have a drink just as Andromeda and Narcissa stepped into the great hall.

'Everything's okay Harry, Narcissa is going to come back to my place so we can keep talking while Teddy will need a nap.'

'Well I fed and changed him, now he's just enjoying looking around.'

Ginny placed the baby into Andromeda's arms, 'He's so cute, especially when he changes his hair to match Harry's. Do you think he'll do his nose like his mother?'

'I think so, Dora never did until she was four, the hair started very early though, like Teddy. But we'll get this little boy home.'

'I'll come and see you both in a few days Andromeda,' Harry kissed her cheek then kissed Teddy.

'Thank you Harry,' Narcissa gave him a small smile.

'You're welcome Narcissa and it was a way for me to say thank you to you for lying to him, it helped. So now the rest is up to both of you.'

'Yes, it is,' Andromeda smile, then picked up the baby bag before Narcissa took it off of her then the two sisters left the great hall.

'They might be very different, so do you think they were make it up Harry?' Hermione asked.

'If Narcissa stops all this pure-blood and mudblood nonsense they will. I think she will though because most of that came down to old man Malfoy.'

'So what is this surprise you're planning with Kingsley?' Ginny asked.

'It's Kingsley's surprise, I'm just helping him with it. But you'll all see when we surprise the person. So after lunch make sure you all stay in here because you'll get to see someone stunned into silence, but it'll be worth it.'

'More riddles, Harry knows I hate him doing that and I'm sure he does it deliberately,' Hermione huffed again.

Harry knew he couldn't say anything, so he just grinned, then put his arm around Ginny and started to kiss her ignoring all the huffs from the Weasley boys. He tried to act normal, but hearing Ginny again talking about kids after ten years has made Harry think that maybe Ginny wasn't the right person for him even if he does care about her. He hoped he could change her mind, they got on so well, but a family is what Harry wanted, more than anything else so if it meant breaking up with Ginny to get a family that's what he was going to do. He knew he would be accused of being selfish, but after his life, he didn't care what anyone thought, not anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

After everyone had lunch, Harry kissed Ginny then left the great hall and headed to the old classroom that Kingsley Shacklebolt was using as his office. Harry stepped in and saw Kingsley and two other people. Then introductions went round then Harry explained a few things with Kingsley chipping in with some information before Kingsley explained about the disillusionment charm. He placed it on the two people before leading them out with Harry.

The two men stepped into the great hall and over to the Gryffindor table, both grinning hugely.

'So we're finally going to know why you two were talking in riddles and I don't care if one is the minister and one is the saviour, I hate people doing that,' Hermione huffed again.

'Yes, now shut it Hermione and listen,' Harry chuckled before he looked at Kingsley, 'You're surprise Kingsley, so it's all yours.'

'Yes, well I was able to work a few things out and with help from some old friends, they assisted. So this surprise is for someone sitting at this table,' Kingsley chuckled.

'She'll hex you Kingsley.'

'Just having some fun Harry,' Kingsley laughed again, 'Alright, this surprise is for you Hermione.'

'Me, but why would you do something for me Kingsley?'

'I wanted to help and this was something I could do as minister,' Kingsley waved his wand removing the disillusionment charm.

'Mum, dad,' Hermione said then burst into tears as she jumped over the table and hugged her parents making everyone laugh.

'I don't think I've ever seen my girlfriend move so fast or jump over a table before,' Ron grinned, 'You're a good man Kingsley.'

'Thanks and I like to think I am. So Harry explained why Hermione removed their memories and about Voldemort, the prophecy and the big fight that took place here. So they understand even if they only know some basic facts. I figured it was better for Harry to explain to them since he was the one the prophecy was made about and he was the one to kill Voldemort.'

'It did make sense and I could explain about how Hermione and I have been friends for years and how much danger that put them in along with anyone that I'm close to.'

'It does make sense Kingsley, how long did it take you to find them?' Arthur asked.

'Not long, it was getting approval to allow non-magical people to use a port key. I even had to resort to using Harry's name and how he was best friends with Hermione. I explained all this to Harry yesterday.'

'I hate using my name, but to give Hermione back her parents, I didn't mind. She's stuck by me through everything so I wanted to help.'

'So what happens now Kingsley, Hermione is staying here for safety, what will happen with her parents?' Ron asked.

'I need to talk to all of you about that. We think that these remaining death eaters aren't going to do anything, but of course we're not positive. So I think you can all head home in a couple of days, but just still be cautious especially you Harry. The Burrow will have the wards placed around it again, but not until the day after, so will Shell Cottage even though the death eaters don't know about your place Bill. We're doing Augusta's place and the Lovegood's as a precaution.'

'So you really think it's okay Kingsley?'

'The aurors haven't been able to find out anything, so they believe they've just taken off.'

'So when we leave here in a couple of days, it really will be our last time,' Harry said as he stared around at the great hall, 'It's going to seem strange, not coming back here, it's been my home for so long, the only home I had really.'

Everyone could see how upset Harry was, so Ginny put her arms around Harry, holding him tight.

'But you are coming back to the Burrow for now Harry, which is also you're home,' Molly said.

Harry smiled, 'You know I love the Burrow, but I really want my own place, so I'm going to do that. I know I want a house, pretty big as I'm so used to the space here and the Burrow, so I want my space. I hope you understand, but I would really like some time to myself, I've never had it before, now's the time.'

'If that's what you want Harry, you are an adult,' Arthur said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Um,' Hermione sniffed then hugged Kingsley, 'Thank you Kingsley.'

'You're welcome Hermione, now you're parents are staying here for a couple of days until the aurors check there place as well. So you can catch up.'

Hermione nodded then kissed his cheek, 'You are a wonderful man Kingsley.'

'I try but if I keep getting told things like that, it'll go to my head.' everyone laughed. 'I was glad to help with this and it did keep them safe while you were with Harry.'

'Originally I wanted to go alone, but of course Ron and Hermione wouldn't let me. Apart from being worried about them, I was worried about their families. Then Hermione explained what she had done to her parents and Ron showed me the ghoul in the attic that was going to be him with spattergroit. So I realised they were doing all they could to keep their families safe while we were gone. I never had anyone to worry about even if I did worry about all of you.'

'Yeah, we were arguing with Harry for ages about it, he can be bloody stubborn sometimes,' Ron grinned at Harry.

'Sometimes?' Hermione said, 'If he doesn't want to do something no one will talk him into it. We're just lucky he gives in to me.'

'Yeah, why do you do that Harry, I could give the same argument and nothing, Hermione, yeah, you give in,' Ron said.

'I don't know Ron, maybe it's that look she gives me when she's not going to back down, she's just as stubborn as me. But Hermione is you're problem now Ron, I've got Ginny to make me back down, which I know she will or I'll end up being hexed all the time.'

'Damn right Harry,' Ginny grinned.

'I can imagine the fights you two are going to have. Harry's pretty quiet, when he doesn't want to talk, he won't. Ginny, she's anything but quiet and will hex if Harry doesn't talk to her.' George said.

'I can calm Ginny down, I have my ways,' Harry grinned as he looked into Ginny's eyes, then slowly caressed her face as his thumb ran across her lips.

'Oh blimey, Harry will you stop that or Ginny will race you off now,' Charlie said.

Harry and Ginny kept staring at each other until Ginny pulled Harry's face to her and kissed him hungrily.

'I think you're right Charlie,' Kingsley laughed.

'Oi, stop it you two, there are people around or we can tell Kingsley how Minerva bathed you Harry,' George said then everyone laughed as Harry pulled his lips away from Ginny's and scowled.

'I knew you couldn't resist George.'

'I need that explained Harry, was this after the battle and you couldn't bathe yourself with all your injuries?' Kingsley chuckled.

'Blimey no,' Harry shouted as he went red, 'Merlin I don't want to think about that.'

'It was at order meetings Kingsley, James and Lily used to bring Harry. Lily would get busy with arrangements for some plans, so I would look after Harry. He was such a cute baby, all this black hair and it stuck up just like it does now, but he enjoyed his bath.'

'There not going to resist going on about this and if my mother was alive I'd have a go at her as well. If we have a son Gin, don't do that to him.'

'Who James,' Ginny smiled at Harry.

'James, what do you mean James?'

'I already thought we could call our first son James after your father, so there will be another James Potter.'

'Oh blimey,' Harry sunk to the seat as he stared up at Ginny, 'Are you serious Gin?'

Ginny laughed, 'Yes I'm serious, I've got a large family Harry and between all the boys they will use some of our parent's names with their kids, like my middle name being Molly. Our kids can be named after your parents.'

'So there will be a James and Lily, we are going to have more than two, aren't we?'

'Maybe,' Ginny grinned, 'let's wait and see how much pain I'm in when I give birth, because you are going to be hexed to feel the same pain.'

'I'd believe that from you Ginny,' Bill said, 'So be warned Harry.'

'I could live with going through that pain say, seven times,' Harry chuckled then pulled Ginny onto his lap as her mouth dropped open. Even though Harry was serious he thought he should say something, 'I'm only winding you up love.'

'Oh Harry, be careful because that is one thing Ginny told me, she would never have that many kids,' Molly laughed.

Harry kept his forced smiled but his stomach dropped again, 'I know she wouldn't Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's too independent. Merlin, imagine that, more Potters are going to be here. Hey Ron, you and Hermione better have kids at the same time. Can't have a Potter without a Weasley, need a Longbottom, a Finnegan, a Lovegood and a Thomas.'

'Harry,' Ron said as his ears went red but he glanced at Hermione, 'But his right, there can't be a little James Potter or Lily Potter without a Weasley as their best friend.'

'Ron, I think it's a bit soon to discuss that, but what if we have twins?'

'Oh no, not another set of twins to cause problems and steal toilet seats,' Minerva smiled at George.'

'Maybe Angelina and I will have twins,' George smirked at Angelina.

'You are going to have a very large family, Arthur and Molly will love it,' Kingsley smiled.

'At least the house will be large enough for all our grandchildren.'

'Yes as we will be the only ones left at the Burrow.'

'Before I get back to work, as Minerva has told you about studying at the ministry to get your N.E.W.T.s. Frank is going to be taking your defence against the dark arts,' Kingsley nodded to the auror next to him, 'A man named Wilfred Gains who will be taking charms, Freda Gallagher will be doing potions and I have approached someone to take transfiguration. Now this might be a little awkward for one of you but you're going to need to act like they are a teacher.'

'More riddles Kingsley,' Harry said, 'I thought it was only me that did that.'

Kingsley shook his head at Harry, 'I have asked Percy to take all of you through transfiguration, so Ron, you have to treat him as a teacher, not you're brother.'

Ron looked up at his brother, 'I think I can handle Percy being my teacher, but do I have to call him Professor Weasley, that will be just strange?'

'Not professor, but Mr. Weasley or sir, like the others.'

'What about ancient runes Kingsley?' Hermione asked.

'I'm still working on that Hermione, but I'm not sure we can do it as I've only found three students that would be interested in that. Minerva said that she might be able to get you all the information to study if we can't find anyone, then she can test you.'

'What about herbology, I was hoping to get my N.E.W.t. in that?' Neville asked.

'I'm also working on that Neville, but again there aren't a lot of students who want to do their N.E.W.T. in herbology, so Pomona might be able to give you some study material then test you when the time comes. We still have a lot to sort through.'

'To be an auror I just need N.E.W.T. in defence, charms, transfiguration and potions, is that right?' Harry asked.

'Yes, but you need an outstanding in all four to even be considered to go into the auror training.'

'Well, I'm pretty confident I can get o's in all subjects, I've noticed I can do a lot of things now that I never was able to before,' Harry grinned at Kingsley, then closed his eye and within a minute, a griffin was flying around their heads. Everyone who was in the great hall stared at the griffin in shock then at Harry when he turned back to himself and he was still grinning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'When did you learn to become an animagus?' Hermione asked.

'I've been working on it over the last few days, but I figured I'd be a stag to match my father's or a dog like Sirius, don't know why I turned into a griffin though.'

'Do you realise how rare and powerful you have to be to change into a griffin?' Kingsley asked.

'I just figured it was like all animagi.'

'No, the griffin is the most rare and magical creatures there is, so that means you can never choose to become one, they chose you. There has only ever been one wizard in all history that could change into a griffin,' Kingsley explained.

'Godric Gryffindor,' Hermione said instantly.

'What, in all our history, only Gryffindor changed into a griffin, then I wonder why I changed into one?'

'I think it's your power Harry, the griffin chose Godric Gryffindor because it knew he was a very powerful wizard, just like you are.'

'But I'm not as powerful as him, yeah I can do some wandless magic and I can do everything non-verbally now, but Dumbledore was the greatest wizard around and from what I found out, a lot like Gryffindor.'

'Don't underestimate yourself Harry, I want to see what you can do.'

'I don't mind, but I did want to ask you about something. After Voldemort thought I was dead, well he decided to have some fun with me, sort of taking out his frustrations. So first he hit me with the cruciatus curse, but I never felt it, then he flung me around a bit, letting me fall to the ground and I never felt that either, well until later when you saw me up in the hospital wing. Do you know how I could have done that, not feel anything?'

'When you first mentioned it, I didn't know everything, then I saw the memory, but I still have no idea, so no, because nothing anyone can do can stop you feeling that curse, that's why it's an unforgivable. But will you let me try it now, see if you feel it, if you do I'll take it straight off.'

'Kingsley no, you can't hit Harry with that,' Ginny said as she tightened her hold on Harry.

'It'll be fine Gin and I've felt that a few times, so it's okay. I want to see if anything happens.'

'I'll take it straight off Ginny, I promise.'

Harry kissed Ginny then she got off his lap, Harry stood up and moved back from everyone. Kingsley also moved away and pulled his wand.

'Are you ready Harry?'

'Whenever you are Kingsley.'

'Okay,' Kingsley took a deep breath, 'Crucio, blimey, you're not feeling anything, are you Harry?'

'No, so what does that mean?'

'That you're the only wizard in history to beat all three unforgivables,' Minerva said, 'First of course was the killing curse and you beat that twice, the imperius curse you've been able to fight off since you were fourteen, now the cruciatus curse.'

'Yeah, but there was two reasons I beat the killing curse, I wouldn't survive that now though.'

'Maybe you can but we can't test that.'

'Excuse me, but what exactly are the unforgivable curses?' Frank Granger asked.

'The imperius curse is complete control, who wants to volunteer so I can demonstrate to the Grangers. I can't as aurors are trained to beat it.'

'Harry taught all us to beat that Kingsley, so we can't,' Ron said.

'I'll do it, but just make me stand on one leg or something,' Charlie said.

'If you're sure Charlie,' Kingsley waited until the large dragon handler moved away from everyone, 'Ready?' Charlie nodded, 'Imperio,' you can see his eyes are glazed over, now, he might want to fight what I tell him to do, but he won't be able to,' Kingsley explained, 'Charlie, do a handstand,' instantly Charlie stood on his hands, 'Imperio,' Kingsley released Charlie.

'That felt strange, I wanted to fight it but couldn't.'

'No, you can't,' Kingsley turned back to the Grangers, 'Voldemort used that curse on some good people and made them do some terrible things. Now the cruciatus curse is basically a torture curse, but as Harry never felt it, you never saw it and I don't think anyone would want to volunteer to feel it.'

'I'll do it,' Neville said.

'Neville, you don't need feel that,' Harry stared at Neville, but had a feeling why he volunteered.

'I need to know what they felt, you can understand that, can't you Harry?' Neville stared at Harry.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I can Neville.'

'Alright, get ready then,' Kingsley lifted his wand, 'Crucio,' instantly Neville was on the ground screaming in pain, 'Crucio,' Kingsley said, Harry and Kingsley helped Neville to his feet, 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, bloody hurts though, I get now why it happened if this was left on too long.'

'Yeah, you would, are you sure you're okay, that curse is not nice.'

'I'm fine Harry, I just had to understand.'

Kingsley turned back to the Grangers, 'as you saw, it's very painful and if it's left on too long it can damage a person.'

'Yeah, my parents had it done when I was a baby, they lost their minds, that's why I wanted to see what they felt.' Neville said softly.

'They were aurors, very good people, Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them,' Kingsley gave Neville a small smile, 'The last is the worst, the killing curse and the only curse that kills and its instant. Only one person has ever survived the killing curse and that's Harry and he did twice. If anyone uses those curses, it's an instant life sentence. Now as I'm an auror and minister, I was only demonstrating, not using it for my own gain or to kill, so I won't get in trouble.'

'So like in our world, someone would use a gun to kill, you would use a spell.' Jean Granger said.

'Yes, but the difference is if you're shot you could be saved, the killing curse, no nothing will save you as it's instant,' Harry said, 'It's the same with a knife, we could stab someone but they can still be saved. We have other spells that will slice you open and you could bleed to death, but it does give you time to get to a healer.'

'Hermione explained that you're healers can cure things that doctors can't.'

'Yes, witches and wizards can be cured of a wide range of illnesses and healers are only allowed to heal a witch or wizard, their wives, husbands, children if they are witches and wizards,' Minerva explained.

'What if I had a child that was a squib, merlin I hate that name, would a healer be allowed to heal them?' Harry asked.

'Technically they are not supposed to, but some healers will. I'm trying to change that law so immediate families of witches and wizards can be treated by healers. Like you're parents Hermione, you are a witch but you're parents aren't magical. I'm not sure how I'll go trying to get that passed though.'

'So like my mother, she was a witch but her parents weren't and neither is her bitch sister.'

'Yes, but if I can have this passed I am taking into account people like you're aunt Harry, then it would be put to the witch or wizards relative if they want them healed.

Harry laughed, 'She's got no chance, I hope she ends up with a body rotting disease like cancer and suffers with a lot of pain.'

'Harry, that's not very nice. I know they treated you terrible, but you can't really mean that,' Minerva said kindly.

'Sometimes I think I do Minerva and I know that's not a nice thing to say but after the shit they put me through as a kid, you can't really blame me.'

'No, I can't, but it's still not nice.'

'I'd like to try something if you wouldn't mind Mr. Potter,' Frank the auror said.

'It's Harry and sure, what did you have in mind?'

'Well the imperius curse can be beaten, like aurors are taught to beat it. But a powerful witch or wizard can sometimes get through someone's training. So two things, one I wanted to see if either the minister or another powerful witch or wizard could get through you and if you could get through me or the minister's training.'

'That's not a bad idea Frank, I'll try to get through Harry, see if I can make him do anything, then Harry you see if you can get through my training.'

'I don't mind, but I was able to fight it with Voldemort, he tried to make me say I didn't want him to curse me again and I wouldn't, pissed him right off that did,' Harry chuckled.

'When was this? Kingsley asked.

'When I was fourteen, in the graveyard, right after Pettigrew untied me, Voldemort told him to give me my wand back because he wanted us to duel, but he had to hit me with the cruciatus curse first. So after I got over that pain, he tried to imperius me, then when that didn't work he was going to curse me again but I ended up behind a headstone. But I figured if I was going to die, I wasn't going to hide, so we duelled.'

'Well Voldemort was very powerful, so you might be able to beat it. But let's give it a go anyway.'

'Okay,' Harry and Kingsley moved away again, 'I'm ready.'

'Okay, Imperio, I can see your eyes are fine, so I doubt it worked but I'll still try, stand on one leg.'

'Nope, nothing, so do I get to try it on you, it is an unforgivable and I've used it before, along with the cruciatus curse.'

'When did you use those curses Harry?'

'When we broke into Gringotts, I used the imperius curse on a death eater, then a goblin.'

'Harry used the cruciatus curse on Amycus Carrow because he spat at me,' Minerva gave Harry a smile.

'I couldn't let him do that to you Minerva.'

'Well that was war technically, so it's fine, but yes you have permission to use it on me. But I already know you're going to get through my training, so make me stand on one leg Harry, nothing else.'

'Would I do something terrible to the minister, Kingsley,' Harry smirked but noticed Ginny, Ron, George, Neville and Charlie all laughed.

'You better not Harry.'

'And what will you do if I do Kingsley?'

'Oh he's asking for it,' Kingsley shook his head in amusement, 'Let's get this over with.'

Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at Kingsley, 'Imperio, well look at that, his eyes are all glazed over, so what should I do to the minister for magic?'

'Harry behave yourself,' Minerva said but couldn't stop her smile.

Harry stared at Kingsley, 'Do a cartwheel,' everyone broke up in hysterics as Kingsley Shacklebolt instantly started to do cartwheels around the great hall, 'Imperio,' Harry lifted the spell and saw Kingsley glaring at him, 'Sorry mate,' Harry chuckled.

'I'm glad he didn't do that to me,' Frank said but kept trying not to laugh.

'So you can get through an auror's training which is the best there is. But this time I want you to try on Frank but without your wand.' Kingsley smirked at his auror.

'Thanks sir,' Frank glared.

'I'll give it a go,' Harry handed his wand to Ginny, then the other two wands as well before facing the auror, 'You ready?'

'As I'll ever be.'

Harry moved his hand, 'Imperio, well it looked like it work, so why not sing the Hogwarts song,' Harry and everyone laughed as Frank started singing and singing badly, 'Imperio, sorry,' Harry shrugged.

'I would have rather the cartwheel to singing.'

'So wandless with the imperius, let's try wandless with the other two, but I need a spider or bug.'

'I saw a spider,' George said and went down the back of the hall and picked up a small spider and saw Ron moved right away, 'I'm not putting it near you Ron, relax.'

'Let's try the cruciatus curse first, so Harry I'll let you do me, but take it off really fast okay?'

'Are you sure Kingsley, I could do it on the spider.'

'No, I want to see if it feels as strong without the wand as with.'

'Alright,' Harry took a deep breath, 'Crucio,' Harry instantly heard Kingsley screaming, 'Crucio,' he raced over with Frank and helped Kingsley up, 'Sorry.'

'No, it's fine and it was just as strong, so now the spider and the killing curse.'

'I'm not sure I can use that one Kingsley, that curse took my parents and Sirius.'

'I know, but I need to test your power Harry and it's not like you're killing a person.'

'I'd do it on the spider,' Ron said making everyone that knew Ron laugh, but they all saw how apprehensive Harry was as George placed the spider on the table. A few realised why Kingsley wanted to see if Harry could do a wandless killing curse, because some in the hall knew that no one has ever done a wandless killing curse before.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Kingsley stepped over to Harry, 'There's a reason I need to see this Harry, otherwise I wouldn't ask you to.'

Harry nodded, then picked up the spider and moved further away from everyone. He placed the spider on the table.

'Engorgio,' Harry made the spider double in size, then took a deep breath, 'Avada kedavra,' the jet of green light hit the spider and it instantly fell dead, 'That felt terrible,' Harry waved his hand at the spider, vanishing it, then turned back to Kingsley, 'So what was the reason?'

Kingsley, Minerva, Hermione and Frank all looked at each other then back at Harry but everyone else looked confused.

'No one in history has ever been able to do the three unforgivables wandless, you did all three, the killing curse being the most powerful, so I wasn't sure if you could do that one without your wand. So I believe any spell you do you could do wandless, no matter what it is.'

'After seeing that, I think I believe you, so am I a freak or what?'

Everyone laughed, but they realised just how powerful Harry was, 'You're not a freak Harry, just very powerful. I think you'd even give Albus a run for his money if he was still alive,' Minerva said, 'So I hope when you no longer want to be an auror, you might like to come back and teach.'

'Me, a teacher,' Harry spluttered, 'I got so many detentions Minerva, a lot from you, so how could you ask that.'

'Most of those detentions came because you were trying to stop Voldemort, we just never realised it at the time.'

Harry turned to everyone, 'What do you think, Professor Potter,' Harry laughed.

'I could see you doing that Harry, you were a great teacher with the DA,' Hermione smiled.

'Harry was wonderful,' Luna said serenely.

'He sure was, look at me. I was hopeless at defence, but Harry taught me everything,' Neville gave Harry a smile, 'I couldn't even disarm someone until Harry taught me.'

'You just lacked confidence Neville, but the DA was different, we realised if we didn't learn we all could have died. So we all practiced more and learned spells that we needed to learn and not what had to be learned like in a normal class and we didn't have to worry about homework either.' Harry said.

'That's true Harry, but you still proved how good a teacher you were. I taught Neville remember and even though he did lack confidence, I tried to encourage him. You were able to bring that out in Neville but also younger students,' Minerva said, 'So don't underestimate yourself.'

'Well, I'm not used to hearing praise from Professor McGonagall,' Harry gave her a cheeky smile, 'So I should believe you.'

Minerva couldn't help herself, she gave Harry a smile, 'So since we are seeing what you can do, I would like to see if we're right. So how about some wandless transfiguration, you can already change into an animagi, that's very advanced and not everyone can do it.'

'I don't mind, but that reminded me of something I was going to do,' Harry took one of the wands off Ginny and handed it to Malfoy, 'As you've seen, I've got two, so you can have yours back, then you can give your mother hers.'

Draco stared at Harry for a minute, then nodded as he took his wand, 'Thanks.'

Harry shrugged before turning back to Minerva, 'So what do you want me to try?'

'Transfiguring one animal into another is one of the hardest to do and not many people can do that. I can, Albus could and Severus can, but no other staff member could. Kingsley, can you do that?'

'No, I was never able to work that one.'

'Okay, but what animal should I use?'

'Just think of one and conjure it.'

'Okay,' Harry stood there for a minute, then smiled, he waved his hand and a large black dog stood before him, 'Snuffles,' Harry saw Ron and Hermione smile, 'So let's see about turning Padfoot into Prongs,' Harry stared at the large dog, then waved his hand and the dog instantly turned into a stag.

'I think that's proof enough Harry,' Minerva smiled, 'You are very powerful, so I don't think you're going to have trouble with any spell or charm.'

'I don't think he will either, but what is Padfoot and Prongs?' Frank asked.

'Oh, Sirius could turn into a large black dog, his nickname was Padfoot, but when he was in hiding, we'd meet him at Hogsmeade, as a dog, but called him snuffles. Prongs was dad's nickname as he turned into a stag.'

'Did you know that when Remus taught you to do a patronus?' Kingsley asked.

'No, he explained later about dad being an animagus, then about mum's patronus being a doe,' Harry gave the stag a pat, changed him back to the dog, patted him, before vanishing it.

'So that's what they looked like?' Ginny asked.

'Yep, exactly like that. But I would like to test something else, but I know of only one animagi here apart from me,' Harry gazed at Minerva.

'Tell me what you had in mind then I'll decide.'

'Well, I just did that really easy, but could I turn you're animagi into another animal?'

'That's never been done, the person can change their animagi form into another, but no one else can change them,' Minerva stared at Harry, 'Let's try it and see, but first, tell me what you plan to change me into?'

'I'll let you chose.'

'Alright, well I was always partial to owls, especially yours, so how about a large snowy owl.'

'Okay, sounds good,' Harry smiled.

Minerva stood there for a minute then her cat was standing in her place and she looked up at Harry. Harry waved his hand, the cat instantly turned into a perfect replica of Hedwig, so Harry gave the owl a pat before turning it back to a cat, then Minerva reappeared.

'Very impressive Harry,' Kingsley said.

'I felt myself as a cat then I was changing, before I saw Harry through larger eyes which told me it worked. That is two things for the books Harry as you are the first person in history to be able to change another person's animagi persona to another, that and doing the three unforgivables wandless.'

'You mean the books as in the real books?' Harry asked.

'Yes, like you have read in lessons about things Albus invented, what you did will be the same, so they need to be added to the books, but also added to lessons if anyone wants to try.'

'Thanks Harry, you've made more work for us,' Ron laughed.

Harry gave Ron a smile, 'But since I did that, something else occurred to me. If I can change your animagi to another animal, what about someone else's patronus, do you think I could change them?'

'Let's give it a go Harry,' Kingsley said.

'Then I'll let Harry change mine,' Ginny smiled up at Harry.

'If you want Gin, so start thinking of a happy memory,' Harry gave Ginny a smile, but a cheeky smile.

'That's easy,' Ginny grinned, then pulled her wand, 'Expecto patronum,' she said and her horse patronus walked over to Harry. He instantly concentrated then waved his hand and turned the patronus horse into a patronus doe. He waved his hand again, the patronus horse was back before vanishing, 'You made me a doe to match yours.'

'We match, so I thought our patronus's should,' Harry smiled at Ginny before turning to Minerva, 'So is that a new one as well?'

'Yes, so three things to add to the books.'

'I really believe it's all down to Harry's imagination now Minerva.' Kingsley said.

'What, you mean Harry could think of something and could get it to work?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, I do.'

'After seeing what I just did and what you've told me about no one in history doing them before, there is something I want to try, but I don't want to tell anyone or say anything until I know if I can. But I need to get something first to try it.'

'Then why don't you get what you need, we can eat dinner, then you can see if it works,' Kingsley suggested.

'Okay, I'll be back soon,' Harry stared at Ginny, kissed her tenderly before leaving the great hall.

'I don't see any reason Harry needs to study anything to get his N.E.W.T.s Kingsley. He's proven he can do everything already.'

'I agree with you Minerva, I might speak with Gawain, explain what Harry can do.'

'The head auror,' Ron said.

'Yes, with what Harry can do, he doesn't need to pass his N.E.W.T.s because he just did. So he could start his auror training straight away.'

'I think Harry still wants to rest a bit though Kingsley, he said while he was studying will give him some time, especially after the last seven years,' Ginny said.

'He still could take some time, that won't be a problem even if we could use him now. But I think all of us agree, Harry could do with some rest, more than most of us.'

'What were those animals before?' Jean Granger asked.

'The cat I turned into is called an animagi, as you saw Harry turned into a griffin, Albus Dumbledore could turn into a phoenix. When you learn they have to be registered so you can't abuse your forms, like spy on someone or use it to follow someone before killing them, things like that. Now as I was a member of the order of the phoenix, I did use mine to spy and follow, but that was to try and stop Voldemort. The silver sheen animals are called a patronus, they are conjured to ward of dementors, but if you learn, they can speak for you, short messages can be sent with them.'

'At Bill's wedding, just before the death eaters attacked, Kingsley sent his lynx patronus to warn us the ministry had fallen and the minister then, Scrimgeour had been killed, so we knew they were on their way, to find Harry,' Ron explained.

'Why don't we all have dinner, then see what Harry wants to show us. I'm sure whatever it is will be impressive,' Minerva nodded, then waved her wand and within a minute, the tables were full of all different types of food. Minerva, Kingsley and Frank headed up to the staff table, Draco over to the Slytherin table, while everyone else sat at the Gryffindor table. The group kept explaining things to Hermione's parents, some about the war and Voldemort, a lot about Harry and what he'd been through for years. They showed the Grangers some basic magic, things they never got to see before.

'So because you were under seventeen, that is why you couldn't do magic at home?' Jean asked her daughter.

'That's right, now I can though. But magic effects all electrical items, so if I did any at home, they might not work properly again. Magical homes don't have electricity. I could probably learn to shield the electrical items before I used magic, I'd have to study up on that though.'

'If anyone could Hermione, you could,' Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Thank you Ron, but after seeing what Harry can do, he makes me feel insignificant.'

'You could never been insignificant Hermione and you saved my arse loads of times,' Harry grinned, 'But I'll eat later, I need to speak to Kingsley,' Harry quickly kissed Ginny, then hurried past the table before anyone could say or do anything then gestured for Kingsley to follow him. Everyone watched as Harry and Kingsley left the great hall and wondered what Harry was going to show them and they all couldn't help being curious and a little impatient. Minerva knew whatever Harry was about to show everyone would be more than just impressive, she had a very strong feeling it was going to be miraculous.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'Okay, what's going on Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'Alright, I found what I needed, wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. After talking to Dumbledore's portrait and telling him exactly what I was able to do, I asked him his opinion on what I wanted to try. He believed I could do it but maybe only once, even though he said I could try a second time. He also said it couldn't be any…um, for now I'll say anything, it couldn't be anything old, it would have to be new, recently.'

'I think I know why Hermione's gets angry with you Harry, just spit it out will you.'

'First, I tried it on a recent one and it worked. I did try it on one from a few years ago, it never worked. I'm not sure if I could do a second recent one, but I wanted to show you then everyone this one first. You're going to need to explain to one person first, so he can prepare someone else so they don't go into shock.'

'Harry, riddles,' Kingsley said feeling very frustrated.

'Okay, the stone Kingsley, normally it's used to bring people back from the dead. You saw the memory of what they were like, not of this world, not really here. So I worked on that and was able to bring someone back for real, their human and alive.'

'Holy fuck Harry,' Kingsley moved back so he was leaning against the wall as he gazed at Harry, 'You brought someone back from the dead and their alive, for real?'

'Yes, I tried Sirius, but it must be because he died a few years ago, this person hasn't been that long, since the fighting.'

'So if you want me to explain to someone so they don't get shocked, then it's not Remus is it?'

'No, I thought I'd try both of them later, but I'm not sure if it will work again.'

'I think I know who you're talking about, so where is he?'

Harry opened the door to a classroom and a young man stood there, 'Hi Kingsley, isn't Harry a miracle worker.'

'Oh shit, this will definitely send some people into shock. Okay, stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes.'

'Hurry up then, I've missed everyone.'

Harry laughed, 'Go on Kingsley, get them ready without saying too much.'

'I wouldn't do that, blimey I think I'm in shock,' Kingsley shook his head then hurried back into the great hall and over to Arthur Weasley, 'Arthur, I need a word, come over here.'

'Alright Kingsley,' Arthur got up and followed Kingsley then stood listening to him. He looked confused but nodded, 'Okay, I'll do it even if I'm not sure what is really going on.'

'I know, but this surprise should be Harry's to show, so head back over and I'll go tell Harry.'

Arthur went back to the Gryffindor table, then put his arm around his wife. Kingsley hurried from the great hall again, but everyone was wondering what was going on.

'Dad, what did Kingsley want?' Charlie asked.

'I'm not absolutely sure, Harry was able to do something, it involves us and will shock us, but it's not bad news or anything, we'll just be surprised and shocked.'

'After seeing what Harry could already do, I'd be shocked too Mr. Weasley,' Hermione said.

Kingsley stuck his head in the door again, 'Any chance all of you could close your eyes and I mean no looking at all until I tell you.'

'What are you doing Kingsley?' Bill called.

'Please, just close your eyes, it'll be worth it, trust me and trust Harry. Minerva you don't need to, so can you make sure they all keep their eyes closed.'

'Alright,' Minerva said looking confused but went over to the Gryffindor table, 'Close them,' she wanted as all the Weasley's, the Grangers and Longbottom's closed their eyes, then she glanced at the door when she heard it open before looking back at the table, 'keep them closed Ginny, you to Ron,' she waited to make sure everyone had their eyes closed before looking back at the door. Kingsley stepped in with Harry, then someone else behind them and she gasped loudly, 'Keep them closed,' she quickly said as she stared at the third person walking into the great hall, 'Oh my.'

Kingsley stood next to Minerva, then Harry next to her, while the third person stood behind waiting until it was ready but he couldn't stop smiling.

'Now before you open your eyes, just know it's real and you probably won't want to believe it, trust us when we tell you it's real and you'll love it.' Kingsley turned to Harry.

'I wanted to try this for a few reasons, but the main one was because I've thought of the Weasley family as my own for years now, so I wanted to do this for you. So alright, open your eyes.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table opened their eyes, then Kingsley, Minerva and Harry moved aside.

'Oh my, oh my, oh, oh, oh, Freddy,' Molly started crying as she got up and hugged her son.

All the Weasley's were staring at Fred and all of them had tears falling down their faces before Arthur walked over to his wife and son and hugged both of them, then the rest of them did.

Harry sat down heavily as watched as the group of red heads all hugged each other, then Hermione put her arms around Harry, he put her arms around her, then Neville also put his arms around Harry then Luna put her arm around Neville and the four friends sat there staring at the family of red heads.

'He's real Harry?'

'Yeah, he is, fully and truly alive Hermione.'

'If you did this then I know you would have wanted to bring Sirius back,' Hermione turned and looked at Harry.

'It never worked, Dumbledore thinks because it was so long ago, but someone recent should work. He also thinks it might only work once, but I am going to try again. But I'm a little weak, so I thought I'd have a break.'

Just then Molly Weasley let go of her family pulled Harry to his feet and hugged him as she started to cry onto his shoulder, then the rest of the Weasley's were hugging Harry, except Fred.

'I already hugged the stuffing out of him, thought I'd give the family their shot,' Fred said happily as he hugged Hermione, Luna and Neville, 'Can you believe it though, I'm alive.'

'It's really a miracle Fred, I'm touching you, talking to you, but you died, yet you're here,' Hermione smiled then kissed Fred's cheek.

'I saw you, you were cold and still,' Luna said.

'I think I'm in shock right now Fred, we saw you, you were dead,' Neville said as he stared at him.

'I get you there Neville,' Fred watched as his family slowly let go of Harry, but George hugged him again, 'I'm here George.'

'Yeah,' was all George could say.

Harry watched the twins hug each other when Ginny started to kiss him very passionately but he could taste her tears that had fallen down her face onto her lips, but it never stopped Harry kissing her just as passionately.

'Harry said he felt weak, that doesn't look like he's weak,' Neville laughed.

Harry and Ginny slowly released each other's lips, 'You brought Fred back,' Ginny said in a very hoarse and choked voice.

'Yeah, that's why I didn't want to say anything until I knew I could do it, but I need to sit Gin, it took a lot out of me,' Harry sat down and took a couple of deep breaths.

'You've gone very pale Harry,' Minerva said then got Poppy's attention.

'I'm fine, just light headed at the moment,' Harry slumped in his seat.

'Let's me have a look at you, because doing this type of magic looks like it drained you,' Poppy sat beside Harry and moved her wand over him, 'Yes, you're very drained, you need to lie down for a while.'

'Okay, I'll go with that,' Harry slowly stood up then fell unconscious onto the floor.

Poppy instantly checked him again, 'He's just drained, so he should be taken to his room. I'll get a couple of potions that will help.'

'He will be okay, won't he Madame Pomfrey?' Fred asked as he stared down at Harry.

'Yes, he just needs rest Fred, but I would like to check you over considering you were dead.'

'Okay,' Fred smile, 'but let's get Harry to bed first.'

'We'll do that Fred, let Poppy check you over,' Kingsley said then helped Frank lift Harry and carried him out of the hall with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville following.

'I'm not sure what's going on here, so can someone please explain?' Frank Granger asked.

'Sorry Frank,' Arthur said then sat down next to him, 'My son Fred died during the battle here. Something let Harry use his power to bring him back.'

'You mean to tell me that he was dead, really dead?' Jean said looking up at Fred with shock all over her face.

'Yes, he was, we even buried him.'

'So Madame Pomfrey, am I alive?' Fred laughed.

'Yes Fred, very much alive and very healthy considering, but what Harry just did is going to have everyone wanting him to do that for their loved ones.'

'He tried Sirius, Dumbledore said it didn't work because it was a few years ago. I overheard Harry telling Hermione,' Fred explained, 'But he said if he could only do one, he knew it was going to be me. Makes me feel a little guilty, him bringing me back when he could have brought Tonks or Remus.'

'I can understand Harry bringing you back Fred, he felt guilty that you died. He knows we turned up for him, well to fight with him. He hated seeing how you're death affected mum, I even saw him give me a few looks.' George said.

'If Harry tries this again, I want to be next to him because this really drained him.'

Kingsley, Frank, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Ginny were all getting Harry comfortable on his bed. Ginny took his shoes off, then pulled the covers over him.

'Do you think he could do it again Kingsley?' Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

'I really don't know Hermione, this is getting into magic that no one has ever done before. I thought the griffin was surprising, but Fred, merlin. Now we have to make sure the death eaters don't find out. They could try to take Harry to make him bring Voldemort back, they might even take one of you to get Harry to cooperate.'

'It's not like we could keep this a secret though minister, Fred Weasley was dead and now he's not.'

'Maybe we can work on something, like he wasn't really dead. The one they took away had taken polyjuice potion so he could escape, a death eater but was killed. The real Fred was unconscious and was found a week later under some rubble,' Hermione suggested.

'Not bad Hermione, that just might work. But if Harry does bring someone else back, how do we explain a second one.'

'Actually Kingsley, having death eaters change into order members, DA members or aurors would guarantee they could get out of here. So it wouldn't be that farfetched to have a few do it,' Ron said.

'Again, not bad, you are going to make an excellent auror Ron and Hermione, well we know she'll end up running the wizarding world one day.'

Hermione couldn't help but smile, 'Thank you, but that's not a job I would want. Saving magical creatures is my passion and maybe changing some of our laws that are bias, like pure-bloods over half-bloods and muggleborns.'

'That I could see you doing Hermione, because some of those ancient laws do need changing. You three proved it more than anything, one muggleborn, one half-blood and one pure-blood and it was you three more than most that saved our world. So Frank and I might go explain to everyone downstairs about these ideas and that it will keep everyone safe. Let me know how Harry is in the morning, since I think he'll sleep through the night.'

'Well let you know Kingsley, by Frank,' Ron said and the friends turned back to watch Harry. 'I want to stay here, but I want to see Fred.'

'I should go back to my parents, their probably confused as well. I'm sure Ginny, Luna and Neville will keep an eye on Harry. Let us know if he needs anything,' Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek before leaving the room with Ron.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

When it got late, Luna kissed Harry, then Neville and Ginny's cheeks before heading for bed, leaving Neville and Ginny sitting with Harry.

'Are you going to tell him Ginny?'

'I don't want to Neville, but he'll know the moment we do anything. The only reason I never wanted Harry to know what happened is because he'll blame himself. Then I was worried how he might react towards both of us.'

'If he stays calm, maybe we could show our memories to him Ginny. He'll see it wasn't our choice and there wasn't anything we could do.'

'Maybe, we've got time to think about it even if I wish we could always keep this from him. You know we spoke about that Neville, we always wanted to do that together.'

'I could see you and Harry doing that, everyone can see the love you have for each other.'

'Yeah, that's why that made us do that, they saw my feelings for Harry when they used occlumency on me, so they figured if they couldn't catch Harry, they could hurt him. But it's getting late, you should head to bed. Could you tell my parents that I'm staying here to keep an eye on Harry, but I'll be keeping my clothes on so they don't need to worry.'

Neville smile, 'I can do that Ginny. Harry might be upset at first, but he'll understand after a while. So try not to let it worry you too much,' Neville gave Ginny a hug.

'I'll try, now go sleep,' Ginny gave Neville a small smile then watched him leave before she took her shoes off then got into bed beside Harry and put her arms around him, 'We didn't want to Harry, we were made to or they would have killed us, all of us. I hope when you hear you'll forgive us because we really didn't want to.' Ginny kissed Harry's cheek, then closed her eyes trying to sleep but she kept seeing Harry's angry face. She kept trying to bring fourth his understanding and loving looks, it took her a long time before she fell asleep.

When Harry woke the following morning, the first thing he noticed was he was still dressed, then he saw Ginny asleep beside him and she was dressed. Finally he remembered what happened and that he had passed out. Harry quickly went to use the bathroom and shower, before changing his clothes. When he came out Ginny was awake and staring at the door waiting for him.

'Hi, did you stay with me all night?'

'Yes, I wanted to make sure you were alright.'

'That's sweet Gin, but you should have spent time with Fred.'

'Thanks to you, I can anytime. It really drained you Harry, we were worried.'

'I'm sorry, I never realised that would happen. Now I do, so I'll be prepared when I try it again.'

'Tonks right?'

'Yes, I figured even though Remus and I were close, it would be better if Teddy had his mother. But like Dumbledore said, he's not sure I can do it again. That was a really hard decision, Fred over Tonks, I wanted both.'

'But you did try Sirius first.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, I still miss him so much, but since he didn't work, I knew who I wanted to try. After breakfast I want to try Tonks before anything else.'

'Harry, we were talking last night, Kingsley said he was worried that if the death eaters find out you brought Fred back, they could take you or one of us to get you to bring Voldemort back. So Hermione came up with an idea that everyone will believe. We just have to make sure everyone that saw what you did never tells anyone.'

'I never thought about that, but yeah, the death eaters would want me to bring him back but I'd die first. But if they took one of you to make me bring him back, I'd have to do it, I wouldn't let one of you get hurt or killed because of me.'

'We know, but I'm like you, I would rather die than have him back and think of it this way. If he was brought back, we'd all end up dead anyway.'

'True, so what was this idea of Hermione's?'

'That a death eater took polyjuice potion and turned into Fred so he could escape. We found Fred after the funeral, under some rubble. Then Ron added more in case you brought Tonks back. That a few death eaters decided to change into order members, aurors or DA members so they could escape if things started to go against them, they had a way out.'

'That's really good, people would believe that. The pictures of right after that were taken, anyone could easily believe there were people under all the different parts of the walls. Do you want a shower before we head down to eat?'

'I'll go to our room as I need clothes, I'll meet you there,' Ginny slipped her arms around Harry, 'I won't be too long,' she stretched up on her toes and kissed Harry tenderly but kept looking into Harry's eyes, then she left.

Harry opened the door and saw Malfoy so he gestured inside, 'Up for some shagging or did you want something else?'

'Both, but I thought we could leave the shagging for tonight. It's about after we leave here in a couple of days,' Draco said as he looked a little uncomfortable.

'I had a thought about that, I'm going to get a flat for us to use, if you want to keep going that is.'

'Even though I still have no idea why we keep doing this, yeah I do. But won't your friends wonder why you're getting a flat when I heard you tell them you're going buy a house?'

'I won't let them know, I'm going to head out to see Andromeda, but I'll do that first. I don't even need to see it as long as it's decent, it's only going to be used for us, my house will be for me.'

'So you'll let me know where it is?'

'Yep, I plan on getting another owl, so you'll hear from me, but we might not get together for at least a week after we leave here.'

'That's why we need to see each other before we do. I better go or one of your friends might come to see if you're still alive.'

'Ginny would have told them, she stayed with me all night,' Harry could see the curious look on Malfoy's face, 'Just to be here with me, nothing more. Ginny and I already talked about that. We've got time and in no hurry.'

'I figured you two were already shagging. But do you know much about what happened here when the Carrow's were here?'

'I know they tortured students, Neville and Seamus told us about what happened to them, why?'

'Well, they did things to some of the older girls. I don't know exactly what went on down there as I refused to be part of it so they wouldn't tell me. I heard rumours that some were raped, some were humiliated. They would make two girls touch each other, then for boys to do the same. I know Crabbe said he really got off watching two girls, then he'd have a go at one of the boys, which doesn't make sense, if he was gay why would he get off watching two girls.'

'Do you know if Ginny was one of those girls?'

'No, but I know she helped Neville and Seamus rescue some of the first years. I don't know if she was ever taken down there though. She did have a few bruises, around her neck and wrists, so maybe they did.'

'Ginny probably didn't want to worry me, she knew I'd blame myself if she got hurt. Hopefully they didn't go too far with her, but I suppose she'll tell me when she's ready.'

'Probably, but I better go, so are we going to meet tonight?'

'Yep, so I'll see you after I say goodnight to Ginny,' Harry stared into Draco Malfoy's silver grey eyes, then grabbed his head and started to kiss him, 'I wish we could go now, but we can't.'

'No, you're friends will want to see you, especially after what you did. Oh and I promised the minister to go with the story about it wasn't the real Fred they found dead but a death eater.'

'Ginny explained the idea Hermione and Ron came up with. It never occurred to me how dangerous this information could be. Too late now, but we better go,' Harry watched as Draco nodded then left, he gave the Slytherin a couple of minutes, then Harry left his room and headed for the great hall where he found most of the Weasley's sitting there with the Grangers. George instantly hugged Harry again making everyone laugh before they both sat down, 'So you still feel alive Fred?'

Fred laughed, 'Yep, even Madame Pomfrey said I'm alive and very healthy considering I was dead.'

'Can you explain how you did this Harry, not that it really matters, I'm just curious?' Arthur asked.

'I used the stone, but concentrated on Fred as a real live breathing person and it worked. The moment I turned it over while I was concentrating, there he was. I even hugged him to make sure he was real. As you saw in the memory, I couldn't touch my mother.'

'It's a miracle, so did Ginny explain about the story that's going to be put out about why Fred is here?' Molly asked.

'Yeah, it never occurred to me about the danger, I was thinking about all of you having Fred back. But it's a good story and people should accept it, especially if it works a second time.'

'Poppy wants to be next to you when you try it again, she's worried what will happen,' Minerva said as she walked over to join everyone.

'I get that since I did pass out, but I feel fine, I was just really tired at the time.'

'So you're going to do it again, are you going to try with Remus?' Charlie asked.

'Tonks, I figured if I can do one more and that's all, I think Remus would prefer Tonks to be with Teddy then him. So I'm just going to eat then try it, see what happens. One thing though, if it works and I try another after that, I couldn't keep going because then it would look too suspicious. I'd love to bring everyone back, but it just wouldn't be the wisest thing to do.'

'We discussed that last night. If you were able to do more, Kingsley and I believe you could go with four or five, that number could be believed for death eaters changing into someone else.'

'Okay, I get that,' Harry started eating while he concentrated on who would be next after Tonks and would it work again.

'Harry,' Kingsley said as he sat down next to him, 'Are you feeling okay now?'

'Great, I was just tired last night. But since I've finished eating, I want to try again.'

'Before you do, I was hoping to see if you could try something else.'

'Sure, but what do you want me to try?'

'If you could concentrate on someone, do you think you could tell if they were under the imperius curse and if they had the dark mark?'

'Oh, probably, but I wouldn't know until I tried. So you've got some death eaters saying they were imperiused, like what happened to Stan Shunpike?'

'Yes, plus there is people like Dolores Umbridge who told us she isn't a death eater, but as we do not have any female aurors or law enforcement people, we can't body search her. Now for all we know she isn't a death eater and just evil.'

'An evil bitch, but yeah, I'll give it a go Kingsley. After everything else I've done, I don't think I'll have any problem reading anyone. Do aurors learn that, learn to block their minds, not just again occlumency, but against anything?'

'Yes, it's not a requirement, but you do get taught to do it and if you can the safer it makes you. So maybe in a couple of days, I'll get you to the ministry, see how you go?'

'Just let me know when and I'll be there. But now I need some privacy to see if I can bring someone else back. I have to concentrate and I can't be distracted.'

'Then you can use the same room as last night, but Poppy will be with you Harry. She will keep silent and not distract you at all,' Minerva said.

'Alright and it's a good idea,' Harry kissed Ginny, then left the hall with the matron with hopes this next one worked. Then at least a little boy will have his mother back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry stood with his eyes closed in deep concentration. He knew Madame Pomfrey was behind him but he couldn't hear her, he couldn't even hear her breathing. Harry kept his eyes closed and kept taking slow deep breathes until he turned the stone over three times. The moment he felt the air move around him, he slowly opened his eyes.

'It worked, you're here.'

'Harry, what's going on?'

'It's a lot to go into Tonks, but you're alive. Remember the fighting here, the battle, well you died, for real, but I was able to work some very powerful magic and I brought you back. I thought if this worked a second time, Teddy could have his mother back.'

'I was with Remus, he died right before I did, I remember.'

Harry could see the look on Tonks face, 'I'm going to try Remus Tonks, but I can't guarantee it will work again. So I had to think what you both would want and what would be best for Teddy. Having his mother here is what's best for your son and I'm sure Remus would agree.'

'Don't move, both of you, I need to make sure you're both okay and Harry, you're pale again, so sit down while I check on Nymphadora.'

'I'm really here Harry, alive?'

'Yes, so now you can have a life with your son. He's a great kid and I love him to bits.'

'I want to see him.'

'As soon as we're finished here Nymphadora, so please just have a bit of patience until I make sure you're okay,' the matron started to move her wand over the young woman, 'Well like Fred, you are perfectly healthy and more importantly, alive. You next Harry,' she moved her wand over the young man, 'Alright, you are drained but not like you were last night. But no more until at least later this afternoon and drink this,' she handed Harry a potion, 'Don't make those faces, just drink it.'

'I just know how they taste,' Harry pulled another face then drunk the potion, 'I wish you could make them taste better. But I'm sure Tonks wants to see her son and mother, so let's go Tonks,' Harry put his arm around her and the three of them walked out of the room and into the great hall to more shocked looks, but nodded to Minerva McGonagall who instantly went to contact Andromeda Tonks.

'It worked Harry,' Ginny hugged Tonks then kissed Harry.

'Yes and I'm not as drained as last night, still tired but not that bad.'

'So does that mean you're going to do Remus next?' Hermione asked.

'Yes.'

'If you can do this Harry, why not Sirius or your parents?' Tonks asked as she sat down next to him.

'They died too long ago Tonks and I'm sorry but I did Fred first and I just hoped I could do you next, it worked and you're here,' Harry saw Draco Malfoy staring over and waved at him to join the group, 'Tonks, I know this is going to be surprising for you, but Draco and Narcissa are actually helping the minister, so I want you to meet your cousin Draco.'

Tonks turned, 'Well I don't think I can get a better recommendation than Harry,' Tonks stood up and hugged Draco, 'It's nice to finally meet you Draco.'

'Yes, it is Tonks and I like you're hair.'

Everyone laughed as Tonks went from purple to pink hair, 'Thanks, I'm very partial to purple and pink. Oh Harry, do you know if Teddy can change his hair?'

'Yes, he changes to Harry's black messy hair all the time, then hoses him down the moment he changes him,' Draco grinned.

'Well he is a boy Harry, but I wasn't expecting to hear you change him.'

'Dora,' Andromeda called then hurried to her daughter, then placed Teddy into his mother's arms before hugging Harry, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome Andromeda, now spend some time with your daughter.' Harry sat back down next to Ginny and instantly put his arm around her, 'A mother and son reunited, it's a good feeling Ginny.'

Everyone could see Harry staring at Tonks holding her son and knew he was thinking about his own mother and wished they could give Harry the one thing he wanted, family, but it was not possible.

Ginny leaned closer to Harry, 'Can we go talk in private Harry?'

'Sure, nothing wrong is there Gin?'

'Sort of, but I'll explain,' Ginny took Harry's hand and they left the great hall and headed to Harry's room, 'Now I need you to listen and know that I never wanted to, none of us did, but we had no choice.'

Harry stared at Ginny, 'Draco told me that people were made to do things Gin, girls were raped and humiliated. Did something happen to you?'

'Yes, but let me explain,' Ginny sat down but looked at the floor, 'They took me mainly to ask about you. They saw how you broke up with me and how much we cared about each other. So they thought since they couldn't use me to get to you, they would do something that would hurt you.'

'We're you raped Ginny?' Harry sat next to her and took her hand.

'Sort of, but not the way you think. I was made to have sex with someone, he was made to as well and neither of us wanted to, but they had Colin and said he'd be killed if we didn't. If we hesitated they hurt Colin, they hurt him a lot Harry, but we couldn't let him die.'

Harry knew he'd do anything he had to so Colin wouldn't die, but hearing this was hard to get his head around and even though it wasn't the forced sex that he couldn't get his head around, it was everything, nothing seemed to be going how he expected.

'No, you couldn't, I get that and I'd do the same thing. So it was forced, but not like a normal rape. So who did they make you have sex with?'

'Just remember he didn't want to either Harry, they thought using him would hurt you more as his one of your best friends. I would hate to think what they might have done if Ron was here, they did that you know, brothers and sisters.'

'Then if this was forced it was better with someone that wouldn't hurt you. So are you going to tell me Ginny?'

Ginny heard hardness creep into Harry's voice even though she could tell he was trying to keep it together.

'He's worried what you'll do when you find out even if you know he had no choice.'

Harry kept staring at Ginny, 'Neville.'

Ginny looked up sharply, 'Yes, but how did you work that out?'

'I just read it in you, since Kingsley mentioned it I was going to try, just not on anyone I know, but I could see how you didn't want to say. I might not like it Ginny but I do understand and Neville would have been gentle with you, well as gentle as that lot would have let him.'

'They were satisfied with just making us do it and they also got off on it. When they first said what they wanted, Neville told them to go to hell, they kept hurting him, that's when they brought Colin in and we both realised we had no choice. I tried everything Harry, we spoke about this, about being together the first time.' Ginny put her head back down and started crying.

Harry put his arms around Ginny and held her, 'Yeah, I'm pissed but not really at you or Neville. This is so fucked up, there's just so much that isn't right at the moment.'

'I have been worrying, a lot. Neville and I spoke about this last night while we watched you. He even suggested you watch our memories to understand.'

Harry could tell Ginny was worried about how he would react, it wasn't the sex, not really, and considering what he was doing with Draco and he wasn't being forced, he was doing it because he wanted to and he still had no idea why.

'No, I don't need to see your memories Ginny, you and Neville are friends and had no choice.'

'You're taking this better than I thought you would. I was worried you'd get angry with us.'

'I'm not angry with what you were forced to do, you and Neville were forced into this situation and part of that was because of me. But something is bothering me, something I mentioned before Dumbledore died, so even though I need to get this through my head, mainly to see if I can handle this or not, which right now I'm not, we might as well talk this bit out as well.'

'I knew you'd be upset which you should be but you are handling this okay, so tell me what's bothering you?'

'Ginny, I told you that I wanted a family straight away if this war was ever finished, but I never want to get married, that is something I just can't agree to. You have been accepted to play for the Harpies, so where does that leave us and kids. I don't want to wait that long, I want a family, now.'

'But Harry, it's always been my dream to play professional Quidditch, when you first said you want kids I figured okay we will but not for a few years.'

'You figured wrong, I want them now, I want a large family. I suppose for you who has a large family can't really understand what it's like for me, having no one. Yeah, I have my friends and your family are wonderful, but they're not my family, I want my own. Look, right now I want to see if I can get Remus back, we need time to think. You have to decide if it's a career you want or a life with me.'

'So I can't have both, play Quidditch and be with you?'

'No, I know that sounds like I want everything my way and I suppose it is, but it's hard to not have anyone. When Sirius died it really hit me how alone I am, so I want kids, I want a family, that is my dream and my main priority.'

'So I either lose the chance of a lifetime to stay with you but I can't even get to marry you. Don't you love me at all Harry?'

'I don't love anyone, I won't. Love won this war, I get that, but my love died with Sirius and I don't want to feel that again.'

'Then we do have a lot to think about,' Ginny got up and hurried from the room, Harry sighed but he wasn't backing down, he wanted a family, he thought Ginny understood that, now Harry wasn't even sure he would get one.

Harry walked out to the great hall, 'Hey Neville, can we talk for a minute?' Harry gave him a smile but read him while he was watching.

'Um, sure Harry,' Neville could hear the slight tremor in his voice but followed Harry to his room, 'Ginny told you.'

'Yes, it's fine Neville, you don't have to look so nervous. She explained but was hesitant to tell me who and I couldn't help myself, so I read it in her. When I first stared at you I did the same thing, but a little more. Ginny said you suggested that I watch your memories, I don't need to Neville. This was forced on both of you and you did treat Ginny gently and tried not to look. You actually kept your eyes closed unless they told you to open them.'

'Yeah, I did. Since they forced this, I didn't want Ginny to see anyone else staring at her. Bloody Crabbe and Carrow were doing that enough, well leering is a better word. I'm just glad those two didn't hurt Ginny, poor Colin though. We got him out of there when Seamus, Michael and Ernie found all three of us.'

'After everything I've been hearing Neville, you truly amaze me. All the beatings you took, things you were made to do and saw. Those memories are hard to live with, but you're coping with them.'

'Right after Harry, I was worried that I might start having nightmares like you used to, but after you explained that day, I realised why you had them, so that's helped even if I do have a few bad dreams. How do you cope with everything you saw and had to do?'

'At first I wasn't sure, but when I sat at the black lake those first few days I realised it came down to all of you. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, you, everyone that I care about and that cares about me, that all helped Neville, so it's basically all of you that kept me sane over the last few years. I know I wouldn't have come out of all of this without cracking up if it wasn't for all of you. So I said to Ginny we'll forget this, we've got some other issues to sort out. Anyway, I need to know just one thing, I never read that in either of you. Was it just the once?'

'Yes, for some reason they were satisfied. Do you know I started to have feelings for Hannah?'

'No I didn't, she's a nice girl Neville.'

'Yes, she is, so if I want a relationship with her, I'm going to tell her what happened. I might leave Ginny's name out and just say a friend, I don't want Ginny to think I'd tell anyone else.'

'I get that, but I think Ginny would understand with Hannah, so maybe you could mention it to Ginny when you get a chance. If she's uncomfortable, then don't.'

Neville stepped closer to Harry and hugged him and realised just how good a heart Harry truly had. Neville knew this news could have made Harry angry or hurt, but he trusted his friends. Neville knew he would be Harry's friend forever and would do anything for him, just like Harry has proven he would do anything for him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

After everyone had lunch, Harry disappeared into the empty classroom and again, Poppy Pomfrey went with him. He stood with his eyes closed and concentrated on Remus and even if Harry wasn't sure it could work again, he truly hoped it could for Teddy's sake. He kept his eyes closed and breathed slowly and deeply before turning the stone over three times and smiled when he felt the shift in the air around him.

'Remus,' Harry felt himself choke up.

'Harry, what's going on, the last thing I remember is fighting Dolohov?'

'Let's sit and Madame Pomfrey needs to check us both over, then I'll explain.'

'Um, okay, but I'm a bit confused.'

'I'll tell you everything in a minute,' Harry watched as the matron stepped over to Remus and performed her charms over her.

'You're healthy Remus, now you Harry, but you're not pale this time,' she moved her wand over Harry, 'Hardly drained at all, so I think you can go without the potion this time.'

'Oh thanks goodness, no offense Madame Pomfrey, but they really do taste terrible.'

'I know, but I'll leave you to explain to Remus. First, are you planning on doing it again?'

'Yes, just once more like we talked about. But I'll wait until after dinner.'

'Good idea, so I'll be with you again just to make sure.'

Harry waited for the matron to leave before he faced Remus, 'Okay, you and Tonks were fighting, you remember that?'

'Yes, I told her to go home to Teddy.'

'Yeah, I would have done the same thing. Okay, this is going to be hard for you to believe, but you died Remus, you and Tonks both died. It's been a couple of weeks since that night.'

'Hang on, I remember something else, I saw you in the forest with Sirius, James and Lily.'

'Yeah, not long after you died, I went to face Voldemort, but I called you four back first. I really needed your strength to keep me going. I'll explain more later, but just know I recently found out I have a hell of a lot of power. So we've been trying things, Kingsley and Minerva had me do a few things. When they worked I tried something else, I brought back Fred Weasley who died as well, then I brought Tonks back Remus. She's out in the great hall right now with Teddy and Andromeda. I wasn't sure if I could do this again, but I knew you'd want Tonks brought back first and if you didn't work you'd understand and accept that.'

'This is all a lot to take it, but you're right, I would want Tonks to be with Teddy, that's why I didn't want her to turn up. But before we go see my wife and son, what happened with Voldemort Harry?'

'I killed him Remus, he's gone, for good and properly this time.'

'Explain why this time he's gone.'

'He made Horcruxes, do you know what they are?'

'No, I don't, but I don't think I like the sound of them.'

'There objects that Voldemort put pieces of his soul into so he would never die. That night seventeen years ago, he had six out there and my death was going to make his seventh. So that's what I was doing with help from Hermione and Ron, finding and destroying his Horcruxes. But there's a bit more Remus,' Harry lifted his hair to show his scar, 'This was made because I became the seventh horcrux that night, mum protecting me saved me from dying, but the soul he was splitting went into me instead of what he was going to use. So when you saw me in the forest, that's why. I had to let him kill me if there was any chance he could die. But the horcrux inside me got destroyed when he hit me with the killing curse, but I never died. There's a long story to all of it and I will explain, but not now. I'm sure Tonks is anxious to see you and you're anxious to see her and Teddy.'

'Blimey Harry, first I died, Tonks died, we're both back and you killed Voldemort,' Remus hugged him, 'You are a remarkable young man, James and Lily would be so proud of you, I'm proud of you.'

Harry smiled as he hugged Remus, 'I wanted to make you all proud of me.'

'Well you certain did that,' Remus pulled back, 'One thing though, I don't feel the same. It's to do with the werewolf, something's changed.'

'I'm not sure how to do this, but let me check something,' Harry closed his eyes then moved his hand all over Remus before he's eyes sprang open, 'It's gone, you're not a werewolf anymore.'

'How is that possible?'

'I have no idea Remus all I know is I'm doing things that's not possible. Come on though, let's go see that great son of yours. Oh he loves to change his hair to look like mine and hoses me down whenever I change him.'

Remus laughed, 'He does that to me Harry, but let's go.'

Harry and Remus had their arms around each other as they walked into the great hall and straight over to Tonks who was still holding her son.

'Remus,' Tonks said as tears fell down her face.

'Hey love,' Remus hugged and kissed his wife, then kissed his son, 'Harry's remarkable, isn't he?'

'He certainly is Remus, he's been surprising all of us for years, but the last two days has gone beyond surprise,' Kingsley put his hand on his old friend's shoulder, 'It's good to see you Remus.'

'It's good to see you, well, all of you considering what Harry told me. Are you sure we weren't hexed and all this is a dream or something.'

'No, it's all real Remus, everything, but I'm sure you'll be explained what's been going on soon enough. But now that everything is settled, all of you can go home tomorrow.'

'That's good news Kingsley, I'm sure Molly is missing her kitchen,' Arthur smiled at his wife, then everyone started talking about heading home now it's safe.

'Minerva, what's the worst damaged area?'

'Mostly everywhere on the ground floor, but I would say the walls outside and around the courtyard, why do you ask?'

'I want to try something, oh and Kingsley, I was able to read someone, so I'll be able to tell you if the bitch is a real death eater or not.'

'Great, I'll get you to come to the ministry in a couple of days, but until we know it's really safe, I'll have Frank come and get you from the Burrow.'

'I'm getting my own place, I thought of staying here for a day or two while I looked around.'

'Now he's gone, stay with me, there's a lot of things I've been meaning to tell you about your parents. We never got a chance before.'

Harry realised it was true, Remus knew his parents but they never got a chance to talk about them and he could feel himself choking up because he was finally going to know some things, things he's always wanted to know.

'I'd like that Remus, if it's alright with Tonks though?'

'You know it is Harry, you're family. But here, show me what my son does when you hold him,' Tonks handed Teddy to Harry who had been reaching for him.

Harry grinned and took Teddy into his arms and he instantly changed his hair to match Harry's. 'If I didn't know better, I'd think he was yours,' Remus said but smiled at Harry.

'I know, I've been getting stirred a lot about that,' Harry kissed his godson's forehead but when he pulled back Harry's mouth dropped open, 'Oh Teddy, Remus, look what he's done,' Harry turned slightly to show Remus and Tonks their son.

'He gave himself a scar like yours,' Remus said softly as he touched his son's forehead.

'Dora couldn't do anything else until she was a lot older.'

'At least he can't see my other scars.'

'Other scars?' Remus asked looking curious.

'About what I explained before, I have another lightning shaped scar, well plus a few others that he did that night. I'll explain everything soon Remus especially now we've got the time to talk normally.'

Remus hugged Harry again, 'Yes, we do.'

'Dora, Teddy really needs a nap. When Minerva told me I had to hurry here, he got disturbed when I picked him up.'

'We can take him to your place for now mum, sort out our place later.'

'Harry, are you coming now or later?'

'I will in the morning Remus, I want to stay here for the night, try to fix a few things.'

'Alright, but I can't wait to sit down and talk to you properly,' Remus hugged Harry again, 'Like I said, your parents would be so proud of you Harry. We'll see you early tomorrow.'

Harry chuckled, 'First thing Remus.'

After a lot more hugs, Andromeda, Dora, Teddy and Remus left before Harry turned to Kingsley.

'There was one more I was going to bring back if I could, but it might be a bit suspicious.'

'Who did you have in mind?'

'Colin Creevey, he was only sixteen, well not quite sixteen. Would a death eater turn into someone so young?'

'Actually I think they would. They realised the younger students were being evacuated, so if they really wanted to escape, turning into a younger person would guarantee they would get out of here without question.'

Harry turned to Minerva, 'Who will contact his parents if this works, they're muggles?'

'I will take Colin home and explain to his parents Harry. So when did you want to try?'

'Madame Pomfrey wants me to wait until later this afternoon. I'm not tired anymore, so I'll probably be alright, but I'll take her advice and wait a bit.'

'I think that is wise, you are using an enormous amount of power to do this. So if it works, is Colin the last one?'

'I wish it wasn't, but yeah, we can't take the chance of them finding out. Anyway, I'm going to go see what I can do about those walls.' Harry headed outside and looked around, then concentrated on the wall of the castle before he started to move his hand. Harry smiled as he watched the walls repairing themselves but he didn't realise that a lot of others had followed them out. They all stood staring as the walls of Hogwarts were fixed before Harry started on the courtyard and they watched as those were repaired as well.

Minerva walked over to Harry, 'I know you want to spend time with Remus but with how easily you fixed this, would you come back every day, just for an hour or two?'

Harry grinned, 'You know I will, I love this place and I want to help bring it back.'

Minerva surprised everyone as she hugged Harry, 'Thank you Harry.'

'If you were coming back here as a student Harry, I think Minerva would let you get away with anything. I don't think I've ever seen her hug a student before,' Kingsley grinned.

Minerva glared, 'Behave yourself Kingsley, but no, I have never hugged a student. I think we all agree though that Harry isn't a normal student or former student. Even if you are just Harry to all of us, you will also be special to all of us.'

'Blimey, um, thanks Minerva, but you're really embarrassing me now.' Harry blushed as everyone laughed.

'It's true Harry, but before I embarrass myself, I'll leave you to your friends,' Minerva touched Harry's face then hurried into the castle with everyone staring after her before they realised that Minerva McGonagall had become very fond of Harry, more than anyone thought.

Again no one realised that Severus Snape had been watching from one of the tower windows. He'd been seeing this boy do some extraordinary things and he seemed happy, but Severus saw some other emotions cross Harry Potter's face something that no one else seemed to notice.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

During dinner Hermione sat beside Harry, 'What's going on, you and Ginny have hardly said two words to each other and all of a sudden there's no kissing?'

'We're not actually together at the moment, she wants a different life to what I want. So she needs to do a lot of thinking because this is one time I'm not going to give up my dream, the one thing I want.'

'Can you tell me what this is about?'

'I wanted a family straight away, I know we're young, but it's all I want, Ginny wants to play quidditch. We talked about this before Dumbledore died, I thought she understood, she also thought I wanted to get married, I don't. I don't know, right now she has a lot of thinking to do. But I need to eat before trying Colin.'

'You do, but Ginny always dreamed of playing quidditch, her dream came true. Can't you put off kids for a few years? It's not like quidditch players can play for a long time, it is a short career.'

'No, if Ginny wants to play she can but we won't be together, anyway, I'm hungry.'

Hermione watched as Harry ate and even though she loved her friend, she couldn't believe that he would do this. She thought Harry loved Ginny but if he was willing to throw away this relationship because of a few years before having children, she realised that maybe she doesn't know Harry as well as she thought.

After dinner that night, Harry and Poppy headed back into the room and again, Harry concentrated for a few minutes before he turned the stone over three times. He instantly felt the air move around him. When he opened his eyes Colin was smiling at him and he smiled at Colin.

'Blimey Colin, you shouldn't have snuck back, I was so angry with you when you did, but let's sit for a minute.'

'I wanted to help you Harry, but what's going on. The last thing I remember was fighting some big blond death eater. He was just so fast and strong.'

'Let Madame Pomfrey check you over first, then I'll explain, Poppy,' Harry gave her a smile then watched as she performed her charms over Colin then him.

'You're both fine, so is this the last one Harry?'

'Yes, even if I wish I could do more, I can't take the chance of them finding out.'

'It is a wise decision, now try to relax for a few days, you've been using a lot energy.'

'I'm planning on it Poppy and thanks for all this, I know you're still busy.'

'I am, but this, well you've done so much good for so many people,' Poppy smiled then left the room.

'Blimey Harry, she smiled at you, she never smiles.'

'Yeah, anyway, when you were fighting the death eater Colin, he killed you. It's been two weeks since that night. I recently found out I've got a hell of a lot of power, so I brought Fred Weasley back, he died as well, then a couple of others, then you. Now we're putting out a story so the remaining death eaters don't find out and you need to stick to it and never tell anyone the truth. So I need your word you will never repeat the truth to anyone.'

'You have it Harry, I'll do anything you say, but I really died, for real, you aren't just winding me up?'

'No, it's real Colin, but Minerva is going to explain the story we've put together then take you home to see your family. Oh Voldemort's dead by the way.'

Colin laughed then hugged Harry, 'I always knew you could do it Harry. So now will you let me take your picture and you sign it for me?'

Harry laughed, 'Well…since you did die helping me, alright. Now come on and let's go see everyone. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny all them are out there waiting to see you.'

'Um Harry, about Ginny,' Colin started to wring his hands.

'It's fine, I spoke to Ginny and Neville, they told me what happened and what they did to you. I would do the same thing to stop them hurting you, you're my mate.'

'Thanks Harry, I kept telling Ginny and Neville not to, let them do what they wanted. But they wouldn't and Neville said they would have killed me because I'm muggleborn.'

'Yeah, they would have, now come on, they want to see you,' Harry put his arm around Colin and led him out to his friend who all hugged him.

'I wish it could be more Minerva, but it wouldn't be safe to do any more.'

'No,' she sighed, 'no it wouldn't. But you've just reunited three families Harry, that is a remarkable thing. It is a shame you cannot do Sirius or your parents though.'

'Yeah, it's been too long. But think of it Minerva, I'm hoping I will have my own kids very soon, so I will have real family again one day.'

'Yes you will and I look forward to some Potter children running around this place.'

'Some Potter children, some Weasley mixed with Granger, some Longbottom's mixed with Abbotts, so many that have been here and lived through all this are going to have their children come to Hogwarts, to hear things about their parents, things we all did, including all their teachers. I think our children will be in for a lot of surprises when they do start here.'

'I believe you're right Harry, especially yours. Now I should get Colin home and explain to him about the story,' Minerva hugged Harry again making him laugh before she went over to young Colin as Harry sat down, staring around at the great hall, wondering if he will have his own kids now, whether Ginny will change her mind or will he find someone else.

Everyone talked for a while before they slowly drifted off to bed. Harry went to his room and found Draco waiting. The moment the door closed, they were all over each other as they made their way to the bed.

Draco turned Harry around and bent him over the bed, he never slowed, he never stopped until they were both groaning loudly in pleasure. Harry and Draco never stopped until they were both exhausted, but very satisfied.

After breakfast the following morning, Harry watch the Granger family leave, then the Weasley family, not once did Ginny look at him and he knew she wasn't happy about his decision, but Harry was not giving up on his dream.

Harry worked on parts of the castle for an hour before he picked up his bag. He nodded to Draco who had been watching him, then left to head to Andromeda's place where he found Remus, Tonks and Andromeda at the table with Teddy. Tonks and Remus hugged Harry again before they sat down to talk.

'How did you do this Harry?'

'I've been doing spells that have never been done before. Kingsley was testing me, I can do the three unforgivables wandless, I could become an animagus, without much effort. You wouldn't guess what I can turn into though.'

'Maybe a dog or stag, like Sirius or James.'

'No, that's what I thought, I'd be Padfoot or Prongs, no, a griffin Remus, like Godric Gryffindor. I was able to change Ginny's patronus from a horse to a doe, I was also able to change Minerva's animagi from a cat to an owl. Kingsley basic said I could do anything, it will just be my imagination. So I had the idea of trying the stone, I was watching Mrs. Weasley staring at George and I could tell she was thinking about Fred. I've been watching her often the last couple of weeks and I could see how much she aged, I couldn't take that look on her face anymore. So I tried the stone and it worked, I did try Sirius first though, it's been too long.'

Remus put his arm around Harry, hugging him tight, 'Sirius would understand just like we do.'

'Yeah, I know he would, I still miss him though. So anyway, Fred was back and I knew it had to be one of you next. So I tried to think what both of you would want in case it only worked once more, so Tonks,' Harry gave her a smile.

'You made the right decision. Andromeda told us about you dying though, what happened?'

'Like I said, the horcrux inside me basically saved me, but I went in there to die, not realising I could survive. Remus, it was Snape that let me know though, he really was helping. Dumbledore was dying, because of his hand, Snape actually slowed it down, then Dumbledore told Snape to kill him when the time was right, it was all planned.'

'So even though Severus killed Albus, it wasn't murder, was there a reason why Albus didn't just wait to die naturally? He could have kept helping.'

'Yeah, he didn't want Bellatrix to play with him or Greyback to get him, he wanted to die with some dignity. See Voldemort told Nagini to kill Snape, we saw it, but couldn't stop it. After Voldemort left the shrieking shake, I knelt down next to him, he told me to take his memories, we thought he died, but he didn't. Why didn't you ever tell me how he felt about my mother?'

'Because of the way Severus treated you, Sirius and I talked about it. We thought it was better for you not knowing. But he loved her for so long.'

'Is that why Snape hated Harry, because he looks like his father?' Tonks asked.

'Yes, all Severus saw was the man that Lily ended up with, a man he hated. But why did he continue helping Albus after your parents died?'

'Because I have mum's eyes, Dumbledore asked Snape to help him protect me because he always knew Voldemort would come back. Snape agreed as long as Dumbledore never told anyone. After he gave me his memories, the look he gave me, then he said you have your mothers eyes, that's when we thought he died. I can't believe how brave he really was, he'd been lying and fooling Voldemort since I was one.'

'Yes, he was and Albus always said to trust him.'

'So you saw Snape's memory and what, just went to die?' Tonks asked.

Harry shrugged, 'I had no choice, if I lived, so did he. I would do anything to be rid of him,' Harry looked back at Remus, 'I'm sorry about what happened?'

'Don't be Harry and you were right, I was being a coward. I was scared for Teddy,' Remus ran his hand over his son's hair.

'Remus explained what happened that day. When we were at the Burrow, it took Arthur and I everything to calm him down. But finally he realised what he was doing and why.'

'Yeah, doesn't stop me feeling terrible though. But I was hoping for your help Remus?'

'Anything considering what you have done for us.'

'As you can see by my clothes, there had it. I need to go shopping for some, but I want to look around for a house as well, in Godric's Hollow.'

'I'll be with you and I always knew you'd want to live there. Now I want to ask you something.'

'Anything.'

'You're parent's house, could you go in there because they had a lot of things you might like to keep. The house was full of pictures.'

'I do want to, not sure when though. You know what used to happen, when the dementors got near me. Even though I never saw it, I heard it and imagine what it looked like. But I would like to, just to get a small glimpse into their lives. But I'm saying this now Remus, it's time to tell me things, I missed my chance with Sirius, then you because you were infiltrating the packs. I want to know things about my parents and you are the last person alive that can do that.'

'We have got time now Harry, as much time as we want. But when I mentioned pictures, well, that's what you're mum used to do, she was a photographer.'

'Then there will be a lot of pictures, now what about dad, what did he do?'

'At one time he was considering being an auror, but he could never be serious enough for that. So he ended up working for the magical reversal squad.'

'Then how did they end up being so rich?'

'The Potters have always been wealthy. So even though everything was left to James, he still liked his work and hardly used a lot of his families money. He bought the house of course, furnished it, things like that, then I don't think he ever really touched it after that. He did help Sirius out when he moved out of his family's home. You also have all that as well and the Blacks were extremely wealthy.'

'I probably won't ever touch Sirius' vault, I don't even want to go in there. I need to ask you something though, about dad. I was talking to Sirius one day at Grimmauld place, I told him I thought of him as my father, what do you think my dad would have thought about that?'

'It would not have worried him Harry. That's why he wanted Sirius to be godfather, so if anything happened you would have another father. They were like brothers, closer than brothers. Just so you know though, I was named as your other godfather in case anything happened to Sirius as well. I wasn't going to tell you, not at the time, then I told Sirius to keep it between us. I wanted you to get to know him properly, then we were going to tell you.'

'I get that, but I still love the idea that you are my godfather and I'm your son's godfather. But what about a godmother, did I have one?'

'No, just two godfather's and Minerva McGonagall was going to be your guardian if anything happened to all of us.'

'That's probably why I always felt a pull towards her and the last couple of days she's been hugging me a lot. Then she tells me and everyone else how she used to bathe me at order meetings when mum and dad got busy, blimey, embarrassing, I tell you, had everyone winding me up about that,' Harry shook his head then heard Remus chuckling, but so where Tonks and Andromeda and he just knew those three were going to bring that up occasionally, just to embarrass him. But Harry ended up laughing with them, one that he was happy about reuniting a family, but also from relief. All of them could finally have a life without the constant danger or having to hide anymore and it was a great weight that had been lifted from all of them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

A few days later, Harry and Remus headed out to do some shopping. Harry had never had to buy clothes for himself before, apart from school stuff, so Remus was giving him some ideas on what he might like. So after getting everything he needed Harry ended buying stuff for Remus, Tonks, Andromeda and a lot for Teddy making Remus laugh at all the toys his son was about to receive. Then they headed to Godric's Hollow to look at houses to buy. They found a few and made an appointment for a few days later to have a look through the houses before heading back to Remus' house.

'What have you two been buying?' Tonks asked as she saw all the packages that her husband and Harry carried inside.

'Harry is impossible, he wouldn't take no for an answer and bought some stuff for all of us, but most of these are for Teddy,' Remus lifted up a heap of bags.

'Oh Harry, you are going to spoil him,' Tonks smiled down at her son.

'I know, but I love Teddy and isn't that what a godfather is supposed to do, buy him whatever he wants and never say no, saying no is the parents job.'

Remus, Tonks and Andromeda laughed, 'He's definitely going to love Harry if he never gets told no. Our son will be running to Harry all the time,' Remus said.

Harry grinned, 'Yep, I'll tell him all the things he shouldn't hear.'

'You are impossible Harry, but I'm sure Teddy will love these.' Tonks grinned.

'Now let's have some lunch,' Andromeda smiled leaving her daughter and son-in-law with their son and godfather.

After an enjoying and relaxing lunch, Harry was outside staring around at the garden.

'What are you thinking about Harry?'

Harry turned to face Remus, 'Everything, how he's finally dead, how I don't have to be guarded anymore, how I never have to return to the Dursley's. So much has changed in such a short space of time, it's hard to get my head around.'

'Yes, I suppose it is, especially for you. But let's sit, I want to talk to you about something.'

Harry and Remus sat, 'So what's up?'

'I noticed young Ginny Weasley looked upset about something before she left, upset with you. So tell me what's going on.'

'A lot, but it seems we're not meant to be. Oh Remus, so much has happened I'm trying to take everything in but some things don't seem to be working out the way I want.'

'Talk to me, you can about anything.'

'Okay,' Harry sighed, 'One thing before I get to Ginny is Draco Malfoy. I explain how he helped and we've actually been getting on. I don't think we'll ever be close friends or anything like that, but we are friendly. The thing is, this is hard, but Draco and I have been having sex and we have no idea why. He's dating Astoria Greengrass, I was dating Ginny, but I'm shagging a bloke. I don't want a relationship with him or anything, he doesn't want me in that way either, so I'm really confused about why we're doing that.'

'Here's one thing I can tell you about your father that only Sirius and I knew. Your father had a few sexual encounters with boys at Hogwarts, before he married your mother Harry, he never cheated.'

'So he was bi, maybe I am.'

'Maybe you are, but I don't think so. You see, Sirius and I spoke with Albus about you, we spoke a lot about you, one subject was your sexuality.'

'My sexuality, I don't get it.'

'Sirius asked Albus if he thought you were gay. He just kept getting a sense that you were and since Albus was gay and he was close to you so who better to ask.'

'But I dated Cho Chang then Ginny, so how can I be gay even if I am having sex with Draco?'

'Confusion, Voldemort, a stressed life, over the last few years you could have worked this out, but right as you are going through your hormonal years you've had Voldemort trying to kill you. If you think about this logically Harry, you've never had normal thoughts like other boys during those years.'

'No, I didn't think about sex or girls boobs, things that other boys always talked about. So if you're right and I'm gay, there goes having a family. That's the problem with Ginny, I wanted kids straight away, she wants to play professional quidditch and got accepted onto the reserve team for the Holyhead Harpies, she also wants to get married, I don't. Well nothing in my life ever turned out as I wanted, seems it's going to continue.'

'You seem to accept that you're gay really easily. But let's start with the kids and something that will shock you. With some spells and potions gay wizards and witches can have a family.'

'I don't get what you mean.'

'Harry, what I mean is that you could fall pregnant, or any gay wizard can fall pregnant. It doesn't happen a lot, most gay couples like to work and not bother with a family, sometimes neither man can decide which one will give up their jobs to be the one to get pregnant.'

'So if I find the right bloke we could still have kids. Then again we could have the same problem. I want to be an auror and with all this power I have I know I can help a lot. Kingsley doesn't believe I'll need to get my N.E.W.T.s because I showed everyone what I could do and he said I pretty much passed all that, so he was going to talk to the head auror. I just want to rest for a while before working. So if I find a bloke he might want to work as well. Maybe if I date someone I could mention kids before we get serious.'

'You could, but I believe that most young men your age will want to have a career first. So this might be something you will have to compromise on.'

'I don't want to compromise on a family Remus. I've lost mine and my life has been decided for me until recently. Kids, a family is one thing I have always wanted, well, if I survived through everything that was going on.'

'Did you believe you would survive?'

'No,' Harry shook his head, 'After hearing the prophecy I thought I'm dead, but I'm going to take as many of them with me as I could. I really wanted to kill Bellatrix, but Mrs. Weasley took care of her.'

'Would you have killed Harry? I know you said you killed Voldemort, but he was different.'

Harry sighed, 'Probably not, I don't know, Ron said it, I want to kill death eaters, that was right after Fred died and I knew exactly how he felt, I felt the same after Sirius died, all I wanted to do was find her, torture her then kill her. But if you think about this Remus I have killed before, when I was eleven, I killed Quirrell when I touched him.'

'Harry, you were eleven years old and fighting for your life. But with that, you didn't know what would happen, you told Sirius about that. You knew it hurt him when he touched you, you thought you would use that so you could escape.'

'I know, but what I never told Sirius was that I don't care he's dead, I feel nothing, no remorse at all. Yeah Voldemort was different and I didn't actually kill him, it was his spell that rebounded onto him. Anyway, I have to get to Hogwarts, I promised Minerva I'd help repair for an hour or so. But you know what Remus.'

'No, so tell me.'

'I'm glad I was about to give Teddy his parents.'

'So am I, but you felt guilty for a while didn't you?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I know why you turned up, for dad, Tonks, she just had a baby, she should have stayed away.'

'She knew what her jobs as an auror was all about. I did try and tell her not to turn up, but she can be stubborn that wife of mine.'

Harry smiled, 'I'm glad you two worked everything out, you deserve to be happy Remus and now you don't have to worry about turning into a werewolf anymore.'

'Even though I believe you Harry especially after bringing us back, I think that's going to be hard to believe until it doesn't happen. Anyway, go to Hogwarts, but if you see Severus, tell him that I'm sorry for what I thought of him.'

'I need to see him myself, to thank you and to apologise. It's been good talking to you Remus, I always wanted someone to talk to,' Harry hugged his other godfather before leaving.

He didn't head straight to Hogwarts, he looked around for a flat, found one really cheap, the pictures showed a basic one bedroom flat with a small kitchen dining room, a living room and bathroom, but since it was just to use to shag Malfoy then a bedroom was all that was needed.

Harry strolled into the great hall to see the staff having lunch, Minerva waved Harry down. 'So how was spending time with Remus?' Minerva asked.

'Great, we've been doing a lot of talking, mainly about my parents, what dad did for work, what mum did,' Harry glanced at Snape who was looking down at his plate, 'How they were as students, that type of stuff. So where do you want me to work?'

'If you wouldn't mind, some of the classrooms are badly damaged.'

'I don't mind, I want this place back the way it was, Hogwarts was always special to me. Oh and Remus told me that my parents named you guardian of me if something happened to him and Sirius.'

'I had a feeling Remus would say something. Do you know why Albus and I never told you?'

'It would have put you in danger.'

'Very wise Harry, yes, that is the only reason you were not told.'

'I get that, but it makes sense now, why you said you used to look after me at order meetings.'

Minerva smiled, 'You mean bathe you don't you Harry?'

Harry blushed brightly making Minerva snigger, 'You're not going to let me forget that are you Minerva?'

'No and since you are no longer a student and Voldemort is gone, we can finally talk as adults, with the occasional embarrassing story.'

'Fine, it's not like I could stop you. I'll let you finish your lunch while I fix Hogwarts,' Harry grinned cheekily before walking off. He knew he had to talk to Snape, but he just couldn't seem to find the courage to say something, 'Maybe I just need some time,' Harry shrugged then went to work on the defence against the dark arts classroom. When he finished there he repaired the transfiguration classroom.

'It seems your power allows you to remove dark magic without any counter curses.'

Harry turned to stare up at Snape, 'Um, yeah, I can feel where it is and I can remove it's affects pretty easy. How are you Professor?'

'I am well and part of that comes down to you, so thank you Potter.'

Harry shrugged, 'I'm glad I could help and that you didn't die, but I wanted to thank you, for all your help. I know it was because of my mother, I get why, but what you did for all those years was remarkable and dangerous,' Harry stood straighter and held out his hand to Snape, 'You are one of the bravest people I've ever know Professor Snape, thank you for everything you did.'

Severus shook Harry's hand, 'You are welcome Potter. Yes, I did it for Lily, but I played my part, so you did not know that I came to care about you over the years. The truth is I used your father's looks to keep the dark lord from looking into my mind and seeing the truth.'

'So you don't hate me?'

'No, I never hated you Potter, yes I did hate your father, but a lot of young people will treat each other badly during their teenage years, we were both at fault.'

'Maybe, but after that day I saw those memories, I spoke with Sirius and Remus, they explained and Sirius did say a lot of that came down to him. I suppose it's sort of like what you said, fifteen year old boys can be mean and hurt each other. Sirius did tell me that I'm more like my mother. Before seeing your memory I did wonder why you had a go at me, more than others, but when I saw it everything finally make sense once I had time to think about it, a lot of things started to make sense. I know I might be out of line here Professor, but now this is all over, do you think you could call me Harry?'

Severus raised his eyebrows, he thought about what he was just asked, could he finally see this young man for who he truly is and not who he looked like.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

'You are not out of line…Harry and since I am no longer your teacher, then you can call me Severus. I do wish to speak with you about something important though, but standing in a corridor where anyone can overhear is not the best place to have a private conversation. Will you join me in my rooms?'

'Um, yeah, sure,' Harry stuck his wand in his pocket then followed Snape down to the dungeons, through the potions room and through the door at the back, 'Blimey,' Harry stared around at Severus Snape's living room.

'Not what you expected?'

'Um, no, sorry, but I figured it'd be really dark and dismal in here.'

'You do not need to be sorry, it was all part of the role I played. Please sit Harry.'

Harry sat and looked nervously at Snape, 'This is strange.'

'Strange that we are being pleasant to each other?'

'Well, yeah, you never were before and I admit I treated you the same.'

'Yes, we both played our roles, but you were just retaliating because of the way I treat you.'

'Yeah, I suppose. I hate all this…um Severus, the lies, the acting, keeping things hidden. It's all over now, we should be able to be ourselves.'

'Yes, we should and that is part of why I asked you here. I've been watching everyone closely over the last few weeks, especially you. You have made everyone believe you're fine, even Remus believed you were okay. But as part of my job of protecting you I watched you more closely over the last seven years than you probably realise.'

Harry stiffened, 'I'm not sure what you mean because I am fine, great actually.'

'Really,' Severus raised his eyebrows, 'You hide your feelings very well, you always did, except with me, you could never hide how much I affected you. Right now even though you are pleased about what your amazing power has done by bringing back four people, one you are close to, I know you would be feeling guilty about your parents, guilty over Blacks death and guilty that so many died. You have no reason to feel guilty. Your parents deaths were my fault, not yours. Yes I admit Black should not have turned up that night, but he did care about you, anyone would turn up to help if someone they loved was in danger and you were. This fight was coming Harry, we all knew it, I have been expecting it and I admit I never expected to survive.'

Harry sighed, 'Neither did I, but I do feel guilty, my parents died to save me, Sirius turned up because of me, so many turned up here that night because they knew I was here. I know the school was under his control so it would have taken a fight to get it back, that doesn't really make me feel better though.'

'No and you probably never will. There is no use me saying to get over it and put it behind you, you need to face all these feelings you have before you can move on with your life, that will take time, you can't do it instantly. But what I was talking about before, you aren't dealing with all this, especially knowing that you had a piece of the dark lord inside you since you were a child. If you don't deal with that Harry it could tear you apart. You were joined to the dark lord, I was also connected to him, in a completely different way I admit, but I still was joined, so I do know a little of what you are going through.'

'Am I damaged?' Harry lowered his head.

'Do you mean did his soul damage you?' Harry nodded, 'No, you are not damaged, all it did was give you a connection, once that soul was destroyed your soul became whole again.'

'But I feel it, feel like there's something wrong.'

'Please believe me Harry, there is nothing wrong. You have no residue of that soul or his dark magic. Tell me, what do you feel?'

'Strange, like something is missing, it's hard to explain.'

'When did you notice this strange feeling?'

'Straight away, but it got stronger after I brought Fred, Remus, Tonks and Colin back.'

'You used part of your life essence to bring them back and you could only do that with the power you used. But your power started to grow the moment he died, that is what you are probably feeling. I do not believe there is anything wrong with you apart from guilt and using so much power. This all happened so fast, you need to learn when to use such power and how much. But since we are talking honestly, tell me how you are really feeling?'

'Sick, knowing he was inside me for all those years. I'm worried that I could turn out like him or use dark magic, that night I did use the cruciatus curse and just before I came here I used the imperius curse. It felt so natural to use them, like I've used them many times before but I haven't.'

'It was the heat of war Harry, people can be amazed at what they will do and what they will use to try to live. When I originally joined the death eaters I did that because I truly believed that if I didn't support him I would die and I did not want to die, and I admit I thought he would win. When your mother died, I would have done anything to change that, including sacrifice myself for her.'

'Is that why you agreed to protect me all those years, sort of like this was your punishment?'

'Yes, exactly, protecting Lily's son became my life.'

'Did you ever tell her?'

'Tell her what?'

'That you loved her.'

'I did love her but not in the way you think, not a romantic way, I loved her as a friend, my best friend, my only friend. Apart from the way your father was back then, I hated him mainly because if Lily returned his feelings then I would lose that friend. It would have made it too hard on your mother to stay friends with me while she dated your father, I did not want to put her in that type of situation. But as I'm sure you remember, I pushed your mother away because of my humiliation at what your father had done. I'm sure Remus is giving you some insight into your parents, but now is the time to also talk to him in regards to what you are feeling and going through.'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I want him to be a father to Teddy, not worry about me. Besides, he couldn't understand what I'm going through.'

'Then talk to me, I can understand,' Severus noticed Harry looked wary, 'I'll make you a deal, talk to me about how you feel and I will tell you about the times I spent with your mother.'

Harry lifted his head, 'You'd do that, tell me about her?'

'Yes, if you talk about what you are feeling.'

'Okay, I want to hear about my mother, I can from Remus, but not about her younger years, you can.'

'Yes, I can. Now something else I wish to talk to you about, two things but they are related. Draco and how I've noticed he has snuck in and out of your room a few times. He is dating Miss Greengrass, you are dating Miss Weasley, so why?'

'Was dating Ginny, we're off again. Draco and I have no idea why, it just happened. We don't want a relationship with each other, he's come to care about Astoria and I don't think we could ever be close, in any way. I don't know, we enjoy our time together, but it's just sex.'

'Most teenagers will experiment during those years, you and Draco are just doing what a lot of other teenagers do. I only asked as I know you and Draco never cared for each other. Now tell me about Miss Weasley, why are you off as you put it?'

'I want a family straight away, she was asked to join the Holyhead Harpies, she wants a career. We spoke about this before Dumbledore died, but it seemed she either didn't understand what I meant or maybe she thought I would change my mind. She also spoke about marriage, saying when we talked about that, I never did as it's not something I want.'

'You are only eighteen, isn't that a bit young to have children?'

'Maybe, but it's the one thing I wanted if I survived. There's something else though, something Remus told me about earlier today.'

'Before you explain what that is, do you love Miss Weasley?'

'No, I don't want to love anyone, if I did they would die. I do like her, a lot, but that's it.'

'How do you expect to have a relationship and family if there is no love. Albus explained that love is what would win this war, what would kill the dark lord.'

'Love goes with death, that's what I learned.'

'So you expect your children to die.'

'What, no, how can you say that?'

'You said love goes with death, you will love your children, it's a natural instinct with any parent, or should I say most parents love their children.'

'You're confusing me.'

'No, I'm just making you see the reality of the situation you want to be in, so that will give you something to think about. Now explain what Remus said?'

'Because of what's been going on between Draco and I, I told him I've been thinking I might be bi, he said my dad had sex with boys before he married mum. But something else as well, Sirius asked Dumbledore if I was gay, he thought I was but had only just met me and Dumbledore knew me, more than anyone else that is. Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus believe I'm gay, but because of Voldemort it made it difficult on me to think like a normal boy during that time.'

'Yes, right at those difficult years you had the dark lord trying to kill you. So what do you believe, are you gay or are you straight?'

'I really enjoyed my time with Draco even if it was just sex. I did like kissing Ginny, but I realised that she never really turned me on, I just figured it was my life and what was always on my mind. So I'm still a bit confused but I think I might be gay.'

'Does that concern you at all?'

'No, only telling my friends, Ron won't be happy, he's a bit protective of his sister.'

'Yes, but he has to understand that if that is who you are it can't be changed, you can't be changed. So what you were saying before about children, that would mean meeting a man who wants to have a child with you and which of you will be the one to become pregnant, meaning one of you would leave work.'

'Yeah, Remus explained about men being able to get pregnant, I want to be an auror and with this power I've got I could do so much good.'

'Yes, you could so it would make sense for your partner to stay home. But there is something you need to think about in regards to this. Say you find a man willing to have your children, to leave his job to stay home with the children. I'm sure he would expect you to commit to the relationship, meaning that you would love him. If it was me I would only become serious with someone and have their children if they loved me, I would love him as well, that is how a relationship will work and last.'

'But I loved my parents and they died, I loved Sirius and he died, I had started to care a lot about Remus and he died, he's back now but only because of my power. If I let myself love someone and they died, I don't think I could survive going through that again. I almost gave up after Sirius, I would have if I didn't hear the prophecy.'

'You've had a very hard life especially for someone so young. What I would advise is that you take your time, think about everything you've been through, what you fought for. I know that now I survived I would like to finally meet someone I could share my life with, I would like a family. Even though it's known that I only killed Albus because he asked me to I do not believe that will make a lot of difference in the way people feel about me. They will not see the real me, only the man I made everyone see. So for me to meet a man that is willing to take a chance at getting to know me will be difficult, you need to meet a man that might need to consider a relationship that doesn't involve love. I believe we are both in for a very difficult time in the romance department.'

Harry kept listening to Severus, everything he said made sense, but the one thing that surprised him apart from how friendly he had been, was that he was gay. The more time he spent with this man the more he realised that he didn't know Severus Snape at all, no one did.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry kept repairing parts of Hogwarts, he talked to Remus a lot about his parents and Sirius. Harry had bought some basic furniture for the flat and Draco had met him there twice and Harry had also spoken to Severus every day after he finished repairing a section of Hogwarts. He told Severus how he was feeling, what he had been thinking about and dreaming about, then Severus would tell him about the times he spent with Lily.

Remus and Tonks, with Teddy went with Harry to get the keys for his home, then they helped him buy some furniture. Harry appreciate their help as he had no idea where to start apart from things like beds and sofa's, but Tonks helped him with furniture that would look good in his living room but it would also suit a man. Harry decided he would move into his home the following day as it was late in the afternoon and he still needed to buy food, linen and things like cleaning products. So even though he could use magic to clean, he needed the product that would do the cleaning, Andromeda had explained how those types of spells worked. When she showed him how to go about cleaning using magic, Harry realised how limited his knowledge was in regards to what some types of magic could do.

When Harry, Remus, Tonks and Teddy stepped into the house, they saw Hermione and Ron talking to Andromeda.

'Hi, I wasn't expecting you.'

'We should have sent an owl, Andromeda explained that you went to buy some furniture for your house,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, Tonks was a great help. There's still a lot to get but we got most of the furniture.'

'So when are you moving in?' Hermione asked.

'Tomorrow, I still need to buy food, some linen, that type of stuff.'

'I'll just put Teddy down, he's a bit tired from such a long day.'

'Thanks for all your help Tonks.'

'I enjoyed myself Harry. So relax with your friends before dinner.'

'You're quiet Ron,' Remus said as he poured Harry and himself a glass of Firewhiskey, 'Would either of you like a drink?'

'No, we're fine,' Hermione said but looked at Ron who shook his head.

'So what's up Ron?' Harry sipped his drink as he sat down, 'Oh that's good.' he groaned softly.

'When did you start drinking alcohol?' Hermione asked in her prissy disapproving voice.

'The first night here, it helps me relax, but we are adults Hermione, we can have the odd drink if we want one. Anyway, what have you two been doing?'

'I needed to asked you about Ginny, she finally explained why she's been quiet. Did you really expect her to have kids straight away and not have a career?'

'Yeah, we talked about that before Dumbledore died, she agreed at the time. So has she decided what she's going to do?' Harry took another sip and figured this might be his way of getting out of his relationship with Ginny without having to tell anyone he was gay or he might be gay, he was still trying to work that out.

'At first she was going to tell the Harpies she couldn't make it, but we all talked her out of doing that. You should realise this is a chance in a lifetime. Not many people get to play on a professional quidditch team, or get their dream job, whatever it is and Ginny has been offered hers.'

'No, so if that's what she wants she should go for it, I really understand that, my dream is for a family and to be an auror. So now I'll find someone who does want kids straight away. I seem to get asked out a lot, one is bound to take me up on the offer.'

'But you love Ginny, how can you act like this is nothing?' Hermione asked sounding worried.

'I don't love Ginny, I never did, I like her, she's a great girl, but that's all I feel.'

'So you expected Ginny to have your kids without loving her, that's just wrong Harry, how do you expect a marriage to work?' Ron asked.

'I don't want to get married, I never did and I told Ginny that as well. I have no idea why she thought I'd changed my mind.'

'So you don't love her and aren't going to marry her either. Harry do you realise that most woman wouldn't take you up on your offer if that's how you're going to be,' Hermione said sounding frustrated.

'Actually I know for a fact some will, so I just need to meet the right one. I always told you Hermione that I'm not like all the other boys you know, I've always been different, this is just another way.'

'So are you going to tell Ginny that you're breaking up with her, again?'

'We already did, surely someone as smart as Ginny figured that out when I told her it's either her career or kids, but if she wants to hear it officially then she can come to see me. I've been a bit busy helping at Hogwarts, it's almost repaired, Minerva's really put me to work, but I don't mind. I spend most mornings there working, then talking to Severus about my mother, then Remus tells me about my father and more about Sirius and how they were as students. So if she wants to see me, tell her to come to Hogwarts, I'm sure Minerva will let her through the enchantments.'

'Does she do that with you every day you turn up?' Hermione asked.

'No, she added me to the wards so I can get through myself.'

'Do you agree with this Remus?' Ron said.

'It's not my life Ron, it's Harry's and if that's the way my godson wants to live his life that's he's choice, I support him. All I want is for Harry to be happy, especially after his life. You have to look at it like this Ron, every person is different, they don't always conform to what others might see as the right way to live or behave. You grew up in a family with parents that were married, so to you that's how you see everyone ending up, that all couples should marry. James and Lily actually lived together and the only reason they decided to get married was for James' mother who was dying, she wanted to see her only child married before she passed. Even though marriage wasn't something either James or Lily wanted, they did it for her. Harry is a lot like his parents, so for him to say he doesn't want marriage is part of him which is part of his parents.'

'I never saw the big thing about marriage, to me it means you belong to someone and have to answer to that person, that to me is wrong. If I want to do something then that's my choice, I shouldn't have to ask permission just because I happen to be in a relationship with someone. As long as either of us don't cheat, then we can still have a good life together. Remus and Tonks wanted to get married, they like that type of life so that's their choice, it's just not what I want. So even though my parents were married and my godfather is married, it doesn't mean I have to marry. Sirius told me he never wanted to get married, so I think I'm a lot like him in a way.'

'How is Remus your godfather when Sirius was your godfather?' Hermione furrowed her brow.

'Lily and James named two godfathers and no godmother, Minerva would have been Harry's guardian, but because of the blood protection Albus spoke with Minerva about that. I could look after Harry, but not on the three nights of the full moon, so without Sirius I couldn't take Harry and again the blood protection made it safer for him to stay with the muggles.'

'Why didn't you tell Harry before, especially after Sirius died?'

'Remus wanted me to get to know Sirius first, so they decided to keep it between them, they were going to tell me,' Harry shrugged then took another sip, 'It doesn't really matter anymore, I just get Remus as a good friend now, I don't really need a parental figure anymore since I'm an adult, but we talk a lot and he's good with his advice,' Harry smiled at Remus, 'Maybe I do need a parental figure that I can talk to about things most kids need and even though I'm not a kid I never did get the normal talks with a father. Dumbledore was great, talking about certain things, but we never really talked about feelings or sex, that type of stuff.'

'That's what I'm here for Harry, but it's not like you need advice on sex, you're doing fine on your on in that department.'

Harry chuckled, 'That's true, at least I know why all the boys in the dorm rooms used to go on about it all the time.'

'Are you saying you're having sex but you haven't even broken up with Ginny first, that's cheating,' Ron said and everyone could see and hear how angry he was.

'It started before we got back together, but it was just sex, nothing else and it was fun. Ginny had sex while I was away, before we were together, so it's the same. But when she accepted the Harpies job and I told her about the kids, from then on we weren't together, so again I wasn't cheating as we weren't together,' Harry knew that was technically a lie but he also knew by then that Ginny wasn't the one for him when she wanted a career and he wanted a family. 'If she came to tell me she'll have kids now, then I would stop having sex with someone else. Ron you have to realise that were adults and Ginny and I were not together during those times, we aren't now, so having sex yesterday is in no way cheating.'

'But you haven't told her, so it is cheating and who told you she had sex, she wouldn't when she loves you, so they lied about my sister, I want to know who said that.'

'It's not a lie as it was Ginny that told me herself. But sex is all part of life, everyone does it, you two will, eventually and since I am single if I want sex I'll have sex. Oh did you get a letter from Kingsley?'

'No, is something going on?' Hermione asked but she was confused, she was seeing a young man she thought she know but didn't know and wasn't sure if she liked this new Harry Potter.

'In a couple of months he's putting on a ball for everyone that helped win the war, he wants important dignitaries from around the world to show their appreciation for what all of us did and were willing to do. See, I was talking to Kingsley about Severus, how he played a role which meant no one really knows who he is or what type of man he is, they just think he's how everyone has seen him for years, but he's nothing like that, he's a nice bloke actually. With me, most people still see the-boy-who-lived, a boy, but I'm an adult now, a man, not just someone that is connected to Voldemort. I have my own hopes and dreams, plans for a future and none of it involves Voldemort yet everyone still sees us joined, my name and his will always be joined and Kingsley believes this is a way to show them that we are individuals and not just what everyone has heard for years. I hate it, I see my name in the paper and Voldemort's name is always beside it. Yeah, I killed him but there's more to me that just fighting and killing dark wizards and I think it's time people do see the real me.'

'I think we're already seeing a different part of you, one I'm not sure about. I am not the type that believes sex should be casual, it's special that you share with someone that means something to you.'

'It's not to me, sex is a physical act that is enjoyable, to some, it's also a means to an end, like kids. Right now I'm just fucking for the sake of fucking, to enjoy myself for the first time in my life, but eventually that will end up resulting in children, lots of children. I want a big family, about ten kids, all close together. Now I just have to find the right person that wants what I want.'

Remus could see both Hermione and Ron were a bit shocked at how Harry was acting and what he was saying, something they will have to get used to.

'You sound so much like your father Harry, it's uncanny. You know I'm a pretty quiet man, nothing like James or Sirius, but James, oh he would just say something like I'm going to fuck Lily, go home. Sirius and I got so used to that so hearing you say something so similar isn't that unexpected.'

'I like hearing that, so they had a good sex life?'

'More than good, those two used to shag like rabbits in heat. So maybe it's part your father and part your mother. I know what they would say if they could hear you now.'

'Tell me then, don't leave me hanging Remus.'

'They would say go out and fuck as many people as you want before you settle down into a serious relationship. As I said to you yesterday, they both had a lot of sexual partners before they got together.'

'Now I wish I knew them even more, it sounds like I am more like them than just looks. As Sirius told me, they are always in my heart, so they can probably feel what's going on, maybe they are watching like mum told me, I just hope they aren't watching while I'm doing it, not something I want to think about.'

Remus laughed, 'Could put a damper on the mood. Anyway, I think Andromeda has dinner ready by the sound of it. Hermione, Ron would you like to stay?'

'Um, no, I have to deliver Harry's message to my sister.'

'She already knows but if she wants to see me I'll be at Hogwarts in the morning, she can see me there,' Harry knocked back his drink then got up and poured another, 'This is good Firewhiskey Remus, I'll get some more while I'm out tomorrow. But now I'm starved, I'll see you both later, I need a piss,' Harry drank his drink then hurried out of the room to Remus' laughter but Ron and Hermione looking ever more shocked than before.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Harry finished working on the rest of the classrooms then headed down to talk to Severus.

'Good morning Harry, how are you feeling?'

'Good morning and I'm good Severus.'

'You're not good but you are getting there. I want to ask you something and I would like you to be honest with me, don't spare my feelings, I would rather hear the truth.'

'Oh, um, okay, I usually tell the truth unless it might put someone in danger.'

'Yes, I know. So look at me, take a real good look, tell me what you see?'

'Um, okay,' Harry sighed, 'To me looks aren't the most important part of any person, I like people that are honest, that will always do the right thing, that think of others, that's compassionate, that's trustworthy, that's you.'

'Thank you and all admirable traits, but you still didn't tell me what you see when you look at me.'

'Okay, you're a nice man, I found that out recently, you are passionate when it comes to potions, you are trustworthy,' Harry could see Severus raise his eyebrows, 'Okay, your nose, well it's big, but it fits your face so it suits you. You're lips are on the thin side, but not as bad as Petunia Dursley's thin lips, she looks like she's sucking on a lemon. Your eyes,' Harry stared at Severus' face then his eyes, 'dark eyes, sort of,' Harry shrugged.

'My dark eyes are sort of what?'

'Okay, this might shock you, there beautiful, sexy, like your voice. Now will you let me go drown myself.'

'No, so you're embarrassed because you believe I have sexy eyes and voice. Do you know I think the same about you, your eyes are very sensual especially when you get a certain look.'

'Um, okay, but why are you telling me this?'

'I have a proposition for you, but I want you to take your time before you answer. After our first talk I did a lot of thinking, in regards to what I said about us both finding someone to share our life with and how difficult it will be.'

'Yeah, I want kids straight away, I don't think I'll find a man that wants to do that and not work. I don't think you'll have that much trouble Severus, everyone knows more about what you did and why, that's bound to be attractive to some people.'

'Maybe, I believe they will still be cautious around me as I was a death eater, that is well known, even if I haven't been one for a long time.'

'Okay, maybe that's true, but Draco took the dark mark and he's even friendly with my friends now, they don't hold that against him.'

'No, but his situation was different, he was forced, I wasn't, I joined the dark lord of my own free will. So what I wish to talk to you about is in regards to our collective problem. I do want children now the dark lord is dead and I don't have to spy anymore. I admit I would like a loving relationship but if I wait for that then I might end up being too old to have children. I only took this job as the dark lord wanted me to spy on Albus, where Albus kept me on to keep an eye on you and the Slytherin's. I am not suited to be a teacher, I do not enjoy teaching. It's not the students, yes some do get to me, but I do not hate children as everyone believes.'

'Sorry Severus, but you scared the living daylights out of the younger students, even some of the older ones were scared of you.'

'My role as a death eater did make the students wary of me and yes, in some cases they were frightened of me but it was just the role I was playing, not the true me. Now my proposition, I want children and I would like them soon, you want children but you want to work, so you need a man that wants to have your children now. What I propose is this, that we have children together. I am willing to leave Hogwarts to look after the children, that way you can work, I am also partial to a large family.'

Harry's mouth dropped open, then he just sat there staring at Severus before he swallowed a couple of times trying to find his voice.

'Us, you want us to have kids, to live together, to have a life together, blimey.'

'At least you didn't say no outright which is what I was expecting. I know we have our past to put behind us and we are doing that now, we talk every day, we are friendly with each other and the most important part of this is we both want the same thing, a family. Think of this as well, we are very similar in a lot of ways, I am an only child, my parents are dead. True they did not get murdered by the dark lord or die when I was a child, where yours did. You are an only child so I do know what that is like, especially what it feels like to be alone in the world. Yes friends are nice and good to have, even though Albus was my only friend, you have quite a lot of friends, but it is not the same as family. With family this is someone you know will always be there for you, that you will be with until you die. We were also both connected to the dark lord and suffered because of that connection. I know I am older than you, but that actually works in my favour right now. I've worked for a lot of years, I do want to get pregnant and stay home with the children. If you were to find someone younger than working might be that one problem you can't control, they might wish to work as well.'

'You really are serious about this, aren't you?'

'I am, but as I said, take your time, think seriously about this because even though we will not be married, we will be joined by our children and we both think the same way, the children will need both their parents and preferably together.'

'Well yeah, that's why I want to make sure I find the right person, someone that I get on with, someone that I'm comfortable with, that I care about and cares about me. So even though I'm still a little unsure about the love thing, I know I would need to care about the person who has my children. Blimey, you really surprised me with this Severus, I was not expecting this at all.'

'Yes, I know, that is why you will need time to think it over and I would suggest talking to Remus. He is a good man and will take all the facts in before giving his opinion, plus it's good to get another's opinion and advice on such a serious matter. So why don't you head home, think seriously about my proposal and talk to Remus?'

'Okay, I will think about this because you have made a lot of sense and I know since we've been talking I do like you, you're a very nice man. Alright,' Harry stood, 'I'll let you know.'

'Yes, do that, this could work Harry, for both of us.'

'Yeah, it could. Okay, I'll talk to you later Severus.'

Harry left Hogwarts but instead of heading home he headed over to Remus' house. They had finally moved back into their home that morning. Harry found Remus sitting on the floor with Teddy lying near him, Tonks was in the kitchen.

'I thought you'd be getting settled into your very large house.'

'Yeah, but I need to talk to you about something serious.'

'Oh, alright, let's talk.'

'It's about what I want, kids and I would like them now. Well, I was given an opportunity to do exactly that, he's willing to have the kids and stay home while I work. He's not one for marriage even though he would prefer a relationship where love does come into it. He also wants a large family and is willing to leave his job right now.'

'Are you concerned that you'll be in an official relationship with a man?'

'No, I've done a lot of thinking about that, you, Sirius and Dumbledore were right, I am gay, so being with this man would work. This man, he's protective and has put his life on the line for me many times so I know he'd do the same for our children.'

'Sounds like the perfect solution Harry, so who is this man?'

'Severus, he was the one that told me to talk to you about this. See, ever since we've started talking we have become friends and I do like him, a lot, I also think he's eyes and voice are sexy. So I would like your opinion on this, if you believe we could work.'

'I have spoken with Severus and he is not the boy we knew at school, he is not even the man we all thought he was, he is a very nice man. The first question here is would you feel comfortable having a sexual relationship with him but also a living, committed relationship with him?'

'I don't think I'd have a problem having sex with him since I know we're both gay. To have a family we would have to be committed, I get that and I think we could. When we were talking earlier we realised that we do have a lot in common, not potions of course, but our lives, the fact we were both connected to Voldemort and suffered because of him, we are both from one child families and both wish for a large family. Yeah, I think we could make this work Remus.'

'Than I think you have your answer, the other question I wanted to ask was about the age difference, do you see that as a problem?'

'No, Tonks is only a few years older than I am and you're the same age as Severus. But I've always felt older Remus, I never felt the same age as the boys around me. I would see them mucking around, doing normal boys stuff and I could never understand half of what that did or why. I think because the moment I stepped into the magical world I found out about Voldemort and he was trying to kill me even when he didn't have a body, I sort of grew up fast you could say.'

'Yes, you did, Sirius and I spoke about that. It is also because of the way you were treated by those muggles. They made to work and cook from a young age, you became self-sufficient, you had to learn to live without affection and basically look after yourself. So saying that, you and Severus would probably be more suited than a man closer to your age.'

'Yeah, you're right, I find a lot of the blokes my age to be really immature sometimes. Like Ron when he was here, the way he was just because I'm having sex and because I like a drink occasionally, he never had a drink, he doesn't have to of course, but he does still act like a kid sometimes. But this boils down to the fact I want kids. I know I am only young but I don't feel young, so to me having kids now is the right time. Severus said he doesn't like teaching, he's not suited to it, it's not the kids, it's just something he doesn't want to do. So he's happy to get pregnant and stay home with the kids while I become an auror.'

'It seems all your questions have been answered and do you know that sometimes friends that end up together make the longest lasting relationships because they were friends first, they got to know each other, you and Severus are doing that now. So I think Harry this might be the solution to your problem as long as you show Severus you care and you are not using him just to spit out your children for you.'

'I wouldn't do that Remus, I do like him already and I could see myself coming to care for him. Okay, well I'm going home to think all this through, take in everything you said, what Severus said and what I've been thinking about,' Harry and Remus stood up, 'Thanks Remus, it's good to get your opinion on stuff.'

'Anytime Harry, that's what I'm here for.'

Harry bent and gave Teddy a kiss then hugged Tonks before heading home to do some seriously thinking. When he did step into his house he saw a large tawny owl sitting on the back of one of his dining chairs. He took the note from the large bird, gave it a treat that he kept in the kitchen then read.

"Harry, is there a chance you could come to the ministry on Friday, we need to find out if Umbridge is just evil or a death eater, along with a few others. If you can Frank will meet you at your home and escort you here, even though with your power you probably won't need it, but just indulge me with this. Write back and let me know if you can make it on Friday, Kingsley," Harry grabbed a quill and replied to the note, handed it to the owl and watched it fly away with the thoughts that he really should get another owl.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Over the next two days, Harry did a lot of thinking about Severus' proposal and the more he thought about it the more he wanted it. But for the first time in his life he wasn't going to rush this decision, he was going to take his time.

Harry never received a visit from Ginny but he did receive a very short note, calling him a bastard then saying she didn't think he would ever find anyone that would have his kids now, especially with no love or marriage. Harry knew she would be upset, but he did tell her a long time ago what he wanted, he believed Ginny never took him seriously, but he was deadly serious about everything he said to her and now was the time to make his dreams come true.

Harry stepped into his flat to see Draco sitting on the coach, 'Hey.'

'Hi yourself, you look serious, something wrong?'

'No, just something I need to speak with you about. Okay, see I'm not sure you noticed the last time we were all at Hogwarts and I haven't brought this up when we've been together, but Ginny and I aren't together anymore. She realised that what I want is not what she wants. I want a family, I want that right now, and a large family, she got picked to play for the Holyhead Harpies, she wants a career and she wants marriage, I don't. So I realise we were not going to make it and pretty much told her that.'

'I never thought you two were suited, but it wasn't my place to say.'

'I wasn't sure myself, not until we talked. Anyway, I've been speaking with someone and they want what I want, to have kids and a large family as well. He's older than I am so he's willing to leave his job as he said it's not something that he likes doing, he wants to get pregnant and stay home with the kids. We do like each other and get on really well and I could see myself coming to care about him as a partner not just as a friend.'

'So I worked out I'm bi but you worked out your gay.'

'Yeah, Remus told me Sirius spoke with Dumbledore, Sirius kept getting this feeling that I was gay and since Dumbledore knew me and he was gay, Remus and Sirius thought he would know, the three of them thought I was. I've accepted that I am, so being with you makes more sense now, being in a relationship with this man could work for both of us.'

'Yes, it could.'

'Alright, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I'm going to do it, I haven't told him yet, he wanted me to take my time. So from the moment I tell him it means we can't have sex anymore, he's like that, committed and if this is going to work he's right, I couldn't have sex with you or anyone else.'

'I get that because I've been feeling guilty about Astoria. So how about we give each other one more good night of some hot and hard sex?'

'You're on Draco,' Harry grabbed his hand and they raced into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

On Friday morning Frank arrived at Harry's, 'Morning Harry.'

'Morning Frank, how's work?'

'Busy, we could really use more aurors.'

Harry saw the look Frank gave him which made Harry laugh, 'I'm just sorting a few things out then I'll go see your boss. Did Kingsley say if he spoke to Mr. Robards about me?'

'He did and agrees with the minister, you will not need to sit for your N.E.W.T.s, not when the minister explained what you could do.'

'Then I might see him in another few weeks, work on when I can start learning what I need to as an auror.'

'Good, we could use you. So are you ready to go?'

'Yep, I want that bitch locked up.'

'Yes, the minister explained what she did to the students while she was at Hogwarts.'

Harry nodded then stuck his hand out, 'It wasn't nice.'

'Blimey Harry, it's really cut into your hand and to see it so easily means you must have done this a few times.'

'Yeah, she just liked to make me use that blasted quill that's why she deserves to be punished. She had kids as young as eleven doing this, she deserves everything that is coming to her.'

'Yes, she does, so let's go so she can receive her punishment.'

Harry and Frank left the house, they apparated to the employee's entrance and made their way up to the minister's office.

'Harry, thanks for this.'

'Anytime Kingsley, oh sorry, Minister, we're in the ministry.'

Kingsley laughed, 'It's fine, Frank and Gawain had to get used to this, like I did with Rufus. So we'll head down to the holding cells and see if she has the dark mark or not.'

'What if she does but refuses to show you even if I say she has?' Harry asked as he walked along with Kingsley and Frank.

'Once you say she has or hasn't, Gawain has permission to use veritaserum to get the truth out of her. All she's saying at the moment is she was following the minister's orders, which is technically true, but if we have a suspicion that she is one of Voldemort's supporters than the use of veritaserum is allowed.'

'I knew she'd play that bit, I was following orders. But she wasn't following orders when she sent dementors after me that time or when she was going to use the cruciatus curse on me to find out where Dumbledore was.'

'Okay, I knew about the dementors as I was one of your guards, but I never heard about her using the cruciatus curse. You will need to explain that to Gawain, that way her sentence could end up being life and not just a few years.'

'Does the auror office use pensieves?'

'Yes, when we think it's necessary. So you're willing to show your memory?'

'Yep, to get her locked up I am, she deserves it.'

'Then let's get in there, Frank,' Kingsley nodded towards the cell door, so the auror unlocked it using a spell, Harry, Kingsley and Frank stepped in. Harry actually laughed when he saw the look Umbridge was giving him.

'I think she remembers me Minister, that's nice.'

'Behave Harry, you're about to be an auror, you have to conduct yourself in a proper manner.'

'I will, just not with her. Anyway, let's do this,' Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, 'Yes, she has Minister and from what I just read, she was his supporter back during the first war.'

'Thanks Harry, that's all Gawain will need.'

'I never supported him, all Potter does is lie, I tried to make him see how wrong that was.'

'I'm not lying Dolores, I never lie unless it's to protect the innocent, which you are not. Now in case you are wondering what is going on, I can read people's thoughts, you are a death eater and you always have been. I hope you enjoy your life in Azkaban, it's perfect for someone like you who enjoying torturing children. But I am not a child anymore, I am the one that killed your lord and helped win the war for the light.'

'You've told your last lie Dolores, there is no one left in the ministry that will help you now. Your trial will be in a few weeks where all the right people, the people that wish to live under the magic of light and not dark will finally get to hear everything you did. Let's go Harry, still so many to see.'

Harry smirked at Umbridge then left the cell with Kingsley and Frank. They went to twelve other cells, three had been placed under the imperius curse to do Voldemort's bidding, the other nine were strong supporters of Voldemort, but not death eaters. The three that were innocent will be released later that day.

'Let's go see Gawain before you head home.'

'Yeah, he can have my memories to help with her sentence.'

'It will,' Kingsley lead the way to the auror offices, knocked on Gawain's door, 'Hi Gawain.'

'Minister, Frank, oh Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?'

'Harry has some other evidence about Dolores Umbridge, but he read her, she has the mark and has been a death eater since the first war. Explain about this other stuff Harry.'

'Right, well just before I went to Hogwarts that year I was attacked by dementors, I had to use a patronus to save myself and my cousin.'

'Yes, I remember your trial, which was wrong of Fudge, but go on.'

'It was Umbridge that sent them, she told me at the end of that year, without Fudge's approval either. But when she caught me using her fire she wanted Severus to get her more veritaserum, he said he'd run out, he hadn't, that's just what he told her. So she was going to use the cruciatus curse on me to find out where Dumbledore was, she even said what Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him and turned his picture down.'

'That will get her life if we can prove it.'

'Harry's willing for you to take his memory of the incident.'

'I know what type of person she is, she deserves to go to Azkaban for life and since I want to be an auror, I want to help lock people like her up.'

'Thank you, that will definitely get her life. But now Mr. Potter.'

'Harry.'

'Harry, the Minister explained what you can do, truly amazing. So I would like to know when you would be joining us?'

'If it's alright with you, another few weeks, I have a few things I have to sort out and I just moved into my house, so I'm trying to get everything for it before I start as I know I'll be in for a lot of long days.'

'A few weeks will be good and yes, with training, not spells naturally, but everything else that is involved in being an auror will take a lot of work and a lot of long days. So let's get this memory so I can work on her trial and you can sort everything out.'

Harry nodded then stepped over to the pensieve, he thought of that day in Umbridge's office, then removed his memory, placing it in the pensieve.

'I figured you'd want to see it for your report.'

'I do, thank you for that.'

'I should go, I've still got a few things to do and I'll see you in a few weeks Mr. Robards.'

'Yes, I look forward to it and just so you know, Frank calls me boss, we're a little more informal in this office, it makes a good working environment.'

'Hey, I like that, well I'll see you soon…boss,' Harry grinned making the other three men laugh.

When Harry left, he decided it was time to speak with Severus, 'Hi, are you busy Severus?'

'No, come in Harry. Would you like a drink?'

'No, I'm good thanks.'

'Okay, are you here about my proposal?'

'Yes, I did what you said, I spoke with Remus and I've done a lot of thinking. I even mentioned it to Draco without saying who you were, I wanted to decide before anyone else knew. You know what some will say, he's too old for you, you're not gay,' Harry shrugged.

'I am using you for your fame?'

Harry blushed slightly, 'Yeah, that too. Anyway, I think I like your proposal Severus, everything about it is what we both want. So I told Draco I couldn't see him anymore, it wouldn't be right and he agreed. If we want this to work then we have to be faithful and committed to each other, we can't be involved with anyone else.'

'No, we can't, did you take everything into consideration, including what people will say, what your friends will say?'

'This is my life, they don't have a say in how I live it, but yes, I thought of them as well and I know it might mean our friendship becomes strained, but this is what I want, this is what you want, it doesn't concern anyone else. So even though right now we are only friends, I know, something is telling me we will be more, we will end up caring about each other and our family will be perfect.'

'It sounds like you are sure and I know I am, I've also done a lot of thinking in regards to us. I did have a strong feeling you would agree, so I have already spoken with Minerva, I told her I will probably be leaving, this will give her a chance to find someone to take the post of defence against the dark arts teacher. She said she needs to know for certain by next week if she is to find someone to replace me.'

'Then tell her it's definite. So okay, we need to talk about this especially when.'

'We do, but I had an idea, what would you say to living together for a couple of weeks, get to know each other, spend time together and then we can decide when it will be the right time. You see Harry, as a death eater we had to dedicate our lives to serving him, not our own pleasures. I joined when I was still a student, you know this, so from the time I was fifteen I was serving him.'

'Okay, yeah, I know all that, and I think getting used to each other is a good idea, but what's the rest got to do with our arrangement?'

'I am a virgin, I have never been with anyone.'

'Oh,' Harry's eyes widen at the thought of this man who was twenty years older than him was still a virgin. It will mean he will have to take it easy on Severus, maybe it means Harry will have to teach Severus, that thought actually made Harry chuckle, but when he looked at Severus he realised that he knew exactly what Harry had been thinking because he nodded and something else that surprised Harry, Severus blushed, he actually blushed. So now Harry had to pull himself together so Severus would not feel embarrassed or uncomfortable.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

'Sorry Severus, I didn't mean to laugh and I wasn't laughing at you, it was just the thought of our first time. Draco and I never had a chance to think about it, it just happened and fast, so we never got a chance to be embarrassed like we normally would.'

'Yes, that is why I thought I should mention it. You have experience, I don't. Even though I do know what to expect, it still will be my first time.'

'Yeah, okay, so I know you'll be a little unsure and awkward so I'll take that into consideration. Anyway, I just moved into my house, I bought it large as I do want a lot of kids, so everyone will have room to spread out and have some privacy. When do you want to move in?'

'Straight away if that is alright with you?'

'Yeah, works for me and I'll leave it up to you when we um, you know, have sex.'

'Maybe a couple of days, so I can get comfortable.'

'Good idea, but one thing I do know is thinking about it too much makes you more nervous.'

'Yes, it probably will, that can't be helped. I will pack up my belongings then let Minerva know.'

'Um, do you mind if I tell her, she'll find out anyway and I want her to understand.'

'I do not mind, so I will meet you in the great hall when I've finished.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled.

Harry spotted Minerva speaking with Irma Pince, 'Sorry for disturbing you Minerva.'

'You aren't, Irma I'll see what I can do,' Minerva waited for her teacher to leave before facing Harry, 'What can I do for you?'

'Severus explained that he might be leaving, well he is, he's packing now. I asked if I could tell you why as I know you'll hear soon. First though I want you to know that I didn't make this decision quickly, I've been doing a lot of thinking, taking everything into consideration. This was important and I knew I couldn't rush into this.'

'Even though I'm not sure what this has to do with Severus leaving, I'm curious, so go on and explain.'

'I spoke with Ginny before Dumbledore died, I told her I wanted kids straight away if this war was ever finished, I also told her I didn't want to get married. Well when we were all staying here she said we spoke about married, we didn't and she accepted the position with the Holyhead Harpies, which means she wants a career and she should if that's what she wants, but it's not what I want. So in case you never noticed, we basically stopped seeing each other the day I brought Fred, Remus, Tonks and Colin back.'

'I did notice you were not talking, now I know why. Ginny loves you, we all saw it, but she always wanted to play quidditch, it's her passion. So you gave her an ultimatum?'

'Well, yeah, sort of, but it basically comes down to kids or a career and I know that sounds selfish and I suppose it is but this was one time I was not going to give up my dream of having a family, it just meant I would have to find someone else. She doesn't want to give up her dream of playing quidditch, I don't want to give up mine of having a family.'

'And this someone else is Severus as I do know he would like a family now he is no longer under Voldemort's control.'

'Yes, I explained everything to him when we were talking, then he asked me to consider him and that's what I've been doing, I even spoke to Remus to get his opinion. Severus and I are alike in lot of ways and we both want the same thing, a large family. So you see, he's going to move in with me and have my children, his children, our children,' Harry shook his head, 'He's packing now.'

Minerva sniggered, 'Your children. But yes, I've noticed how well you get on now and yes, I have noticed that you and Severus do have a lot in common. But having children is more than just liking someone Harry.'

'I know, but I also know that Severus and I will be more, I'm not sure why I know this I just do. It's like we were meant to be Minerva, Severus is everything I want and he wants what I want, I know it will work.'

'This is your decision and you are an adult. So Remus has accepted your decision?'

'Yes, he has, he asked different questions like I knew he would, he's accepted my decision on this.'

'Minerva, Harry,' Severus stepped beside them.

'Harry has explained Severus and it is your decision. One thing I will say is I believe you will make it, you are very much alike. When you were a boy Severus you were not like the other boys, as you got older you were the same, very different to most men, you're also very quiet. Harry is like that, he was never like the other boys, he's also very mature for his age and normally a very quiet person.'

'Yeah, I always felt older than Ron, Neville and the others.'

'I am sorry to see you go Severus but I always knew you wanted a family. Maybe when your children are born you will pay me a visit.'

'We will Minerva, thank you for everything over the years.'

'You're welcome, now why don't you go settle in?'

'That's a good idea, I'll be back though, to keep repairing what's needed,' Harry smiled then hugged Minerva, 'You will see some Potter-Snape children running around here in about twelve years and if everything goes okay, a lot of our children.'

'I just hope that as Severus will be one of the fathers that will dampen down James Potter's personality.'

Harry laughed, 'Remus believes I'm more like him than anyone realises. But we should go,' Harry looked at Severus and they both left the great hall, Harry took Severus' arm to take him to his new home by side along apparition.

'You said the house was big Harry but this is a mansion.'

'Well a manor house, but yeah, it's big. There is room for you to set up your own potions room if you want, your own office if you want one. I have an office but I knew I would need one once I start as an auror, but there's a few rooms that would probably work well as a potions room.'

'If it's alright, I'll look around later.'

'It's fine and as of now, this is your home, so treat it as such. Okay, one thing, do you want to share a room?'

'If we are to become close, I believe we would need to.'

'Yeah, we do, okay, I'll show you to the master bedroom and I happen to buy a big bed, we'll have plenty of room,' Harry lead Severus up the sweeping stair case, down a long hallway and into his room, 'What do you think?'

'It's very nice and you can tell it suits a man.'

'Yeah, Tonks helped me, so why don't you put your clothes away then you can look at the other rooms to see which room you want to use as a potions room and office. Oh these potions that men need to fall pregnant, you can make them can't you?'

'Yes, they are a very difficult potion but I do not believe I will have any problem, I just need to get the ingredients.'

'Oh, good, okay, I'll be downstairs.'

'This will work Harry even if we are a little awkward with each other right now.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I know it will work.'

Harry went into his large kitchen to make some tea and work on what they could have for dinner. Even though he could cook okay, he never made anything big, so he stood looking through what he had and didn't realise how much time went by.

'Can you cook?' Severus asked.

'Yeah, well I'm okay, I just haven't done anything too big or elaborate, just basic stuff.'

'I enjoy cooking, my mother taught me when I was young. Then my love of potions actually helps with cooking, they are very similar.'

'Yeah, I suppose they are, well you can cook whenever you want. Did you choose some rooms?'

'Yes, the one down on this floor at the back of the house, it has very good ventilation, so that will be perfect for potions.'

'I know the one you mean, yeah, that'll work well.'

'It has another room connected to it, I thought I could turn that into an office.'

'Perfect, see, I thought those two rooms would suit you, so it seems we are getting to know each other and what each other likes,' Harry grinned, 'Do you want tea, I was just about to make one?'

'Yes, thank you.'

Harry made tea, then the two men spoke some more about what they want out of their relationship and a family life. Harry could tell Severus was a little nervous and he knew why, if he had never had sex, maybe he had never done anything, so Harry leant over and kissed him and found Severus' lips to be very soft. They both smiled shyly at each other before they kissed again, from then on they talked more, snogged a lot and finally started to feel comfortable with each other.

That evening Severus cooked dinner while Harry sat and watched, but they did talk while dinner was being prepared.

'When you told me you felt like something was missing, it got stronger when you brought Remus and the others back.'

'Yeah, I still feel like that.'

'I did some research and spoke with Albus' portrait. What we now know is that you used part of your life essence to bring them back, your essence is connected to your magic and it's connected to your soul. What we believe is this, that Remus will live as long as you live, your essence is what brought him back and what is keeping him alive. You could get hurt, he'll be fine, but if you were to feel the cruciatus curse he would feel that as it's a powerful curse, if you were killed then I'm sorry, Remus and the others would die as well. It's all connected Harry, connected to your essence, you're life's essence.'

'Do you think I should tell them?'

'You are about to become an auror, I believe they should be told so they will know in case you were badly hurt during your duties. I hope nothing happens Harry, we will have children and I would like you to be around.'

'I won't do anything reckless, but yeah, auror work is dangerous. So if I was hit with anything powerful or dark they would feel it?'

'Yes, the more power behind the spell the more it affects your essence. Are you okay hearing this?'

'Yes, but it makes sense I suppose. I was able to bring back four dead people and I was weak after Fred, he was the worst as he was the first one, I needed a lot of rest. With Tonks I was weak and I needed a potion, but I didn't need the potion with Remus or Colin and I wasn't weak with them.'

'Then maybe Fred will feel more than the others, I'm not sure about that, but I could research if you like?'

'Yeah, that would be good and I hate research.'

'Because you got used to Miss Granger doing all you're research for you.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, but she liked it and was good at it. It's like what Dumbledore said to me once, why the three of us worked. I was the fighter, the powerful one, Hermione was the brains, everything was planned perfectly with her and Ron was good with strategy, he used to come up with some great ideas.'

'Yes, I saw that myself, you three did complement each other. But tell me,' Severus put two plates on the table then sat down, 'How do you think they will take our news?'

'Ron will be pissed, he is already about Ginny. Hermione just can't understand because what I want is not what she wants or most people wants. Hermione, Ron, and some others all have family, they had a normal upbringing, loving parents, brothers and sisters. They can't really understand how I am, how we are. I had no parents growing up, you had an abusive father and a mother that couldn't protect you, we had no one we could talk to, no siblings. I know I might have to give them time to get used to this, but I have a feeling that because I want kids now and not marry, especially Ginny, that will be the thing that will break up the golden trio, blimey that's a lame name. Anyway, I told them I was having sex and they went right off, Hermione going on about it being something special that you share with someone you want to spend your life with. I almost died more times than I can count, I lived so I want to enjoy my life, they don't get that.'

'No, they were raised in a traditional family. If I had your life and survived then I probably would do the same thing. Since I survived, I was recuperating then helping with the repairs.'

'Yeah, you were, so now you're here and know what will happen soon, you're probably a little anxious as well. But we said we'll take some time, we do need to get used to living together and being in the same place all the time,' Harry forked more food into his mouth, 'This is good by the way, really good.'

'Thank you,' Severus smiled. He was a little anxious but just a couple of words from Harry about his cooking relaxed him. He knew that when the time comes when they did make love, Harry would make him feel very relaxed, he just had something about him now the war is over that made people relax.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

That night Harry showered, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into his room.

'I hope you don't mind, but I usually don't wear anything to bed, I will if it makes you uncomfortable.'

'No, it's fine and as you've said a few times I do have to get used to this. I'll just shower,' Severus stepped into the bathroom, took his old black robes off, but stood staring down at them and realised that his life has changed now. Maybe he should change the way he looks especially having children, those robes would not be the best thing to wear with young children, not really suitable at all.

Harry was lying in bed and even though he was a little nervous he knew it was nothing on Severus. Both of them knew they weren't going to do anything tonight, they were going to be sleeping together though. He saw the bathroom door opened and Severus stepped out, Harry's mouth dropped open.

'Oh god, you're gorgeous,' Harry blushed brightly making Severus chuckle.

'You didn't expect that I would have muscles.'

'Um, no, that was not in my mind at all. How do you keep yourself so fit?'

'When I can I would work out, my parents old house in Spinners End has a few spare rooms so I set up a work room.'

'You know, I was thinking about doing that here, I realised I grew a bit, I thought I stopped but I haven't, so maybe I could build up a bit.'

'Young men can grow up to their early twenties, so you might grow a bit more, not by much, you've done most of your growing. So if you put a work out room here that is something we could share.'

'Yeah, we could,' Harry noticed that Severus looked nervous, 'Do you want me to close my eyes while you get into bed?'

Severus blushed, 'No, it's fine,' Severus went around to his side of the bed, then quickly dropped the towel and climbed under the covers.

Harry turned on his side and saw Severus lying very stiff, 'Relax, nothing is going to happen tonight, we said we'd take our time. So let's just lie here and talk for a while. One thing we never discussed was how many children we want, we've both said we want a large family but five could be big to some, where nine or ten is what's considered big by others.'

'Five is not big, to me that's more an average size, maybe a little above average size. I was thinking of seven or eight maybe.'

'Sounds good to me, so will you be able to have that many?'

'Yes, I am fit and I've kept myself healthy, so I shouldn't have any problems.'

'You know Sev,' Harry smirked making Severus laughed at the use of his name being shortened like Harry's mother used to say, 'Maybe I could take some time off in about five or ten years and get pregnant myself, it would be interesting to feel what it's like.'

'If you want to Harry, from the research I've done it is a very gratifying to be part of giving birth to your own child.'

'I can see you really embracing the whole pregnancy thing.'

Severus chuckled, something he doesn't do very often 'I believe you are right, I am looking forward to it even with the few downsides to pregnancy and giving birth.'

'What's the downsides to pregnancy?'

'Mood swings, eating strange foods, feeling like you're the size of a hippogriff, not being able to see your feet, back aches, sometimes you can wet yourself just from a sneeze or a cough.'

'Maybe I'll leave it all to you.'

Severus laughed, 'Maybe you will once you see how I am. You were right though, I'm not as nervous as I were, that's twice you've done that. I never saw this side of you before Harry, not until recently.'

'I've used that a lot over the years, sometimes Ron or Hermione would say something that would completely distract me, so I started doing the same thing.'

'It works, you're good at it.'

Harry smiled again then leaned in and kissed Severus, 'Goodnight Sev.'

'Goodnight Harry.'

Harry flicked his wand extinguishing the lights, but he couldn't stop smiling because he knew this relationship with Severus was going to work.

Severus woke the next morning and the first thing he noticed was his arm was around Harry who was up against him, Harry had his head on his shoulder. So Severus didn't move he just stared down at the raven haired young man who was naked beside him. He had been nervous last night but Harry made him feel very comfortable and relaxed, but staring down at Harry now made his body react. Normally he could control those urges, he had done that many times over the years but right now he was finding it difficult so his cock was coming to life. He knew it would normally embarrass him especially with Harry being so close but he could feel Harry's erection pressing into his thigh. Severus knew that young man had more trouble controlling their body than older men and they will often get erections when they sleep, Harry has one right now, a very big and hard erection that was tight against him.

Harry slowly woke, blinked a couple of times then noticed where his head was, he glanced up and Severus smiled down at him.

'You looked so comfortable that I didn't have the heart to disturb you.'

Harry smiled, 'I am and last night's sleep was the best I've had in a long time,' as Harry moved he realised he had an erection, 'Sorry.'

'Don't be, it's quite normal from what I've read.'

'Not normal for me.'

'Maybe that's true, but while you slept you used to have other things on your mind, this time you had a very normal and restful sleep.'

'Yeah, you're right, my sleeping hours weren't the most restful.'

'Since you are awake I'll use the bathroom then get breakfast ready.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled then watched as Severus got out of bed but he did notice the erection Severus had even though he tried to hide it. So Harry lay back on his pillow with his hands under his head watching the man he was going to have a life with. Harry thought Severus moved so graceful even just putting on a bathrobe, but he always thought Severus moved gracefully, it's the only way to describe it.

Over the next few days Harry and Severus got more comfortable with each other, Harry would sometimes visit Severus in his potions room where he had set up all his own equipment. Harry could tell he would need to get more to make this room into a fully functional potions lab, he would also need to get a desk and other furniture for his office. So they spoke and decided to go out together to buy the few things they needed for their home, but for now they didn't interact like a couple would while out in public, they just acted like friends, they wanted to give each other time before everyone else found out.

Severus bought all the ingredients for the pregnancy potion but with all the other potion ingredients he needed to buy no one would pick up on that because those ingredients could be used for a variety of potions, not just for pregnancy. After they finished in the apothecary they went to get some furniture, when that was done Harry had been surprised that Severus wanted some muggle clothes. Since he wasn't a teacher anymore he didn't have to wear robes and Harry got a bigger surprise when Severus bought himself a few pairs of jeans and some very nice shirts, in different colours, not one colour was black, just some of the jeans were black. Harry decided to buy some more clothes while he was there as well, but something else Harry decided to get was contact lenses, they didn't have them in the magical world but since he knew he would shop in the muggle world quite often buying more when he needed them would be easy.

Harry had been reading a book on aurors while he lay in bed, Severus finished his shower, he dropped his towel without hesitation making Harry smile, they were becoming comfortable with each other which Harry was pleased about. But this time Harry noticed a slight difference with Severus, he seemed nervous again and he thought he knew why.

Harry put his book on the nightstand, then turned on his side but he moved until he was close to Severus. As Harry stared up into Severus' dark eyes, his hand moved down to wrap around Severus' half erected cock making Severus' eyes widen and he gasped loudly.

'Feel good.'

'Yes,' Severus said but in a very quiet voice.

'Are you ready to do this?'

'Yes,' again Severus' voice was soft.

'There's no use me saying don't be nervous, but I will say just do whatever you want and there's no use trying to stay quiet, it won't work, so if you want to yell or scream, let yourself go, I know I did whether I wanted to or not.'

'I'm normally quiet and soft spoken,' Severus panted then his eyes closed as Harry's hand started to move faster, 'Oh merlin.'

'Having someone else do this is so much more pleasurable than using your own hand.'

'Your hand feels wonderful.'

'You feel good,' Harry kept his hand moving but he moved up slightly and kissed Severus, at first it was a small kiss, but as his hand moved faster their kissed became heated, hungry, hot, passionate. Then it was Harry's turn to gasps as Severus wrapped his large hand around his erection, so both men kept kissing but their hands were giving each other pleasure.

Harry knew Severus was building, so he removed his hand and heard the disappointment in the way Severus moaned. Harry smiled then threw the blankets off both of them, kicking them down to the end of the bed before he started to kiss down Severus body, licking and kissing his nipples until they hardened, then his tongue was swirling inside Severus' navel before moving further down, down through the light smattering of dark hair, down until he engulfed Severus' leaking erection. Harry moved until he was kneeling between Severus' legs, he had pushed them further apart, and at the same time so as his mouth sucked one hand was massaging Severus' balls, his other hand slipped under and a finger was rubbing against the tight puckered entrance. Harry cast a non-verbal lubrication spell, then slipped his first finger past the tight ring of muscle, he stopped to let Severus get used to the new sensation, then he added another finger. The noises Severus was making was turning Harry on more and one reason was because it was him that was doing this to Severus, he was making the normal quiet stoic man lose control of his voice along with his body. When Harry thought Severus was stretched enough, he's mouth released Severus' erection, lifted his legs, he positioned himself ready to take the man's virginity.

'Try to relax which is impossible, I know.'

'I know what to expect and I want to, so just do it Harry, please.'

Harry smiled, he could hear how much Severus wanted this by his voice but also by the look on his face, so he pushed the head of his cock just inside Severus then stopped again to allow Severus time to adjust to the new intrusion. Harry wanted to tell Severus to relax but he knew it wouldn't work, not until he would start to feel the pleasure instead of the pain. Harry slowly started to move, he pushed a little more, then a bit more and kept going until he was fully inside.

'Breathe and try to relax.'

'I read about this but feeling it is completely different,' Severus panted, 'I'm fine, keep going.'

'Okay, but I'll take it slow,' Harry bent down and kissed Severus, he intended it to be just a quick kiss, but their mouths just didn't want to release the other, they were kissing, it was hot and passionate but at the same time Harry started to move with steady even thrusts. He could feel himself building and he knew Severus wasn't going to last long either, so he wrapped his hand around Severus and moved in time with his hips. Severus came to loud groans, shooting his seed all over himself and Harry's hand, Harry kept his hips moving until he threw his head back as he came, again to loud groans, pleasurable groans. Harry and Severus stared into each other's eyes and even though Harry could tell Severus was a little embarrassed Harry could also see the contentment on his face, exactly what Harry was feeling.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

Over the next couple of weeks Harry and Severus were growing closer but now that Severus has finally had sex he wanted it all the time. Sometimes he would see Harry standing just outside the house staring around at the lush gardens so Severus would walk up to Harry, wrap his arms around him then Severus' hands would start to move over his younger lovers body until they made love outside in the open, but as their property was surrounded in forest and it was enchanted, they knew they had all the privacy they would need.

The large fireplace in the living room sprung to life, Remus, Tonks stepped out with Tonks holding Teddy.

'You've bought more furniture,' Remus said as he hugged Harry.

'We have.'

'Severus,' Remus shook his hand while Tonks hugged Harry then handed him her son.

'Remus, you're looking well.'

'I am now I don't transform anymore. That first night I even locked myself away with Tonks and Andromeda placing strong enchantments to make sure I couldn't emerge if the wolf came back. I never took the wolfsbane potion, I thought I'd see what would happen, no change, it's a good feeling.'

'I'm sure it is Remus. Nymphadora,' Severus kissed her cheek.

Tonks scowled, 'Tonks Severus, you know I hate my name.'

'Tonks, it seems you've lost your son.'

'He already loves Harry.'

'He'll make a wonderful father,' Severus smiled down at Harry who was sitting on the floor with his godson.

'You said you needed to speak with us about how you brought us back,' Remus said as he sat down.

'Yeah, Severus did some research on that, it's not really bad, but it is something you need to know.'

'I'm still having trouble believing it. So you might as well explain how you were able to do this.'

'I spoke with Albus' portrait after I researched. Yes it was Harry's power that brought you back and the fact he is the owner of the deathly hallows, so he's power could manipulate the resurrection stone. Now how this involves you, Harry used part of his life essence to bring you back, meaning you have a connection to Harry, through that life essence.'

'That might be the reason the wolf is gone.'

'It might be, but there is one problem with being part of Harry's life essence. If he was hit with the cruciatus curse you would feel it, the four of you would feel it, if merlin forbid, Harry was to die, you would die. His life essence is what's keeping the four of you alive.'

'You have my word that I am going to be careful and not do anything reckless. Tonks knows exactly what being an auror is all about, it is a dangerous job, but with my power I do have that over everyone else. So even though I was concerned when Severus told me about this, I'm not really that worried. I can feel my power Remus, it's strong and it will protect me which protects you.'

'Okay, that was a shock to hear, but I know you wouldn't rush into a dangerous situation especially knowing this. But explain how your power will protect us?'

'Some more research I did, we decided to test Harry's power, as I aimed spells at Harry he was able to use his power to deflect every spell, even the cruciatus curse. That is not so unusual but Harry was not facing me, he did not know when I was going to cast my spells or what spell I was going to cast. So you see, if Harry was hit with a spell that was so quick and he wasn't expecting it, then yes, all of you would feel it. When I was casting spells, he knew they would be coming just not when, not exactly. So you see while he was out in a dangerous situation he would already be shielding himself in case he was hit.'

'I wanted to let you know that if I'm out in a dangerous situation I would keep concentrating on my power, to make sure I could protect myself which also protects you.'

'This is all so hard to believe. So would we feel everything Harry would?'

'No, powerful spells and curses only. But tell us this, have you felt anything over the last two days?' Severus asked.

'Tonks and I had one sudden strong pain that put me on my knees, it only lasted a couple of seconds, we weren't sure why.'

'Severus used some basic spells on me so we could test it, but he did use one strong spell which put me on the floor, that's what you felt. We wanted to get all the information before explaining to you. I spoke with Minerva yesterday and asked if she would explain to Colin, we just need to tell Fred now.'

'I do know that Fred and George are at the shop a lot, they are trying to get it ready to open. We saw them a few days ago, Charlie and Ron were in there helping.'

'I haven't seen Ron since that day at your place, I knew he wasn't going to be happy with me, but I can't live my life how they want it.'

'No, you can't, everyone is different. They might just need some more time.'

'Maybe, but when they find out about Severus and I, I don't think that's going down well. But this is what I want, it's what Sev wants, they just can't understand that family means a lot to me because they have their family.'

'You don't have to explain to me Harry, I grew up alone from the time I was your age, I had no one. Naturally I had Sirius and James for a while, but they weren't family and it does make a difference, I know that more than anything now as I have Tonks and Teddy.'

'We feel the same Remus, so even though Sev and I have only just gotten together we are already feeling like a family,' Harry looked at Severus and nodded.

'I'm pregnant.'

Remus and Tonks congratulated Severus and Harry, then the four adults talked about male pregnancy's and if they might be different from a woman. Severus listened to Tonks talk about what she went through when pregnant with Teddy and when she gave birth. Harry and Remus both kept chuckling listening to their respective partners talking about everything involved with being pregnant.

A couple of days later Hermione arrived alone at Harry's home, 'Hello Harry.'

'Hi Hermione, how's your parents?'

'Good, they've settled into a new home and are looking for another dental surgery to buy. Harry, this house is huge, why something so big?'

'For all my kids, they're going to need their own space.'

'You really are serious about having lots of kids and now or when you meet someone?'

'Very serious, but come into the kitchen, we'll have a cup of tea so I can explain something to you which will help when I explain to the Weasley's.'

'Ginny and Ron are not happy with you at all, Bill is a little miffed that his sister is hurt. The only thing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked me about this was did you ever lead Ginny on to make her think you loved her and wanted to get married.'

'So did you tell them what you thought or what I said?'

Hermione stopped, 'Oh professor, I wasn't expecting to see you here.'

'Hello Hermione and please, call me Severus, I am not your teacher anymore. Now sit down, I'll make us some tea.'

'I'll explain Hermione, but tell me what you said.'

'I did say I thought you felt more for Ginny, then I told them what you said. But I started thinking about those times you and Ginny were together, especially now I'm in a relationship with Ron. I also watched Fleur and Bill interact, Angelina and George, I realised that you didn't act like the typical boyfriend especially at the start of the relationship. You sometimes went off on your own, there were times you were with Neville, Ron and I, some of our other friends without Ginny being with you. You spoke like a single person would, not the way a couple would. Like right now, Ron and I usually say what we're going to do when we go out, what our life will be like in a few years, you never did that. You said I wonder what I'm going to be like in a few years, where will I be living if I survived this war, not where will you and Ginny be living. So I did tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that you did act differently with Ginny than a normal boyfriend would, I also told them that I never once heard you say you loved her, or anything about marriage, I just assumed you did. I overheard Ginny talking quite a bit about marriage and how much she loved you. But I also mentioned to them about our time in the tent, how I would bring up the subject of Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's, wondering how they were, if they were safe, you were worried, but not just about Ginny but about all of them, it was like she never meant more than the rest of them.'

'So you know that I never told Ginny I wanted marriage.'

'Yes, I know, but you never spoke about having kids straight away either, that's why I never picked up on anything.'

'Hermione, you know I never thought I'd live, so I wasn't going to keep thinking or even talking about what I want, about what my hopes and dreams were because if I did that it would give me false hope. I know sometimes it does help, having something to hold onto, but not for me as I truly believed I would die. I did tell Ginny though, I told her I wanted a lot of kids and as soon as possible even if that meant a year or so but only if Voldemort was dead. I would never bring kids into a world that he was in, I really thought she understood and accepted that.'

'I would not want kids if Voldemort was still around. I think that comes down to us being friends even though it would have been dangerous. I got to see and know exactly how you are and how you felt about your parents dying. But when you were explained everything, how it was you in the prophecy I tried to think about what your parents might have been feeling, terrified, I know I would have.'

'Yeah, I've thought of that a lot over the last few years. Okay before we get to why I asked you here and alone, tell me the truth, has Ginny lied, has she said to anyone that I never said anything about having kids straight away and I did talk about marriage?' Harry knew instantly, Hermione's eyes dipped, 'I knew she would, she's pissed at me, I get it but I did tell her.'

'That's why Ron is angry, why Bill is angry even though he's not sure what is the truth or not. The boys know Ginny's a good little liar and a good actress, so after hearing what I said, they're keeping an open mind about which one of you is telling the truth.'

'I really don't care if they don't believe me Hermione, it's their choice and really, I already thought they believed her, she is their sister and daughter, I'm not.'

'They care a lot about you Harry, Mr. Weasley does say you're like a son, that he misses his talks with you. Mrs. Weasley always asking if you're okay, if you're eating properly, getting enough rest, so you see, they still think of you as part of their family, their just upset because Ginny is hurt.'

'Okay, it's nice to know they still feel that way, but I'm not a part of their family even though I do care about them. Okay, now as to why I asked you here alone and why Severus is here.'

'I know that you two are friendly now, you explained about how he was telling you about your mother.'

'Yes, he has been, but we've gone past just being friends. You see, I explained to Severus about what I want, kids, a lot of kids and straight away if it was possible. He knew I didn't want marriage and that I wasn't sure I could love anyone. So much of this war depended on love, so many died around me that I loved and that loved me, I wasn't sure I could ever love anyone. Severus explained that now Voldemort was dead and he could have a life now, one he never expected to have, that he would like a family. But being who he was, what people believe he was and the way he acted he didn't think anyone would want a relationship with him.'

'Are you saying that you two are going to have kids together?' Hermione's eyes widened as she stared from her friend to her old teacher, she saw it, the look Harry and Snape gave each other, they didn't need to say anything, she could tell they were already in a relationship, then they joined hands which confirmed it for her. Harry Potter, her friend was in a relationship with Severus Snape, she knew right then that Ron was not going to like this one bit.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

After Hermione got over her initial shock, she listened to what Severus had worked out and how they thought it would be beneficial if she could tell the Weasley's to see them but not to mention their relationship. They would do that themselves, but they needed to let Fred and the rest of the Weasley's know what Fred might feel because of his connection to Harry.

Severus was standing in the bedroom dressing when Harry sat on the bed, 'You know the moment they hear about us they might not take it very well.'

'Maybe, since Hermione explained what she told them, I think most will be fine, not Ginny or Ron of course. But this is our life Sev, it's got nothing to do with anyone else. We can't be expected to live the way others expect, we live the way we want and we both wanted this and we're happy.'

Severus turned, 'We are, more than I expected actually.'

'Because I show you affection, you thought I wouldn't be like that?'

'I admit I did think like that, but you are very loving Harry, the way you speak to me, the way we interact, the way you touch me, it's exactly how I hoped a relationship would be.'

Harry stood and slipped his arms around Severus waist, 'You're everything I want, that shocked me the most Sev, that we seemed to fit perfectly, in every way,' Harry put his head against Severus' shoulder, 'We are perfect.'

'I believe we are, so are we going to tell them?'

'Yes, everyone will know sooner or later, we might as well say it ourselves instead of them hearing rumours or lies. So are you ready to go?'

'I just need to put some shoes on, I can't go with bare feet.'

Harry chuckled then let Severus go, 'Even though I love your feet, no, it wouldn't be right.'

Severus tried not to show his surprise at what Harry said, he loved his feet, that is the first time Harry has used the word love in anyway even if he didn't actually say he loved him. He did say I love your feet, that gave Severus hope that they would end up in a loving relationship.

Harry and Severus left the house, apparated to the Burrow. They didn't join hands like they normally would, they needed to explain to Fred about the connection before anything else was talked about. They stepped inside and noticed Ginny was furious and her hand kept twitching like she wanted to curse Harry, but Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry while Mr. Weasley shook Severus' hand. Harry also noticed that Ron didn't look happy and Harry knew that what he had to say after they explained to Fred would make Ron anything but happy.

'You look very different Severus.'

'Since I am no longer a teacher or a spy I decided to wear what I like instead of what suited the situation.'

'Yes, I think everyone should feel comfortable about themselves. Now Hermione said this is about how you brought Fred back,' Arthur indicated for everyone to sit.

'Yeah, it is, but I'll let Severus explain as he did the research on this. But first, look Ginny, if you want to curse me, go ahead, just expect a shock if you do.'

'A shock that it wouldn't work with your power,' Ginny snarled.

'No, I could stop it working, but right now, no, I'd let you see for yourself. How about this, it might be the best way to explain. Use a very powerful spell on me, something really powerful, but just be warned Fred, get ready.'

'What would Fred have to get ready for?' Molly asked.

'Harry, no curses or spells, let me explain.'

'I can see she wants to hex me, I just figured seeing is believing. But you're right, so tell them Sev.'

'You two seem to be friendly,' Ron said not staring at Harry or Severus.

'Oh we are, really friendly, we'll explain that as well,' Harry looked at Severus.

'After my research and speaking with Albus' portrait we worked out something that does concern Fred, Remus, Tonks and Colin.'

'He won't die again, will he?' Molly asked anxiously as she stared at her son.

'Only if Harry dies,' Severus could see confusion, 'Harry used part of his life essence to bring Fred back, but that also means they are connected through that life essence. Now if Harry was hit with the cruciatus curse, Fred would feel the effects, if Harry was hit with a simple disarming charm, Fred wouldn't be disarmed or feel it in anyway. But if Harry was to die, Fred would die, the life essence Harry gave Fred would disappear the moment Harry died. Over the last few weeks we have been testing Harry's personal shield, to see what types of spells he could shield himself from, naturally I didn't use the killing curse, but I did use a lot of powerful spells and Harry was able to shield against every spell I used. So unless Harry was taken by surprise, Fred should be fine. Remus and Tonks were at the house a few days ago, we explained to them so they know what could happen, what they could expect, Minerva explained this to Colin and his parents.'

'Does that mean I might start feeling these spells once you start work mate?' Fred asked.

'Maybe, but Fred, I'm not going to be reckless, I am also going to keep my shield up every time I am out in the field. I spoke with Gawain, explained about this so he knows I will be shielded so he can send me into a dangerous situation more than Frank because he could be hurt, where I couldn't. But I've also been practicing by using my shield to protect Severus, it works,' Harry closed his eyes for a minute, 'There, right now Severus and I are shielded, you could try any spell on us and neither of us would get hit, it does sometimes rebound onto the attacker though, depending on the spell.'

'Couldn't you do something else Harry, auror work is dangerous?' Molly asked.

'I'm meant to be an auror Mrs. Weasley, but like I said, I'll be careful, especially knowing there are four other people that could get hurt, I won't let that happen, not if I can help it. I set up a training room at home, I've been practicing a lot, making sure I'm quick so I can dodge spells, not once has the training wizard hit me, even Severus will send spells at me while the training wizard does, I don't get hit. Think of it this way, there's always danger around, it doesn't have anything to do with me, Fred and the others could get hurt some other way, but with me I will be more protected which almost guarantees that Fred won't get hurt because of this connection,' Harry felt Severus squeeze his leg, 'I can tell Ginny wants to curse me, but she's not sure if what we're saying is true, you should know I don't lie Ginny, not unless it's to protect the innocent. What we've said is true, Remus and Tonks let us test this, I had Severus cast a curse on me, Remus and Tonks ended up on the floor, poor Teddy, he was in tears seeing his mother, father and godfather yelling in pain.'

'Blimey,' Fred stared at Harry, 'When was this?'

'Two days ago.'

'I was stocking shelves at the shop, it only lasted a few seconds, but it put me on the floor.'

'Yeah, sorry, we needed to test it to make sure what type of spells you might feel. Only very powerful spells, you won't feel anything else. So it's up to Ginny if she wants to curse me which means she curses her brother as well.'

'Bastard,' Ginny mumbled.

'Actually, I'm not, you're just pissed because I want a different life to what I want. I know your angry that I didn't want to get married, I'm like my parents that way, they didn't want to get married either. So you see, there's lots of people out there that aren't interested in marriage, I'm one of them.'

'You're parents didn't want to get married?' Arthur asked.

'No, Remus told me, they were living together and only married because my grandmother was dying and wanted to see her only son married before she died. She was the old fashioned type, so they figured they would for her.'

'It doesn't make any difference, you're not going to get all these kids because no one will want that many or you when you won't love them or marry them,' Ginny snarled.

'Actually my first child is on its way, the first of many,' Harry couldn't help but sneer at Ginny but everyone just gaped at him, 'Yes, three weeks pregnant, it's great, we find out the sex in another couple of weeks.'

'So one of your many female fans decided they wanted the saviours kid,' Ron said with an edge to his voice.

'No, I wasn't going to have some stranger live with me and have my kids' Harry squeezed Severus' leg.

'I'm pregnant with our first child,' Severus and Harry waited until the shock gasps and a few shouts finished, 'I always wanted a large family and thanks to Harry I get one. Harry and I are very similar, we have a lot in common, so we spoke about us sharing our lives, we both did a lot of thinking. Harry even spoke with Remus to get his opinion, we talked to Minerva, both of them realised that Harry and I would be perfect for each other. We're both quiet men, we don't like a lot of attention, we both lost our parents when we were young, Harry younger of course, we have no other family. So right now we're about to have our first child, the first of eight or nine, we're still deciding on the number.'

'You're really with a bloke?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, I am, but after two disasters with girls, I realised that maybe men are who I'm meant to be with. After Severus and I became friends, we talked about everything, and over the last six weeks since Severus moved in with me we've become close.'

'If what Hermione said was true, you don't want marriage and you probably won't love the person you're with,' Arthur looked at Harry who nodded, then he looked at Severus, 'You're fine with a relationship that doesn't involve love?'

'Harry knows I would prefer a loving relationship but I do understand why Harry shies away from love, but he does care for me, just as I care for him. We both believe we will grow closer the longer we're together. Right now we don't like to be apart even though we are normally the type to spend time alone. If I'm working on potions in my lab, Harry will sit and watch me, I do the same when Harry's training.'

'That sounds like you do love each other but you just don't admit it.'

'That might be so Arthur and maybe we don't want to acknowledge our feelings because we have not been together that long, but right now we're concentrating on the family we're about to have. We are close, we show our feelings all the time, Harry is a very affectionate young man, which surprised me at first. He often kisses me when he hands me a cup of tea, I do the same.'

'You sound like two people in love, maybe you do need time. Even though I do think parents should be married before children are born, I do know that not everyone thinks like that anymore. But now Harry, you have never lied to me, you might have been evasive or downright refused to tell me, right now I want my question answered.'

'I will Mrs. Weasley and if it's about what I said to Ginny, I did tell her I wanted kids straight away, well as soon as Voldemort was gone and I survived, and I told her I am not the type to marry. Before Dumbledore died when we were still dating I spoke with Ginny about the future, how I want lots of kids and as soon as possible, naturally I would have waited until Ginny was of age. So if you have been hearing something completely different, that's a lie and if you want proof, then I'm happy for you see my memories of those talks, can Ginny say she'd do the same,' Harry glanced at Ginny who glared at him before she turned and ran up the stairs, 'I am sorry if she misunderstood me, but I made it plain what I wanted.'

'She said that you always seemed confused and stressed so she didn't take a lot of what you said seriously,' Hermione said, 'I sat down and spoke with her a few days ago. So I think it was just miscommunication along with Ginny's dream of marrying you and having your kids but not until after her quidditch career is over.'

'It sounds like it Hermione but I do know Harry has never lied to us but Ginny does sometimes when she wants something,' Arthur said, 'So it's all good Harry.'

'Thanks Mr. Weasley, everyone seems fine, well apart from Ginny and Ron.'

'Well you're with him, so naturally I can't accept this.'

'If that's the way you feel Ron than you do, just remember, we are going to be working together, Gawain has already told me that I will be senior to all the junior aurors, that's mainly to do with my power. But sorry about this and normally I wouldn't do it, but I read you, you think I always seemed to get what I want and can do anything, I'm also rich, you don't like that. But let me tell you this Ron, I would swap places with you in a heartbeat, I would rather be poor, rather not have this power so I could have my parents, to have my family. You don't realise how lucky you are to have them, to have brothers and a sister. I would give up my magic to have that, I'd be happy to be a muggle even a squib to have that. Right now though, I do have Sev and we are having a baby, that's all I want in this world, a family, something I think you take for granted. But you say I always get what I want, okay, I got my parents killed, then had to live in a house where those people hated and abused me, then I watch Cedric die right in front of me, I get Sirius killed, the only person I did love. I get tortured and cause others to get hurt, if you think that I get everything I want, then it seems I want heartache and pain,' Harry got up and left the house but he saw the shock on Ron's face, maybe he had finally got his friend to understand.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

Severus hurried after Harry, found him at the edge of the property, 'Don't let this upset you Harry, he's just too young to understand and he does have what you never did so he can't comprehend why you want this, me and children.'

'He's jealous, he thinks I get everything I want. He used to be jealous of my friendship with Hermione, that only stopped when Hermione told him how she felt about him and how she only thinks of me as her best friend. It's true what I said though, to have a normal life with my parents when I was growing up, I would give up my magic, give up everything. So many times I used to dream of having that life as a kid, being home with my parents, they took me to buy everything I needed for Hogwarts, to even being grounded for doing something wrong,' Harry turned, slipped his arms around Severus, 'How could anyone believe I get what I want, especially Ron, he's seen or been with me when all that shit happened, he was with me when Sirius died. He saw how I was when I came back from the cemetery after Voldemort returned, he heard what happened, he saw the state I was in, I just don't get it with him. But I do have everything I want now, thanks to you, but he just doesn't see that what he has is something I never did, and what he wants isn't what I want he just expects us to all be the same. Every person is an individual, doesn't he know that?'

'I'm sure he does, but Ron is a little immature in a lot of ways. I know he was jealous when he thought you put your own name in the cup during the triwizard tournament's naming ceremony and I did see some looks he gave you when students would always say hello to you and not him even though he was right beside you.'

'I tried not to act any differently when that happened, I'd just say a quick hello but I never acted like I wanted that or that I relished in the attention.'

'You would have read him while you were talking.'

'He was shocked but he still felt that I get everything my way and his own parents still like and support me. I don't think our working relationship will be good, it's going to be very strained. But you know what Sev, I don't care, I am getting the life I want, thanks to you, I'm getting everything I want now when I never did before. Can we go home, we did what we came to do, explained to Fred?'

'Let's go home,' Severus kept his arms around Harry while he apparated them both away from the Burrow and into their back garden, 'Would you like a cup of tea?'

'I know you can't drink Sev, but I would rather have a drink than tea, if that's okay with you?'

'It's fine with me and you don't have to feel guilty about having a drink just because I can't. Now come sit down and relax,' Severus kept his arms around Harry as they walked into the house, he made himself a cup of tea while Harry poured himself a drink then they sat in their large living room.

'None of this is my fault so I shouldn't feel guilty.'

'No, you shouldn't. I believe half of Ron's problem is the fact that his sister's hurt, but his sister lied and he believed her over you, he can't admit that he was wrong.'

'He never could. I know that wanting to have kids now and not compromising on that is a little selfish but I just can't help being that way, being selfish to get what I want because I've never had anything I wanted.'

'Maybe it is because you did want everything your way. But Harry look at your life, nothing was ever your choice or your decision, you never got what you wanted, you just had to accept everything even when you didn't want any of it. When you were growing up in that house you didn't have a voice, you could not talk, you could not ask questions, you could not be yourself, now you can, so you are doing what you want and you're saying what you what, I just happen to be a big part of that. You actually told me that you didn't think you would get this life, that you would have trouble finding someone you care about that wants a lot of kids and straight away. But tell me what Ron really thought about us being together?'

'He was disgusted, it's not about gay men or anything, he's used to that with Charlie, it's the age difference. See again, that's showing his immaturity. What does age have to do anything, age has nothing to do with feelings. He was fine with Remus and Tonks, it's just you and wondering how I could have sex with you. But I don't care, I'm not giving you up just so we could stay friends. Yeah, I care about all my friends, but we're family, you and our baby mean everything to me, you're everything I want.'

Severus put his hands to Harry's face, 'We both have everything we want, we have our first child on the way and I have a man that I love deeply.'

'Love,' Harry swallowed over the lump that formed in his throat.

'Yes, I love you. I knew I did, but I decided to let you adapt to our life together first.'

Harry tried to look down but Severus refused to let his face go, 'Okay, yes, I do love you, but it scares me and not a lot scares me.'

'I knew how you felt, I've known for the last couple of weeks. I noticed a difference in the way we made love, the way you kept making excuses to be wherever I was, the small caresses you give me as you pass by, all that showed me how you felt. But Harry, I am not going to die, the war is over, Voldemort is dead and he is the reason that the ones you loved died. You need to start believing that our world is the safest it has been in a very long time.'

'I do know that Sev but I also know that there will always be danger.'

'Naturally there is but it's not aimed at me or anyone you're close to. I know it must have been hard on you but it was different, the danger was aimed at you. Now I want us to relax because you are starting work next week which means we won't have as much time to spend together.'

Harry nodded then put his head on Severus' shoulder, 'I know I'm going to miss you.'

'I will as well but we will adjust like a lot of couples have to when they first get together.'

'We've spent every minute with each other since you moved in. At first I couldn't understand why I wanted to be with you all the time but I noticed you were the same. You and I are so used to spending time alone, it seemed so strange that we wanted be together all the time. Even when Hermione and Ron were with me, sitting right beside me, I wouldn't take a lot of notice to what was going on around me, I'd just be thinking so it was like I was alone, or sometimes I would just go off alone and I did that a lot.'

'Yes, I noticed, I spent my time alone, even when the staff were talking during break, I never joined in if I happen to be in the staff room. Over the last twenty years I've spent so much time alone, but right now I love you beside me, even when you're just watching me brew potions. Apart from how much we do have in common, we both wanted the same thing, it made us connect in ways that most people can't understand. I believe we were meant to find each other and we have.'

Harry smiled then glanced up at Severus, 'Yeah, we have and I haven't felt this content or happy in my whole life. But since it has been a while, tell me how you feel knowing you won't be teaching?'

'I love the fact that I never have to listen to kids whining about why they never did their homework, or kids fighting over something trivial. Sending each other to the hospital because they couldn't listen or read simple instructions, I love the fact that I never have to put up with a bunch of dunderheads ever again.'

Harry burst out laughing, 'Now that sounds like Professor Snape I've known for years, you even called me a dunderhead once.'

'Yes I know, and at time you were, someone so good at magic and you couldn't grasp the concept of a simple hiccup potion, one of the simplest potions to make.'

Harry slapped Severus' arm making him laugh, 'How was any kid supposed to get their potion right when you sniped at them all the time, or gazing down at them with that sadistic look you used quite a lot in the classroom, you terrified most students. Then add the fact that if they did do it right you would still criticize their work or them and not reward points when they deserved it, yet the Slytherin's always got their points and praise, bias bastard,' Harry said in a playful voice making Severus laugh again.

'True, but I am a Slytherin my love, never forget that. So if I was going to act the part of a bastard then I would do anything so my house always won. You put a stop to that though Harry, even that first year at Hogwarts, the first year Slytherin never won the house cup.'

'Yeah, I still remember the look you had when you shook Minerva's hand when Dumbledore said Gryffindor has won the house cup. I think that cheered me up more than anything.'

'Oh you are a cheeky brat Potter. What am I going to do with you?'

Harry looked up at Severus, 'Love me, just like I'm going to love you, forever.'

Severus smiled, 'Yes, forever and everyone is going to know about us very soon.'

'I don't really care, we have each other, we have a baby on the way and we have a life we both want. I never expected anything good in my life, but now I'm getting everything I ever wanted.'

'We both are, now let's just relax until I start dinner.'

'Okay, but how about tomorrow you and I go shopping for baby stuff. Everyone is going to know about us soon and we both know that things will be said. I want everyone to realise that you are who I want. You didn't do anything to me and that I'm in my right mind, also that you are not the same man you pretended to be. It's time everyone finally saw the real you but also to see that I'm not that boy anymore. I may be only eighteen but my mind and body feel a lot older, they have to start seeing past the-boy-who-lived.'

'To the man that survived,' Severus kissed the top of Harry's hand, 'Alright, we go out and let the world know that the saviour is just a young man called Harry who happens to love me and we are expecting our first child. But you do realise Harry that when our children go to Hogwarts or anywhere else for that matter, people will see that sadistic and malicious Professor Snape if they dare say anything to hurt our children. And if for any reason one of them gets physically hurt, oh I think the sadistic bastard and the saviour will show exactly what will happen if you piss us off by ever considering to do anything to our kids.'

Harry chuckled, 'For our kids, for you, I will bring out the saviour my love just like you will bring out a man that can frightened even the bravest of people. I think in years to come we are going to shock the magical world Sev.'

'I believe you are absolutely right Harry,' Severus kissed Harry again but he knew what they both said was true, they would bring out everything that had to make sure their children would always be safe.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty

The following week Harry started his training to become an auror, both Harry and Severus found it difficult to be apart but they knew it would get easier. They would cuddle up together every night, Harry would talk about how he's day was, the training and what he was learning, Severus would explain what he would do through the day, usual trying to work out which way to have the baby's room, but he also started to work on some sketches for all the other rooms that their children would occupy.

Hermione visited alone which Harry expected, she told Harry that Ron wasn't sure he was going to join the aurors now because he was still angry about his sister being hurt again. He did admit that he believed Harry over Ginny now when before he didn't, but it didn't stop him being angry. Hermione thought it was more to do with Severus than Ginny, Ron just couldn't understand how Harry could be in a relationship with Severus, not after the way he used to treat Harry. He also mentioned that Severus was the one that told Voldemort about the prophecy, so he had no idea how Harry could forgive him about that.

Harry wasn't sure what to say to make Ron understand that he did forgive Severus and Severus did put his life on the line many times to keep him safe over the years. Ron seems to forget that some of the things Severus did was dangerous and also very courageous, but Harry knew his friendship with Ron might end up being non-existent. Hermione started to tell Harry about some of their other friends and what they wanted to do now, she also mentioned that everyone that wanted to get their N.E.W.T.s would be starting in a few weeks, so Harry would see a far few of his old friends when he went to work every day.

Over the next few weeks the rumours about Harry and Severus was on the front page of every paper around the magical world. They had been seen together, usually holding hands and also shopping for baby items so those rumours were also going around that either Harry or Severus was pregnant. Harry and Severus refused to answer any questions when they were out, all they said was they weren't talking about their private life but they were very happy.

Harry stepped into his home to see Severus sitting on the sofa reading, but he was dressed in formal robes.

'Sorry I'm late, Gawain had us make sure the ball room was secure and charmed to make sure only people with invitations could enter.'

'It's fine Harry, why don't you shower then we can go. I laid out your good robes for you.'

'Thanks babe,' Harry kissed Severus on the lips then kissed his expanding stomach, 'I won't be long,' Harry ran up the stairs and straight into his bathroom. When he was finished he dressed in his good clothes, putting his dress robes over the top then combed his hair out which was starting to get long, but Harry found he liked himself with longer hair.

'Okay, I'm ready.'

Severus put his book down then stood, taking Harry's hand they stepped into the fireplace to floo to the ministry. They stepped out to a crowd of reporters, so they stood for a few minutes, let them take some pictures, but ignored the questions before heading off to the ministry's ball room. They were greeted by the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who introduced them both to other ministers from other countries, along with dignitaries from around the magical world. They all kept shaking Harry's hand, saying something like they heard how brave he was for someone so young and how hearing the name Harry Potter gave people hope to help and not give up even when the situation looked hopeless. After speaking to each person for a few minutes Harry and Severus joined Remus, Tonks, Teddy, and Andromeda at one of the tables.

'So how are you feeling Severus?'

'Not bad really, I'm over the morning sickness, which I am pleased about, but so far no mood swings.'

'They could come anytime,' Tonks smiled.

'Yes, I know, Harry's been warned what I might get like.'

'Oh yes, expect some yelling and usually for no reason and learn to be careful what you say.'

'Yes, sometimes Remus would say I look beautiful with a huge stomach, oh poor Remus, I would yell and hit until he ended up with bruises. But I think your godson wants you,' Tonks smiled at her son then handed Teddy to Harry.

'He's growing so fast.'

'Yes he is. You will see how fast they grow when you're little one is born.'

'I'm sure we will but we are both anxious for our little one to be with us,' Severus placed his hand over his ever expanding stomach.

'Hello everyone,' Arthur smiled at the group and received hellos from all, 'I've seen the occasional picture of you Severus but it is still so strange to see you like this.'

'I'm sure it is Arthur, especially with the way I acted over the years.'

'So are you both excited about the baby?' Molly asked.

'Extremely excited, I can't wait for the baby to be born.' Harry grinned hugely.

'Do you know what you're having?' Molly asked as she gazed between Harry and Severus, 'Ah you do, but you aren't saying.'

'It's one thing we can keep between us that won't end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet or any other paper. We haven't even told Remus or Tonks what we're having,' Harry smirked.

'We've both tried to get that out of them but they are both very stubborn men,' Remus said.

'Yes, they are. Well, we'll go find our table, have a good night,' Arthur smiled then walked off with his wife.

Harry noticed he got waves or smiles from the other Weasley's apart from Ginny and Ron, but he stopped caring what they thought of him. He reached across with one hand and placed it on Severus' stomach then laughed as little Teddy patted Severus' stomach as well.

'Mr. Potter, any chance we could get a picture of you?'

Harry rolled his eyes making Remus, Tonks, Andromeda and Severus laugh. Kingsley had warned him he would be asked and also asked Harry to allow pictures to be taken. So he handed Teddy to his mother kissed Severus then stood, folded his arms and let them take a few pictures.

'Do you think we could get some of the golden trio?'

'It's fine by me but I doubt Ron will as he's not talking to me right now.'

'Rumours were going around that you dumped his sister for Mr. Snape, care to comment?'

'I didn't dump her for anyone, we broke up because she wanted a career and I wanted a family. I realised we weren't meant to be. So Ron's upset that his sister got hurt and I'm with Severus.'

'What about Miss Granger, is she upset with you?'

'No, Hermione has visited Severus and I a few times, always alone.'

'When is your baby due?'

'A couple of months,' Harry smiled down at Severus, 'Now I'd like to go back to enjoying this evening with my family,' Harry sat down keeping his back to the reporters, he never spoke until he heard them move away.

'Well Severus, I never thought I'd see you in this condition.'

Severus chuckled, 'Minerva, yes, I doubt a lot of people expected to see me like this. So how is Hogwarts coming along?'

'Thanks to Harry, it's almost done.'

'I wish I could have kept helping Minerva.'

'You're working Harry and you need time with your family, so don't go feeling guilty. Now I'll go find my table, I'm sure we'll talk later,' Minerva patted Harry on the shoulder before walking off with some of her staff.

'I was hoping you would do me a favour Harry,' Tonks smiled.

'If I can, sure.'

'You know Remus has two left feet, will you dance with me?'

Harry chuckled, 'I bet you planned that and it's the reason you've been teaching me to dance.'

'Of course it is,' Tonks smirked making Severus, Remus and Andromeda laugh.

'Since you went to all that trouble, why not and I think that would be fun Tonks,' Harry kissed Severus but noticed a few photographers snap a few shots of them. 'Everything we do will be photographed.'

'We knew it would happen love, now go have a dance with Tonks.'

Harry and Tonks got up on the dance floor, but what surprised everyone was Harry and Tonks were rock 'n' rolling all around the floor. Harry even spun Tonks around a few times while looking very graceful himself. But if anyone saw the look on Harry's face they would realise he was happy but also content.

Dinner had been served but even with people eating the talk around the ministry's ball room never stopped, but neither did the pictures being taken of Harry especially if he interacted with Severus in anyway. Harry noticed that the reporters seemed to be ignoring Ron who didn't look happy. Harry wasn't sure what he was unhappy about, being ignored, his sister, Harry and Severus or just everything. Harry just kept thinking that Ron could be so immature sometimes but he could also hold a grudge even when he was in the wrong. If Harry had lied to Ginny in any way he could understand Ron being upset, but not once did Harry lied, he told her outright what he wanted she just never believed him or he figured she thought she could change his mind. He never admitted this to anyone but Severus but he was glad it didn't work with Ginny. Ever since he'd been with Severus, Harry was the happiest he could ever be or will ever be.

Draco and Astoria had stopped by the table for a while, Draco spoke to Severus, Astoria would speak with everyone at the table. One thing Harry noticed though, the moment Draco approached their table Severus put his arm around Harry, pulling him close, Harry realised that Severus was jealous because Draco and Harry had sex together before they got together. Harry put his arm around Severus while they talked to their guests, he wanted Severus to feel secure in their relationship so apart from saying the odd thing to Draco, Harry mainly spoke with Astoria and left Severus to talk to Draco.

Many friends came to see Harry since they haven't really talked since leaving Hogwarts, Harry saw them while they took their N.E.W.T.s but as they were studying, he couldn't really talk to them. He decided that now was the time to talk to his friends in a relaxed and fun atmosphere.

Naturally Kingsley made a speech, he mentioned Harry a lot then the DA but everyone in the room had been given a bravery award named after Harry which surprised him but again made Ron and Ginny scowl. Harry received the Order of Merlin: first class. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the DA were given the Order of Merlin: second class. When Severus was awarded the Order of Merlin: first class for everything he did over a nineteen year period, Harry noticed that Ron looked pissed off again. Harry figured Ron was upset that he was only given second class when Harry and Severus got first. Even with all the stories coming out about what Severus had been doing all those years, how brave he was and how much danger Severus had been in during that time, everyone was hearing exactly what Severus was like. Ron just couldn't get past his jealously and it was starting to piss Harry off to the point that he really didn't care if he ever saw Ron again. The only time Harry did see anything but anger on Ron's face was when Harry had been awarded medals for his parents and Sirius, Harry even gave a very short speech about his lost family and how they gave the ultimate sacrifice.

When the speeches and awards were over, the music began again with Harry talking Severus into a dance.

'How often will we get to dance like this especially after the baby is born?'

'Even though I am a different man Harry I'm still not one for showing this side of myself. But admit it's nice to dance with you. You realise though that we are being photographed again.'

'Yeah, let's ignore them, we knew this would happen,' Harry slipped his arms around Severus and the two men danced together ignoring the looks they received whether they were smiles, anger like from Ron and Ginny, or even more pictures being taken. They wanted to enjoy their time together and that's what they did.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty one

With Harry's power he was able to complete his full training in a couple of months since he didn't have to learn any of the advanced spells. Everyday Harry would say a quick hello to Hermione and a few of his other friends who were at the ministry doing their N.E.W.T.s, the only one he ignored was Ron. But his old friend got a shock when Harry ended up helping Frank when he taught what defence against the dark arts they would need for them to pass their test. At first Ron tried to ignore Harry's instructions until Frank explained that as Harry was an instructor and their teacher if anyone refused to do what he told them they would automatically fail their N.E.W.T.s. It seemed Ron couldn't let go of his anger, he walked out of the glass which meant he failed his N.E.W.T.s.

That day at lunch Harry was sitting with Frank when Hermione sat down beside him. 'So Ron won't pass?'

'No, he literally refused to listen to anything Harry had to say then walked out.'

'It seems Ron can't get passed the fact that I'm with Sev and I'm happy. I think he liked the idea that something was always happening to me, he got to help, now he doesn't.'

'Harry, Ron's not like that,' Hermione scolded.

'Actually he is Hermione. I've been talking a lot with Harry, Severus and with Kingsley, we're all of the same opinion. While Harry was in danger or hurt Ron got to be an important part of his life, once the war was over Harry doesn't need help anymore. So even though a big part of this is about Harry and Severus being together and part of it's to do with Ginny, another part is that he feels like he's not needed anymore. But instead of talking to Harry about what he was feeling, he just ignored him and used his sister as an excuse.'

'I was honest with Ginny but she lied and she didn't want the life I wanted. That was her choice and I hold nothing against her for wanting her dream just like I wanted my dream. But Ron just can't accept that this is the life I want and Ginny got hurt over my decision, but he forgets that it was also her decision.'

'He is angry that Ginny is hurt but now even more so. It seems Ginny isn't concentrating on her training and has been told that if she doesn't pick up then she will be off the reserve team which means they would never look at her again.'

'So Ron will probably blame me for that as well,' Harry instantly saw Hermione's eyes dip, 'Yeah, I figured as much. So what does he say about us still being friends?'

'He keeps having a go at me so I've moved in with my parents and I said if he keeps acting like a child then he can go play with a blast ended skrewt.'

Harry chuckled, 'Sorry, I'm not making light of your problems, but a blast ended skrewt, that's not something I thought I'd hear you say.'

'He's being a real prat, if I mention your name and he goes off. I admit I was surprised with what you wanted and how you are, but you were right, everyone is different, we all have different personalities and want different lifestyles.'

'I don't think Ron disagrees with that, well when it comes to his family he does, it's just Ginny and who I'm with,' Harry stared at Hermione then sighs, 'Sorry Hermione, but he wanted Ginny and I together because it would mean the saviour would always be related to him, he might get the attention I always seem to get, might make his family's life better having me married to Ginny.'

'You can't just read me Harry, it's not right.'

'I know, I'm sorry but I knew you were hiding something. Auror training is good, we learn how to read people's features and their emotions, it comes in handy. I normally don't use my power like this but I wanted to find out what else was wrong. But do you know Severus already mentioned that, he used to see the look on Ron's face when people said hello to me and not Ron who was beside me. I always knew Ron was jealous but I didn't think he was the type to use someone though.'

'No, neither did I and that was one of our biggest fights. Even though I am giving him time, I'm not sure we're suited. Hearing what Severus said that day you came to the Burrow, how you two are more suited since you do have a lot in common it made me think about Ron and I. We are very different, hardly anything in common.'

'Sometimes opposites work Hermione, it comes down to your feelings and if you're willing to work on your relationship. I know I wouldn't compromise on having a family and I was being selfish, but it's the only time I've done that, thought of myself before anyone else. If you and Ron could talk, learn to compromise and for him not to be such a hot head and you have to learn that sometimes you're not always right you could make this work. I know your smart but sometimes it's about feelings, or gut instincts, not what you've learned. You have to listen to each other for it too work, then if it still doesn't at least you've done everything you can. You can't change him to what you would like him to be just as he can't change you to what he wants, that's wrong. You and Ron developed feelings for each other even with all the differences, now you just have to see if it can work.'

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, 'When did you become so wise Harry.'

Harry laughed, 'I don't know about wise, but since Sev and I've been together we talk a lot. So even though we do have a lot in common, there is a lot that we don't. I still like to fly, Severus hates flying and only will as a last resort, me, any excuse to get up on a broom. He's passion is potions and he is good, me, I can't grasp the concept of it or why he finds it so fascinating. We've been learning a lot about each other because we do talk all the time, you and Ron need to do the same this.'

'I hate to cut your conversation short, but we need to get back to work,' Frank stood up.

'Yeah, we do and Hermione needs to get to her next class or she'll be late,' Harry hugged her, 'Talk to him, I might be pissed at him but you love him Hermione, try for some happiness even if it's with the big prat.'

Hermione sniggered, 'I do love him, but he will not stop me seeing you,' she gave him another kiss then walked off.

Harry, Frank and Gawain were talking when Harry felt a hard push in his back, 'What was that?' Gawain asked.

'Sev, someone tried to curse him, can I go boss?'

'You and Frank go, let me know.'

Harry and Frank headed out, they went straight to Harry's place but didn't find a sign of Severus.

'Did Severus say he was going out?'

'He said he might, maybe Diagon Alley for more potion ingredients, I don't know.'

'Harry calm down, I'm sure he's fine, let's go find him.'

'But he's almost due, what if something's wrong?'

'You can't think like that, now let's go.'

Frank and Harry hurried away from the house and straight to the Leaky Cauldron. They never stopped just hurried through the pub to the wall at the back. Once through they went straight to the apothecary.

'Oh Mr. Potter, you got the message, Mr. Snape is fine, the Weasley boys took him up to the shop so he could rest.'

'Harry you go, I'll stay here and get a statement.'

'Thanks Frank,' Harry raced out of the shop and straight up to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 'Sev,' Harry shouted.

'In the back Harry, he's fine,' Fred called.

Harry hurried into the back to see Severus sitting with George, Fred and Angelina, 'Hey, I felt it.'

'I'm fine, someone tried to curse me, I didn't see them or know what curse. Fred felt like something slicing his back open.'

'He wasn't cut, he just felt like he was,' George said.

'I've been keeping Sev and I connected so I would know when he went into labour, so anything he feels, I feel which means Fred, Remus, Tonks and Colin will feel. Sorry, we weren't sure if it would affect you lot since it was Sev and not me.'

'Don't be and it's a good thing you did, Severus could have been hurt, so could the baby.'

Harry knelt down taking Severus' hands in his, 'Are you okay, with everything?'

'Yes, I'm fine, you do not need to worry about me.'

Harry smiled, 'I do worry. Now even though you have no idea what the curse was, you felt something, can you describe it?'

'Oh Harry's pulled out the auror,' George smirked.

'Well, yeah, I am.'

'Even though I cannot be positive I believe it was the sectumsepra spell, it's meant to slice you open.'

'There's only a few that know that spell, me, you naturally, the Weasley's, Hermione, some of the order of the phoenix and death eaters.'

'Do you think it was one of the escaped death eaters?' Fred asked.

'It wasn't,' Frank said as he stepped into the back of the shop, 'I got a description of the person who tried to curse Severus.'

Harry could see something on Franks face and wasn't sure what it mean, 'Do you know who it was?'

'Going on the description, yes I do.'

'Well, who was it so we can arrest them?'

'This is not going to be good, but it was Ginny Weasley.'

'Ginny,' Fred and George said together.

'Slim, a red head or ginger to be precise, long hair but in a ponytail, she also had a scar on the right side of her neck and she was wearing a Holyhead Harpies jumper.'

'But she knows that any spell used on them would mean Fred would feel it as well,' George said.

'Actually no, she knows spells used on me then Fred would feel it, but she didn't know that I could connect myself to Severus. We only worked that out last week but I wasn't expecting anyone to try to curse Sev that's why I didn't think I needed to mention it. It was only so I knew if Sev went into labour.'

'That curse is considered dark magic now, there were witnesses, so we have no choice but to arrest your sister.'

'But what if it just looked like her, how could you prove it either way?' Fred asked.

'The charm I used to shield and connect us will tell me who it was. The thing is something else might have happened, we never wanted to test it.'

'Explain Harry?' Frank asked.

'Okay, depending on the curse used it will sometimes rebound onto the attacker. So I could activate the charm which will take me to the one that cast the curse, but if it did rebound then if it was Ginny she would be in bad shape right now.'

'Do it, you lot meet up with your parents at the Burrow, we'll let you know. Severus you should go with them just to stay safe as you are close to your due date.'

'We'll keep him safe Harry, you know that, but find Ginny before she bleeds to death,' Fred said.

'Let's hope we can,' Harry pointed his wand at Severus and cast his charm, a silver beam shot out and went into Harry, 'Okay, Frank take my arm, it'll lead me to the person that cast the curse,' Harry and Frank disappeared from the shop leaving Severus, Fred, George and Angelina.

'Let's go to the Burrow, Verity can watch the shop.'

'I'll stay and help, you three go,' Angelina said.

George, Fred and Severus went to the fireplace and flooed directly into the Burrow where they saw Molly Weasley preparing dinner.

'Boys, Severus, this is a nice surprise.'

'It's anything but nice mum, Severus was attacked, but Harry had his shield around him, I felt it as well but it didn't get hurt. The thing is Frank got a description on who attacked him, it was Ginny. Harry and Frank have gone to find her now.'

'The spell might have rebounded onto her which means she could be bleeding to death right now, but Harry was able to trace it, so hopefully they will have her by now.'

'Oh my, is the baby alright Severus?'

'Yes, we're both fine, but it was the spell that took George's ear, so we're not sure how Ginny is right now.'

'But that's classed as dark magic now, that means Ginny could get into trouble.' Molly sat down as realisation hit home, her daughter was in serious trouble but she also tried to curse Severus who was pregnant.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty two

Even though Severus did not like anyone fussing over him he let Molly go, getting him cups of tea, something to eat, making sure he was comfortable. Fred and George were pacing the room, one would start at one end, the other from the other end, they would stop as they got close to each other then start walking again.

Arthur, Bill, Percy, Charlie and Ron raced into the house, 'What's going on?' Arthur asked urgently.

'What's he doing here?' Ron snarled at Snape.

'He's here because your sister tried to curse him,' Molly said, 'It's just lucky Harry connected himself to Severus or they could have lost the baby.'

'Tell me,' Arthur said.

'We think she used the sectumsempra spell, I felt like my back was sliced open, Severus felt the same, but neither of us were hurt because of Harry's shield.'

'There's more though, remember what Harry said that day he came to explain about his life essence being connected to Fred. He said that depending on the spell that it could rebound onto the attacker. Harry activated some spell which took him and Frank to Ginny, she could be seriously hurt if it did rebound.'

'Frank said to wait here they will get word to us when they find her.'

'So apart from behind hurt she will be arrested for using a dark spell. I can't believe Ginny would go this far,' Arthur sighed.

'But he used that spell and never got arrested,' Ron snarled again at Severus.

'That was before it was classed as a dark spell Ron,' Bill said.

'He should be the one hurt right now.'

'That's it, you are acting like a child so we do not want you involved in this conversation, not until you grow up,' Arthur said.

Hermione raced into the house, 'Harry sent word, they found Ginny, she's at St Mungo's, in a bad way. Their waiting for you and I'm to take you home Severus and stay with you.'

'You take care of Severus, let's go,' Arthur said then left with his family.

'We should get you home Severus.'

'Actually I think you should take me to St Mungo's.'

'But Harry said to take you home.'

'Hermione, I'm in labour, I still have time but it would be wise to go there.'

'Oh, oh, okay,' Hermione said sounding panicked then helped Severus to his feet and they stepped into the fireplace together. When they stepped out into the waiting room at St Mungo's they went straight to the desk, 'Mr. Snape is in labour, Harry is here somewhere.'

'He's on the four floor with another auror, I will take you through Mr. Snape and get you settled,' the welcome witch lead Severus and Hermione through the door.

'Go tell Harry Hermione.'

'Shouldn't I stay with you?'

'He will murder both of us if he isn't told and I'm fine, I have time.'

'Okay, I won't be long,' Hermione raced towards the stairs and up to the fourth floor where all the Weasley's were standing together, Harry, Frank and Gawain were further away talking quietly, 'Harry, Severus went into labour,' she yelled.

'Go Harry, we'll take care of this,' Gawain said.

'Thanks boss,' Harry turned and bolted down the stairs, he never stopped running until he was pointed to a room where he found a healer examining Severus, 'Sev.'

'I'm fine Harry, I still have time.'

'He still has a few hours to go Mr. Potter. So I'll leave you two alone, if the contractions get to around ten minutes apart come get me.'

Harry waited until the healer left then sat on the bed beside Severus, taking his hand, 'Was it caused because of the curse?'

'That and the stress, I thought maybe you were being a bit over cautious, but now I'm glad you did it Harry. I think we both know what would have happened if you hadn't shielded me.'

'Yeah, we do,' Harry bent down and kissed Severus' stomach, 'I can't believe she would do that.'

'We're okay Harry,' Severus said trying to calm Harry down, he could hear how upset Harry was, his voice broke, 'Now, tell me what's going on with her?'

'We don't know anything yet, the healers are still working on her. She was in a bad way Sev, so many cuts all over her, I tried to stop the bleeding, was able to do some but there was too many so we brought her here. She's going to be badly scarred, her face as well.'

'Then she is paying for what she did. Now relax, we've got some time before our little one joins us.'

Harry nodded then put his head down on the bed but so it was close to Severus' stomach and felt a hand brushing down his hair. All Harry could think about was how close he came to losing both Severus and the baby.

Back up on the fourth floor all the Weasley's were still pacing, the two aurors were talking quietly away from the group, Hermione was staring at the door.

'It should be him in that bed, not Ginny.'

'You are a bloody idiot Ron and you won't use what little brains you have. Harry and Ginny both wanted a different life, they made their decision, both of them did. You just can't see past the fact that Harry made a life with Severus, someone that loves Harry and is giving him a family. Harry was right about you, you are selfish and I'm sick of trying to get you to see sense. Just so you know we're through, now I'm going to see if Severus has had the baby yet,' Hermione whirled around and headed for the stairs. She found the room where Harry and Severus was, knocked and heard Harry's voice call to come in, 'Hey.'

Harry smiled, 'We were hoping you would come back. Severus and I wanted you to be here during the birth of your godchild.'

'Oh thank you, thank you,' Hermione hugged Harry then Severus, 'I will teach your child everything, except potions and defence, maybe I'll leave the flying to you as well, but I'll do the rest.'

Harry and Severus chuckled, 'Then we know our child will learn from the best. Is anything happening up there?'

'We still haven't heard how Ginny is, but I had it with Ron, I told him off before I came here, we're through. He was still blaming Severus instead of his sister.'

'I'm sorry it didn't work out Hermione, but you'll always have us, until you find the right man for you.'

'One day, I'm going to concentrate on my godchild and my job, whenever I decide on something. Do you want me to go notify everyone?'

'No need,' Kingsley said as he stepped into the room with Minerva, 'Word is spreading that Severus went into labour, the waiting room is full of reporters and just people waiting to see what you have.'

'We knew that would happen, but did you hear why Severus is here early?'

'Yes, we heard, so that sent you into early labour Severus?' Minerva asked.

'Yes, mainly the stress of thinking what if Harry hadn't connected us,' Severus rubbed his stomach and everyone could see both Harry and Severus staring down at the large stomach thinking about their child and how close they came to losing it.

Back up on the fourth floor the healer stepped out of the room, 'She's going to make it, but she will be badly scarred and will suffer pain for the rest of her life. We were able to reduce the scarring, but being done by dark magic nothing will ever erase all of it. She is awake so if you want to see her you can, only two at a time.'

Gawain and Frank stood in front of the door, 'We're sorry, but we have to question her first. We'll try not to be long then you can see your daughter.'

'Then I will have to be with you, to make sure she doesn't get too worked up.'

'That's fine,' Gawain, Frank and the healer stepped into the room.

Over the next few hours, the aurors finished their investigation, all the Weasley's had visited their sister, and Severus' contractions were closer together so now the healer was back in the room ready to deliver the first of the Potter-Snape children.

Hermione kept wiping Severus' face with a damp cloth, she would also give him a drink when he needed one. Harry was a nervous wreck but kept holding Severus hand, so during every contraction Harry felt like his hand was breaking. After another contraction with Severus grunting loudly, a small cry was heard. Harry, Severus and Hermione watched as the healer checked over the baby before he placed the small bundle into Severus' arms.

'Hermione, meet your godson, Hadrian Albus Potter-Snape,' Harry said softly then bent down to kiss his son's forehead, 'Oh Sev, our boy is here.'

'He's here love, but I am completely knackered.'

Harry and Hermione chuckled, 'Knackered, I think you've been hanging around Harry too long Severus, that's his favour word when he's tired.'

'I think you're right, I would never have used that word before. But now my love, take your son so I can sleep for a while. We'll get to know each other very soon,' Severus placed Hadrian into Harry's arms, watched as Harry's eyes welled up then tears fell down his cheek. That was the last thing he saw before he finally drifted off to sleep.

A few days later, Severus and Harry were sitting together, Harry holding Hadrian while they waited for the healer to do one last check up on Severus and Hadrian before they could go home.

'Ah, I see you are ready to go Mr. Snape, I shouldn't keep you waiting. So let's see if everything has gone back to normal shall we.'

Harry moved aside so the healer can check Severus, when he finished he checked Hadrian, then congratulated both men before leaving. As Harry and Severus were ready to leave, Gawain and Frank stepped into the room.

'Congratulations Harry, Severus.'

'Thank you Gawain.'

'Thanks boss, I was hoping you would give me a couple of days to get Hadrian settle in.'

Gawain, Frank and Severus all laughed, 'Even though I am sure Severus is up to the task, yes, you can. Now though, we are about to go tell Miss Weasley what the Wizengamot decided, we thought you both might like to be there.'

Harry stared at Severus, 'I do, she could have killed you and Hadrian, I want to see her face.'

Severus sighed, 'Alright, then we go home with our son.'

Gawain, Frank, Severus holding Hadrian and Harry all stepped into the room Ginny Weasley was in, her family around her. Hermione had followed as she had been planning on staying with Harry and Severus as they left St Mungo's.

'Miss Weasley, the Wizengamot voted, going on all the evidence and using a dark curse you have been found guilty. For using a dark curse you will spend five years in Azkaban, for using that dark curse on Mr. Snape who was pregnant which could have resulted in his death and the death of the unborn child you are sentenced to another ten years in Azkaban. So you have ten minutes to say goodbye to your family then we will be taking you straight to prison.'

Gawain, Frank, Harry, Severus still holding Hadrian and Hermione stepped back to allow all the Weasley family to say goodbye to Ginny. They knew just like anyone in the magical world that once a prisoner is in Azkaban they will not see that person until they are released, which means none of them will see Ginny for fifteen years.

Harry, Severus and Hermione waiting until Gawain and Frank shackled Ginny's wrists and ankles before leading her out, with her family following.

'You read her didn't you Harry, why did she do it?' Severus asked.

'She thought since she lost her chance at playing quidditch she would make me see she would have my kids, so she had to get rid of you first. Let's not worry about it now Sev, you and Hadrian are safe, so let's go home.'

Severus nodded, then still holding Hadrian in one arm, holding Harry's hand in his other, Hermione holding Harry's other hand the three of them left the ward. They stepped into the waiting room where the huge crowd had surrounded Gawain, Frank and Ginny, they were yelling abuse at Ginny, screaming and swearing at her about trying to kill Harry Potter's baby.

Even though Harry thought Ginny deserved everything she got, he stepped forward to let the crowd see him, which they did and stopped the yelling. Harry nodded to his boss then turned back to the crowd, but put his arm back around Severus who had angled Hadrian in his arms so everyone could see the baby boy with the mess of dark hair sound asleep in his father's arms.

Photographers snapped photo after photo of Harry and his family, the crowd cheered and applauded, all congratulation their hero Harry Potter, who had finally got a family of his own, a man he loved and a beautiful baby boy that will be loved, cherished and protected by the saviour of the wizarding world because that is what Harry Potter does, he saves everyone.

The end:


End file.
